The Lifetime Concernity
by Majdon96
Summary: How strong are their love actually. Are they really a 8,2? Sheldon and Amy's relationship are moving forward. Will a tragedy destroy their progress or bring them even closer?
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon looked at his watch. It was 5:53 pm. Amy would be at his door in seven minutes.

It was thursday, or these days now more known as date night. Sheldon's feelings about date-night this evening was the same it has been the last few months. He was nervous. It was now his thursday feeling. He had felt the same way every thursday since the new year started. Ever since he got Amy's christmas gift and the event of new years eve.

New years eve was spent with the rest of their group at his and Leonard's place. Raj had been in charge for the party since he was jealous about all the nice comments about Amy's Victorian Christmas party.

The theme for the night had been James Bond. To Sheldon's big disappointment they had put back the table in their apartment so nobody needed to sit on the floor.

The place had silver, black and gold balloons all over the place and the theme song from James Bond was playing in the background on repeat.

Everyone arrived, but Sheldon couldn't concentrate on anything else but Amy. She looked so different in her outfit that evening. Her black dress was slim around her bosom and the rest of the fabric fell over her hips down on her legs just above her knees. Her legs were bare and on her foot she had a pair of black pumps with low clack. Her hair was curled and her eyes were surrounded of a small eyeliner and mascara on the inside of her glasses. Her lips was a clear red color that took his attention the entire evening.

The evening was actually enjoyable to everyones surprise. All of them had a good time. There were great food, invent full games by Raj, dancing and nice conversations.

At midnight all of them went up to the roof to see the fireworks over Pasadena.

"You know what social convention says right?" Amy asked Sheldon when they looked up at the sky and saw the rain of colors exploding over them, holding hands.

"What?" he said while looking down at her in confusion.

"A new years kiss," she smiled up at him.

"Everyone will look, Amy" he looked down at her with worried eyes.

"They wont notice us, they will be kissing at their own the same time."

The thought of kissing the part of Amy that had been on his mind the entire evening maid his knees go week. It was the thing he was most exited to do, but also the thing he was most afraid to do.

They looked up at the sky again. It felt like they had stand there for an eternity when everyone started to count down from ten. He turned over to face her. His hands placing theme self on her waist whilst her hands rested on his arms. He looked in to her eyes and lost himself until he heard "..One- happy new year".

When he met her lips he felt his knees go week again. He pressed her tighter to him so he wouldn't fall. When he felt her pushing back he had no idea how long the kiss had been or that everyone was watching them. The only thing he knew was that he wanted the kiss to keep going.

Every date-night this new year had been so different. There was this new spark. A new intensity. The both of them felt it was there but neither of them dared to make a move. They were both scared of the consequences. Amy was afraid that if she made a move she would scare him away, and go back to square one again. She was to afraid of losing the thing they had right now, even if she wanted more.

Sheldon was afraid of what a move would lead to. All he could think about was her, all he wanted was to touch her but he was to afraid of himself. That a move would lead to too much change.

His thoughts got interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He got up from his spot and headed to the door. When he saw her he could feel the butterflies in his stomach tickle and his heart skip a beat like it did every time he saw her nowadays.

Her time spent with Penny had changed her in many ways since he met her the first time in the coffee-shop. She still had her style with skirts, shirts and cardigans but it was "upgraded". He liked it, but at the same time not. It didn't really matter what she was wearing to him. But she made it hard for him to concentrate and communicate like he could with her before, when she was "upgraded"

She was wearing a tight marine-blue skirt that went just above her knees. To that she was waring a floral pattern blouse and a unbuttoned white cardigan. On her feet she had a pair of marine ballerinas. Her hair was as usual loose and fell over her shoulders.

"Good evening Sheldon" he suddenly heard.

"Huh.. ehm good evening Amy" he smiled back.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked while smiling at him. "Yeah, sure. Let me just get my blazer."

Sheldon wasn't the only one that had a hard time concentrate. His looks made Amy have a hard time focus too. His grey shirt tucked down to his beige chinos made her troth dry. She could see that he had filled up the last few months. His shirt was tighter and when he bend over to grab his marine blazer she could see his strong back.

"You look really handsome tonight, Sheldon" she told him nervously.

He smiled back at her. "Thank you very much Amy, you look very pretty as well this evening". He grabbed his keys from the bowl at the little table next to the door. "Shall we go?".

Their awkward silence disappeared when she asked him about his day. As much as he hated smalltalk it was always a delight to talk to Amy about his work. Probably because most people not understood what he was talking about, but also because he knew she really cared when she asked.

"It has been a good day, thanks for asking," He smiled at her "It feels like I actually are making some progress with dark matter."

She smiled back at him. "that is great Sheldon".

"Also Leonard and I have been getting a lot of credit for our resent paper."

She smiled at him again. "Congratulations, you both really deserve the credit". He smiled back at her "Thank you Amy. So, how has your day been?"

They continued to chit chat in the car until they where at the Cheesecake Factory. They got their regular table and ordered their food. They night was lovely and they both had a great time. But the both of them got more nervous the longer the date went on. They both knew what they were expecting when the night was at an end.

After the dinner they went back to her car and headed to his apartment. "Do you want to come up for a cup of tea?" he asked when they where outside his apartment building. "I guess I could come up for a cup" she answered.

When he was on his way to go out from the car he accidentally encountered the glove compartment. When it opened a rock fell out on the floor. "Why do you have a rock here?" he asked when he picked up the rock.

"Oh, it is just a guy from work that gave me rocks every day for about a year ago. It's not a big deal" she answered while she putted it back in the glove compartment.

"Why did he give you rocks?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, first I only thought he was nice. Then one day Howard and Raj came to my lab to ask if I wanted to come with them for lunch. Bert came over and gave me a rock and then left again and Howard and Raj pointed out that he only did it because he was interested in me."

"Didn't he knew I was your boyfriend?" Sheldon interrupted.

"He didn't knew then-"

"You didn't tell him?" he interrupted again.

"After Howard and Raj explained to me that he was interested I told him a had a boyfriend, but he didn't believe me."

"So what did you do? Just let him give you rocks and believe that you would be his girlfriend one day?" Sheldon asked angrily.

"No, Howard and Raj told him I was a lesbian." she answered him.

He looked at her. "So that worked? He have left you alone?"

"Yes, he haven't bother me since then, or..."

He waited for her to continue. "Or what?"

She waited a while until she answered. "A week ago he came to my lab. He asked me if I wanted to come with him to this years rock and mineral show in Santa Monica."

"So, what did you tell him?"

She looked away from him and then back again. "I told him I would come with him." she said low.

"You did what? Why would you do that?" he asked even angrier than before.

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings again.." she answered without looking at him.

"So that makes it okay for you to go on a date with him? To think you are available. And when was you going to telling me about this? When the two of you were going to get married because you wasn't able to say no to his proposal?" Sheldon went out from her car and in to the building.

When she was in front of his door she stormed in without knocking. "How dare you say that to me Sheldon?" She asked. " I was going to tell you, but since we are talking about being not honest to each other, why don't you tell me about the rumors you spread about the two of us and our 'sexual relationship'?"

Sheldon's jaw dropped. "That is completely different. I only lied to Kripke so he wouldn't think that he was smarter than me."

Amy was furious. "Because God forbid that someone is smarter than the big Sheldon Lee Cooper. I only lied to Bert because I didn't want to hurt his feelings, you lied to Kripke so you wouldn't look bad. I am actually surprised that you even can lie about a sexual relationship, because it seems to me that you have no idea how that even would work."

Sheldon was hurt. "And you would know all about that, wouldn't you? Since we are talking about telling people about a imaginary sexual life, how about your fanfiction."

Now it was Amy's turn to drop her jaw. "Oh yeah, I know about it. The guys have made funny comments about it ever since they found out about it. When Leonard felt bad for me that I didn't know what they were talking about, he showed me your little story."

Amy looked at him. "The only reason I wrote those stories was because I didn't feel like it would ever happen in real life. I only wrote those stories to me. It was never for any of you to find out. Compared to you, I didn't do it to think that I was smarter than every one else. I only did it for myself. I didn't even tell or show Penny and Bernadette. Bernadette told Penny and then she looked after it at her iPad."

Amy reached for the door but before she could turn the doorknob Sheldon took her wrist and pulled her to him and pressing his lips against hers while pushing her against the door. The kiss was nothing like before. It had passion and heat like neither of them had experienced before.

She felt his tongue pressing on her lower lip and let it in. The kiss deepened and suddenly she heard a moan from him. They both were surprised and pushed back looking at each other.

"You are not allowed to leave the date without a kiss at the end... I mean according to the relationship agreement." he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry I wrote a fanfiction about us without telling you." she said looking him in his big blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Actually I kind of liked it." he smiled at her confused face. "And I'm sorry I told Kripke we had a sexual relationship. I shouldn't have. Tomorrow, the first thing I will do is to tell him that we don't have a sexual relationship."

She smiled at him. "And the first thing I will do is to tell Bert I have a boyfriend and that I wont go with him to Santa Monica."

They stared in each others eyes. "I should go. We both have work tomorrow. Thanks for tonight. Goodnight Sheldon." She grabbed the doorknob again.

"Goodnight Amy, I always enjoy spending time with you. I hear from you tomorrow." He answered before she went down the stares. When she was around the corner and couldn't see her anymore he went in to the apartment again and closed the door. "That girl is going to be the death of me someday" he said while resting at the door.

When Amy came out from the apartment building and headed for her car, she saw a man standing I front of it. First she thought it was a thief, but the closer she came she saw that it wasn't. It was Bert.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading. I would love to hear reviews from you, even if you liked it or not. Constructive ****criticism will only help me develop and make the story better, so let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Bert?" the man turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello Amy. I was a the gas station" he pointed at the building across the street. "I saw you leaving your car without locking it, so I went here to watch it until you returned so no one would steel it ore anything in it."

"Oh...well thank you, that was really nice of you." she answered politely. "Look, there is something I need to tell you-"

"I knew it. You don't want to come with me to Santa Monica. I guess I was right when I thought it was to good to be true." he looked down to the ground.

"Burt, I am really sorry I said I would come with you. You are a great guy and I didn't want to hurt you. But my boyfriend got really upset when he found out about it. That is why I left the car without locking it, to run after him."

He looked up at her. "I see. All tough you didn't say anything about a boyfriend. You told me about a boyfriend a year ago, but then your friends told me you were a lesbian. So I thought you only told me you had a boyfriend as an excuse to not go out with me. When you agreed to come with me this year a thought the lesbian thing also were a lie and that you changed your mind about the two of us."

Amy could see the disappointment on his face. "I'm so sorry Burt. I should have told you the truth from the beginning. A year ago. I am sure that you will find someone to share your life with. But it is not me. I belong to Sheldon and he belong to me."

She gave him a comforting smile before she headed to the driver side of her car. But before she could make a second step she felt something hard against her head and then everything was just black.

Sheldon woke up the next morning more tired than usual. He had a hard time falling asleep last night.

All he could think about was Amy and the kiss they shared earlier the evening. He missed the feeling of her close to him.

He had always hated to touch other people and their germs, but when Amy wasn't with him, it was like a part of him missing.

He couldn't believe that it was almost five years ago they met each other for the first time in the coffee-shop.

She had been such a big impact on him. He was different in so many was now compared to then.

He both liked it and hated it. He hated changes as always, but the fact that an another person could change him so much scared him even more.

He dragged himself up from his bed, took on his robe and went for the bathroom. He ate his breakfast while watching a episode of Dr Who as always, got dressed and headed to work with Leonard.

Before he got into Leonard's car he looked at the spot Amy's car was parked last night. It wasn't there now but he saw something on the ground on the sidewalk right text to were it was parked.

"Were are you going now" Leonard asked wondering what his odd friend was up to now, while Sheldon walked to see what it was.

He walked closer to see what it was without answering his short roommate. When he came closer he saw it was a wallet. He took it up and looked for a ID.

The ID said it belonged to a man called Bert, and a face of a big man with beard and glasses.

"What is it?" Leonard asked now standing beside him, looking at the wallet in his hands.

"It's a wallet. Someone most have dropped it." he looked at Leonard and then down at the ID again.

The fact that it was a man called Bert and that I was laying just meters from where Amy's car was parked before gave him a strange feeling. It wasn't here last night. Did Amy meet him after she left his apartment? Or maybe it was a completely different man named Bert.

"We should give it to the police" he said while putting it in his bag.

"Yeah, we drive by there before we head to work" Leonard answered while going to the car.

The police rewarded the wallet and thanked them for giving it to them.

When Sheldon finally was in his office at work, he got a strange feeling again. Amy had still not answered his standard good morning-text and she always answered within ten minutes. It was now 45 minutes ago he had sent it, and not a sign from her.

When Amy woke up she had a huge headache. She looked around. Were the hell was she. She remembered a date with Sheldon, a fight, a magical kiss and then she met Bert. After that everything was black.

She laid on a couch in a small dust room. There was a coffee-table in front of the couch and a old television against the wall. There was a frayed rag rug on the wooden floor and the walls had a faded wallpaper. A little light sipped in from a small high window in the end of the room. Right next to the window there was a door and she could hear noise coming from the other side of it. Against one of the walls there was a bookshelf filled with books that looked to be most about geology.

When she stood and looked at the books she heard the door open behind her. She turned around and saw the shadow of a big man in the doorway. The man took a step in to the room, closed the door behind him and turned on the light.

"I see you woke up" the man said, witch she now saw was Bert.

"Where am I?" Amy asked scared.

"Oh, don't bother to care about that. You are safe here." he answered her.

"Well, why am I here? And what time is it?" She asked even more scared.

"It's seven o clock" he answered looking at his watch

"Seven? I have to be at work in an hour" she said looking after her purse in the room.

"You don't have to go to work. And you never have to again" he said smiling at her.

"What do you mean by that. Of course I have to go to work. It's only friday, right?"

"Yes it is friday, but you never have to go to work again. You will be here, with me. Safe."

"Okay, I don't have time for this Bert." she said while going towards him "Will you please take me to my apartment right now?"

She felt his tight grip around her wrist when she tried to reach the doorknob.

"Didn't you hear me before? I said you will be here with me. Safe. You don't have to worry." the serious in Bert's low voice scared her even more than before.

"Why are you doing this Bert? She whispered.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one else. And for the first time in my life, I am going to make sure I have it my way." he still had a tight grip on her wrist and his voice was low and dark. "There is no need to try to get out of here. If you are a smart girl like I think you are, you will believe me. It will only get worse if you try to do any tricks. So be a nice girl, cause you want me to treat you nice if you are going to spend the rest of your life here."

Bert released his grip around her wrist and left the room. Amy could hear how he locked the door. She sat down on the couch and looked in to the wall. Was she going to spend the rest of her life here?

When Sheldon met Leonard at the afternoon to go to work again, he had still not received a message from Amy. Not anything. He had tried calling her, e-mail, Skype. But nothing.

For a while he thought she was still mad at him for their fight last night, but he thought they had solved their problems. He didn't understand.

"Are you okay buddy?" Leonard asked when he saw that his best friend looked concerned over something.

"Actually, i'm not. I haven't been able to be in contact with Amy in the whole day. She hasn't answered any of my text-messages, calls, e-mails or Skype calls."

"You want us to drive over to her apartment to see if she is okay?" Leonard asked.

"That would be great, thank you." Sheldon felt relieved that he had such a good friend that always was there for him. But he was still concerned about Amy. Maybe she was sick.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, _Amy

_Knock, Knock, Knock, _Amy

_Knock, Knock, Knock_, Amy

He waited for a while before he knocked again.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, _Amy

_Knock, Knock, Knock_, Amy

_Knock, Knock, Knock_, Amy

Still no answer. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and reached for his emergency key to her apartment.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked

"I am going in" Sheldon answered shortly.

"Maybe she is sleeping" he said well aware that his comment wouldn't stop Sheldon from going in.

"Then I will let her sleep and leave the apartment, but at least I know that she is alive." Sheldon answered open the door and stepping in the apartment.

"I really doubt that she is dead, Sheldon."

Sheldon ignored him and went directly to the bedroom when he saw that the living room was empty. But to his disappointment the bedroom was also empty. And as well was the bathroom.

"Where the hell is she?" Sheldon almost screamed when he came in to the living room again.

"Maybe she is still at work. Should we drive there to check it out?" Leonard suggested.

Sheldon headed out from the apartment as an answer to him. He locked the door again and rushed down the stairs out to the car.

On the way to Amy's work Leonard saw how worried Sheldon looked. "Should we play a game?" Leonard asked to light the mode and help Sheldon to think about something else. But Sheldon didn't answer. He just kept looking out the window.

When Leonard parked the car outside Amy's work building, Sheldon rushed out from it as soon it was still.

Leonard went after him and when he was at Amy's lab and saw Sheldon sitting on her desk chair, even he got a little worried that something was wrong.

He went out from the office again to see if there was someone around. Luckily two doors down the hall he found a man working on some papers in his office.

"Excuse me" Leonard asked carefully. "Do you know if Dr Amy Fowler has been in today?"

The man looked up. "No, sorry. She hasn't been here at all today"

"Okay, thank you." Leonard answered before he went back to Sheldon again.

"She hasn't been in at all today" Leonard said when he went in to Amy's lab again.

Sheldon, who's eyes had been on the floor, looked up at him. "Not at all?"

"No"

"Well, then were is she? Something must have happened. She can't just dissapear like that without telling anyone."

"I don't know what to say Sheldon. Why don't we go grab some food and head back to our apartment. I am sure we will figure something out when we have got some nutrition in us." Leonard made a gesture to the door and that they would leave.

"Food? I can't eat now, don't you understand Leonard. Maybe something horrible may have happened to Amy and you want to eat?" Sheldon looked at him like his roommate was insane.

"Then what do you want to do Sheldon? Leonard asked exhausted.

"We need to go to the police station again and report Amy missing." Sheldon looked at him with big eyes like it was a order.

"The police? Don't you think that is like overacting a little?"

"I do not overreact Leonard. She hasn't answered me in any way in the whole day. She hasn't been at work and she wasn't in her apartment." Sheldon was standing up now "I am telling you Leonard, something has happened to her and I am not just going to let her get hurt in any kind of way while I am sitting in my apartment eating food. Either you drive me over there or I am going over there by myself! Your call." Sheldon said while rushing out from Amy's lab.

Leonard sighed and went after his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind ****reviews. It means a lot to me. And thank you everyone that have read my story and want to continue reading it. I know my english and grammar isn't the best, but after all English is not my originally language. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review after. :)**

* * *

Amy woke up and remembered where she was. She could glimpse that it was dark outside from the high window.

The television was on and in the armchair next to the couch Bert was asleep, snoring.

Suddenly she heard something outside. It sounded like footsteps but she was not sure. Then she heard it again, but louder. Bert woke up and looked around and then at Amy.

"What was that?" Bert asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like footsteps but I am not sure." Amy answered him.

"What did you do? Did you call anyone? You are in big trouble missy" Bert said angrily.

"I didn't do anything. I just woke up right before you. And I don't have a phone, how would I be able to call someone. And also, I don't even know were we are." Amy answered him irritated.

"Well, you must have been doing something because no one would ever be able to come out here." Bert stared at her.

"I don't know Bert. Maybe it was just an animal"

Just as Amy said that Sheldon' face looked in the window.

Amy screamed as she saw it and then she woke up. Just as she did in her dream, on the couch. Everything looked exactly like in her dream. It was dark, the television was on and Bert was in the armchair. But he was not asleep. He had woke up when she was screaming and looked at her.

"What the hell?" He looked at her confused.

"Sorry, I had a bad dream." Amy looked shyly at him.

"Oh, what were you dreaming?" he asked.

"Nothing, I will just go to sleep again." Amy answered him, laying back at the couch again.

"You know, if you like to, I can lay beside you so you don't have any other bad dream." Bert said moving closer to her.

"I don't think that will be necessary Bert. I will be fine on my own." Amy said, as calmly as she could. Not wanting Bert to find out she was scared of him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, continuing to move closer to her.

"Y-yes" Amy answered, seeing something terrifying in Bert's eyes.

"Maybe you can sleep well, but I can't" He said and the next thing Amy knew, she laid on the couch, half outside with Bert's arms tight around her.

"What are you doing Bert?" She asked terrified.

"Just, cuddling with my girlfriend" he said and then he fell asleep again.

Amy tried to get out from Bert't arms but he just pushed her closer. She realized that there was no idea to try and fight so she just closed her eyes and thought about Sheldon.

* * *

"Hello, I have to report a missing person." Sheldon said to a receptionist at the police station.

"Okay, I will let you speak to a officer. Please sit down and wait and I will call when we have time for you." The receptionist explained. "What is your name?"

"My name is Dr Sheldon Cooper. I have to report my missing girlfriend" He said to the receptionist anxiously.

"Alright, just sit down and I will find a free officer as soon as possible." The receptionist explained and pointed at the waiting room.

Sheldon and Leonard went to sit down and after ten minutes of silence the receptionist asked for them to follow her.

She led them to a room and let them in to have a seat. After a few minutes an officer came in.

"Hello, I am Officer Thomson" a male police introduced himself. "I heard you wanted to report a missing person."

"Yes, hello. I am Dr Sheldon Cooper. This is my roommate Dr Leonard Hofstadter. I need to report my missing girlfriend."

"Okay, when did you see her last time?" Thomson asked.

"Last night. She left my apartment at 9:30 am after our date night." Sheldon answered.

"And is that the last time you were in contact with her?"

"Yes, I have tried to reach her all day, but she haven't answered me. We tried to go over to her apartment but she wasn't there, after that we went over to her work, but they said she hadn't been there at all today." Sheldon answered anxiously

Officer Thomson noted in his notebook. "Did you have any form of fight last night? Something that might have upset her?"

"Yes, we actually did." Leonard looked at Sheldon in confusing, not understanding why Sheldon didn't mentioned that earlier. "But we stopped fighting and solved our problems. We were friends again when she left the apartment." Sheldon continued.

"What was the fight about?"

"I got upset because she had lied to me and than she blamed be for a thing I had lied to her about and then I blamed her again for something else she had been lying about. But we solved our problems and apologized to each other. And then she left"

"Are you sure that you solved your problems and that it's not something you have misread?" Thomson asked.

"No, we kissed and then we both apologized for lying" Sheldon answered blushing a little when he confessed the kiss.

"Okay, do you have any guess what could have happened to her? Did she mention any place or person she could be with?"

"No, last night she said that she would work today and then come over to my apartment tonight. And we always communicate during the day."

"Do you have any signs after her. Like cloth or something. Something we can let our dogs sniff on and maybe find a track on her?"

"I don't have anything on me" Sheldon answered.

"Okay, could you maybe get us something later? This evening if possible so we can start looking after her right away."

"Of course, we will go over right away to her apartment and bring some of her clothing."

"Great, is there anything else you think we should know?

"Well, this morning I found a wallet just right next to were her car was parked last night. It belonged to a man that probably was the man we fighted about last night. Do you think there could be a connection?" Sheldon asked hoping that it wouldn't.

"Probably belonged to who you had a fight about?"

"Yes, the guy we fighted about was named Bert, but I have no idea who he is or what he look like. And the guys wallet I found belonged to a Bert."

"Okay, well do you have the wallet with you?"

"No, we went here this morning before work and gave it to you."

"Okay, I will go and see were it is or if someone have come over to get it. Maybe there is something useful. In the meantime you can go get some of her clothing. What did you say her name was?"

"Dr Amy Farrah Fowler."

* * *

Amy woke up at the couch again. Only this time there was light sipping in through the window and Bert holding her. She tried to release herself, but that only made Bert wake up.

He held her closer and started to kiss her neck up to her jawline. She tried to get her face away from him.

"Come on, am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Bert asked.

"I am not your girlfriend Bert" Amy yelled at him when she finally was able to release herself from his tight grip and stood in front of him.

"Yes you are. You aren't with Sheldon anymore. You are with me. I am your boyfriend now. Shouldn't you be happy? I won't make you sign a stupid relationship agreement like that dork." Bert reasoned.

"You realize that we can't be in a relationship if both of us don't want to be in it. I don't want to be your boyfriend Bert. No matter if you make me or not. I should have made that clear a year ago. I shouldn't have lied to you, and I am sorry that I did. But you can't make me be your girlfriend just because you kidnap me. This is insane." Amy yelled at him, with hope that he would realize what he did.

"You listen to me right now missy." Bert said now standing up. "I am done with people telling me what to do. Done! No one will ever going to tell me what to do again." he moved closer to Amy. "If I say that you are my girlfriend, you are. If I say that you will have to stay in this house for the rest of your life you will do so."

Amy, now standing against the wall with Bert close to her, looked terrified at him. "I will make one thing clear for you Amy. You are not allowed to tell me what to do. You will do whatever I tell you to do. And I hoped that our time together could be something enjoyable, so would you please be a nice girl. If I were you, I would do like I tell you. Because otherwise, this wont be a enjoyable time for you." Bert's voice was deep and loud. And Amy was terrified. She just nodded as an answer.

"Good girl indeed" Bert said smiling at her and then pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

When Sheldon and Leonard came back to the police station they got showed back to the room were they talked with Officer Thomson before.

When Sheldon was on his way to Amy's apartment he hoped that she would be back and that she just was out and buying groceries. And that her phone was dead. But neither of that had happened. There was still no sign from Amy.

The door opened and Thomson came in. "I found the wallet. No one had searched for it or claimed that it was theirs during the day." He said.

"Do you think that you can figure out if these two Bert are the same guy? Sheldon asked curiously.

"There is a possibility. The ID is in the wallet so there is plenty of information about one of them. But we don't know anything about the other Bert. Can you tell me what you know about him?

"I don't know very much about him. All I know is that he is a Geologist at CalTech. And that his name is Bert. I think my friends Howard and Raj know more about him. They met him a year ago. I don't even know what he looks like." Sheldon explained.

"What is these guys name? I will have to interview them and hopefully find out more about Bert"

"Howard Wolowitz, he is a engineer at CalTech and Raj Kootrapali, he is a astrophysicist also at CalTech." Sheldon told him.

"Can I get their numbers?" Thomson asked.

"Of course" Sheldon answered and gave Thomson their numbers.

"Did you find any cloth from Amy?" Thomson asked before he left

"Yes" Sheldon took up the blouse and cardigan he took from Amy's apartment and gave it to Officer Thomson.

"Thank you. We will try our best to find Amy. You just go home and we will call you if we find out anything that you might want to know. And if you remember or get any new information call us and let us know." with that said Officer Thomson let the guys out from the room and left them in the waiting room.

Sheldon and Leonard drove home and took take out food with them to eat in their apartment.

Sheldon didn't really have any appetite but Leonard convinced him to eat some of the food they bought.

"I think I am going to bed now Leonard" Sheldon said when the dishes was done.

"Really? It's only 7:30. Your bedtime isn't until one and a half hour. Sure you don't want to watch some TV or play a game. You know, so you don't have to think about Amy." Leonard asked, concerned about his taller roommate.

"No, I just want to be alone." Sheldon said as he walked down the hallway to his room.

"Alright, I go over to Penny then." Leonard called after him and right after he heard the door close.

"Oh, hey sweetie." Penny said to Leonard when she opened the door and leaned in for a kiss from her boyfriend.

"Hey, honey." Leonard answered after their kiss. "Do you mind if we spend some time her tonight?"

"Of course not. I was just heading over to you guys but we ca hang out here." She answered and let her boyfriend in to her apartment.

"Sheldon just got to bed. He have been having a bit of a rough day."

"Already? It's only 7:30. What happened?"

"Amy have disappeared. She haven't answered him in any way at all today. She haven't even been at work and her apartment is empty. We just came home from the police station. Sheldon wanted to report her missing. Have you heard from her today?"

"What? She disappeared? I have texted her a couple of times today but she hasn't answered me. I thought it was weird. Where could she be?"

"We have no idea. Sheldon is a disaster. He have barely talked at all today. At the police station he said that they had a fight last night but he claimed that they had solved their problems and apologized to each other. All though, were talking about Sheldon so I am not convinced."

"What were they fighting about?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell. He just said that Amy had lied to him and then she blamed him for lying to her and then he blamed her for lying again about something else. I was very confusing but he was convinced they were friends again. He said something about a kiss."

"Lying? What could the lies be? And a kiss?"

"I don't know. He wont tell me anything. But I would guess that two of the lies would be about his rumors about the two of them at CalTech and her fanfiction. But I don't know what the third one could be. He said something about some Bert but I have no idea who that guy is"

"Bert? I recognize that name."

"This morning we found a wallet that belonged to a Bert. It laid on the ground right beside were Amy's car was parked last night. The photo on the ID looked like a big man with beard and glasses."

"I don't think I have seen the man. But I do recognize the description and definitely the name."

"How do you recognize it? Did Amy tell you anything about him?"

"Not recently. It was a year ago. I think she said there was a guy at work flirting with her. And when I think about it your description sounds a lot like hers. I think he worked at some geometry thingy."

"I think you mean geology."

"Yeah, whatever. She said that he asked her to come with her to something in Santa Monica. I remember because I thought she should come with him and enjoy a weekend of in the sun."

"You thought she should follow him? What about Sheldon? You really thought it would be a good idea for her to go away for a complete weekend with some other guy that was interested in her?"

"Yeah! I thought it would be good for her. I mean, she and Sheldon didn't make any progress so I thought it would be nice for her to enjoy some attendance for once."

"You did what?!" The voice came from Sheldon who flung up the door and now stood in the doorway looking furious. "You are the reason Amy is gone? What the hell Penny!" Sheldon screamed at her, with tears in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter came up a little earlier than a originally thought. But after all you had to wait a little longer for the previous, so… Thank you for you kind reviews. It means a lot. Please ****continue with that. :)**

* * *

"Sheldon! I am not the reason Amy is gone! That was a year ago. Something must have happen recently. She haven't told me anything about Bert."

"But you said that she should go out with him. That she would leave me. How can you do that? I love her Penny!" Sheldon screamed at her and then left her apartment just as fast as he came.

Penny ran after him and caught him in his apartment before he ran in to his room. "Sheldon listen to me!" Penny said holding his arms. "Do you know what she said when I suggested she should go out with him?" She looked him in his eyes to get his attention. "She said that she wasn't interested in Bert. That the only one she wanted to be with was You. You were the only one for her. She loves you Sheldon. She said that it didn't matter if someone else would give her nice things and a intimate relationship. Her heart belonged to you. You! Do you hear that?"

Sheldon looked at her for a long time. "Is that true?"

"Of course it is! Why would I lie about that? Listen. I have no idea were she is right now, she haven't told me anything that could be a clue. But I can tell you one thing. She would never leave you for Bert. Even if he was the most attractive man on earth she would still be with you. Look, I never should have told her to go out with him. I can see how much you love her and how much she loves you. And you do grow closer together, but in your own speed"

"Then why would she not tell me that she would go with him to Santa Monica? Why would she keep that a secret?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our fight last night started with that I found out about that she would come with Bert to Santa Monica next weekend. She told me she only did it so she wouldn't hurt his feelings but she never thought about my feelings. Then she blamed me for what I said to Kripke about our relationship and then I told her about her fanfiction. Why would she not tell me that she would go with him to Santa Monica. I would have understood if she told me right away and didn't keep it a secret."

"So that is what all the lies was." Leonard said.

"Well then this isn't my fault. And neither is it yours." Penny told Sheldon.

"Where do you think she is?" Sheldon asked his friends worried.

"I really have no idea Sheldon, but we will find her. Don't worry." Penny said trying to calm Sheldon.

* * *

Amy had no idea what time it was, witch day it was or how long she had been away. All she knew was that she didn't want to be her any longer. She wanted to go home. Home to Sheldon and her friends. Home to her work and her regular life. She had really no plans to stay forever here like Bert wanted to.

But how would she be able to get away from were she was. She had no idea were she was. And she didn't want to risk to fail an escape. She was really scared of Bert. She thought he was nice and kind. But his new attitude made her terrified of him. She didn't even want to think what would happen if she tried to escape and failed.

She wondered were her phone was. Maybe it was somewhere in this house. But she had no idea how big the house was or if it even was in here. And it didn't matter because she was not allowed in any other part of the house than the room she was in and the toilet next to it.

The door opened and Bert came in with some food. He placed it on the coffee table and sat down in the armchair.

"Please sit down and eat. It will make your grumpy mode disappear" Bert said and pointed at the couch.

Amy sat down without saying anything. Bert placed a plate filled with food in front of her. "Eat" he said and she didn't dare to do anything else.

When her plate was empty she put it down on the table. "Would you like me to give you a massage?" Amy asked.

"Look what a little food can do. I knew it would do you good." Bert said smiling to her.

"Lay down on the couch and I give you a satisfactory massage as a thank you for the nice dinner." Amy said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Alright" Bert said, laying down on the couch face down.

"Just relax and enjoy me touching you." Amy smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't get suspicious.

Bert did as she said and Amy started to massage his neck, sitting on his back.

"Oh Amy! Your hands are magical" Bert groaned.

"This is the least I can do for you. I didn't realize it until now but you are a so much better boyfriend than Sheldon. You were right about the relationship-agreement. It was exhausting with that piece of paper ruining my life. And now I don't even have to work for the rest of my life, I get o spend it with you here." Amy told him.

"Your'e welcome Amy." She could hear how his voice got more relaxed. Just as requested.

She knew exactly were to touch him so he would drift of to sleep and retain in that for a while. And her wish was fulfilled when she heard him snoring. She kept massaging him a little longer before she carefully got away from him.

She gently reached the doorknob and to her delight it opened when she tried to open it.

Outside the door there was a stair that led up to another door. She walked up the short stair and opened the door. She slope out in the kitchen and carefully closed the door again, hoping she wouldn't wake up Bert.

The kitchen was small. There was a tiny kitchenette and a small table with two chairs in front of a table. Outside was only trees to her disappointment. She seemed to be in the middle of a forest. Who knew how far from a community they were. She looked around in the kitchen. There was only one more door and that one led to the outside. So the house was very tiny. Maybe it was a lodge. She started to look in cabinets and drawers.

After looking in every drawer and cabinet in the kitchen she started to feel like it was hopeless. She would never find anything that would get her out of here.

She looked in the last drawer without much of a hope but there was a little iron box. She lifted it up and tried to open it but it was locked. Bert probably had the key to it.

She left the kitchen and went down to the little room again, where she left Bert sleeping. To her delight he was still sleeping and she slipped in to the room again and sat down in the armchair, looking at the show on the TV.

* * *

It was now a week ago since Sheldon saw Amy for the last time. There was still no sign from her but the police had clarified that the wallet he found belonged to the Bert who had a crush on his girlfriend. And he as well had not been at his workplace the entire week.

The police had reported him missing and wanted. They had also reported Amy's car missing.

But there was no sign after neither of them. They were really blown away.

Sheldon had barely got any sleep due the week. He was worried to death about Amy. He hadn't made any progress at work at all. All he could think about was Amy. If he really could be the reason she was gone. That he had misread the the ending of the their date a week ago. Maybe she wasn't kidnapped. Maybe she was just tired of him. Tired of waiting for him. Maybe she just lied to him when she apologized and said she would tell Bert to leave her alone. There was so many 'maybe's' he thought about. But the 'maybe' that was worst of all, was 'maybe she is dead'.

He couldn't help to think that. It was a possibility. The police had barely made any progress finding her or Bert. All they knew was that both were missing.

Sheldon looked out trough his office window. Were was she? He missed her so much. He could barely think about her being death. She meant everything to him. Maybe he didn't show it very much. But she did mean everything to him. Every other thing he enjoyed before seemed hopeless now. He would give up all of it, if he only could get back Amy undamaged.

He looked at the equations on his board again. Nothing made any sense to him. It was all blurry. He couldn't concentrate. He looked at his phone again, hoping she would make any form of sign that she was alive.

* * *

Amy sat on the couch with Bert's arm around her watching TV. He had been more friendly since she gave him the massage a couple of days ago. He had kissed her a couple of times, but never anything more than that. If she could keep him to only that and still believe she was his girlfriend the kisses was no big deal. It was awful, of course. But he could do much worse things to her.

"You want me to give you a massage again? This show is boring." Amy asked.

"Yeah, I agree. A massage would be lovely. I love you touching me." he said laying down on the couch. Face down.

Amy sat on his back like she did last time and started to massage his neck. She heard how he started to breath heavier and soon she heard him snore just like last time, only louder. Good sign she thought.

She had realized that Bert had a keyring in his pocket in his pants, and figured out that the key to the iron box and the outdoor must be there.

She worked her hands down his back and reached for his front pocket. Luckily he had sweatpants on so hopefully he wouldn't feel her taking the keys. One of the keys were already outside his pocket so she grabbed it slowly and gently out from his pants with one of her hands. The other hand still massaging him. She kept massaging him for a couple of minutes before she gently moved away from him.

When Bert snored even louder than before she slope out from the first door and closed it behind her. In the kitchen she opened the drawer were the iron box was and grabbed it. Suddenly she heard Bert calling her name. She panicked and placed herself behind the door that lead down the the room he called from.

When Bert opened the door to the kitchen Amy stepped forward and smashed the iron bow in his head.

Bert fell to the floor unconscious. "Serves you right" she whispered to herself.

She opened the iron box with one of the keys in the key-ring and to her delight she found her phone and wallet in the box together with Bert's phone. But his wallet wasn't there.

She looked at the key-ring and saw that her car key was in it.

She ran to the main door and opened it with one of the keys. She stepped out and locked the door after her again. Hoping she would keep Bert in the house for a while, whilst she ran away from him. It was chilly outside but she ran to the car right away not spending time thinking about the weather.

She stepped inside the car and started the engine. The car was parked on a little forest way and she drove away right away, no plans to stay at this horrible place for another minute.

The forest way was long. It felt like it never ended. But after twenty minutes she finally crossed a tarmac. She turned left without knowing were she was going.

The forest kept surround the way and she only felt she drove longer away from the community. But then she came to a junction again.

One way directed her to Reno and the other to Carson City. She chose to go for Carson City, knowing it was closer to Los Angeles.

After driving for another twenty minutes she stopped at a gas station along the road. She decided to look trough her phone, looking trough possible messages. But her phone was dead and so was Bert's. She went in to the gas station and grabbed her wallet.

Inside she walked to the cashier. "Is there a possibility I could barrow your phone to make a call? My phone is dead."

"Yeah, of course" The boy behind the desk said. "Here" he said and handed her his phone.

She dilated the number and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello? Sheldon it's me!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello? Sheldon it's me!"

"Amy? Is that you?"

"Yes! Look-"

"Amy, were are you? Why haven't you answered any of my texts or calls?"

"I'm sorry. My phone is dead. Bert kidnapped me. He kept me in a little lodge in the woods. I don't know exactly were I am. Somewhere between Reno and Carson City. I'm calling from a borrowed phone from a gas station."

"Are you okay. Did he hurt you? Please tell me he didn't hurt you!"

"I'm okay. He didn't hurt me. Look, I need to call the police. Bert is still in the lodge. I locked it before I escaped. I just wanted to tell you I'm alive and that I'm okay."

"Do you need us to come get you?"

"No, I have my car. But I will try to call you as soon as I get a phone again. I need to go now."

"Wait, Amy!"

"What?"

"I love you! Please be careful."

"I will Sheldon, I love you too! I call you as soon as possible" Amy disconnected the call.

"Are you okay?" the girl behind the desk asked, she had overheard the conversation and looked with big eyes at Amy.

"Yeah, I will only make one more call if it is okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Feel free to make as many calls as you would like."

"Thank you! Were am I exactly?"

"This place doesn't have a name but Carson City is about 10 miles southward."

"Okay, thank you!"

Amy dilated the number to the police "This is the police. What can we help you with?"

"Hello! My name is Amy Farrah Fowler. I just escaped from a man that had kidnapped me and kept me in a lodge in the woods. Somewhere between Reno and Carson City."

"Were are you right now?"

"I am at a gas station 10 miles north of Carson City."

"How did you get there?"

"When Bert kidnapped me he drove me to the lodge with my car."

"Where is this man now?"

"He is still in the lodge. I locked it before I drove away. When I left he was unconscious but I think he would be awake now."

"Okay, we need you to come to the police station in Carson City. We know who you are. You are the two missing people from Los Angeles, Pasadena, right? Amy Farrah Fowler and Bert Garner."

"Yeah that is us. How long have I been away."

"Last friday we got a report from the police in Pasadena that you were missing. It is now Saturday, the week after. We will send police officers to search for Bert right away. But we need you to come here."

"Okay, I try to get there as soon as possible." the police gave her the address and she gave back the phone to the girl behind the desk.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_ "Leonard and Penny."

_Knock, knock, knock _"Leonard and Penny."

_Knock, knock, knock _"Leonard and Penny."

Leonard opened the door. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"I just got a call from Amy!"

"Are you serious? Is she okay?" Leonard asked.

"Where is she?" Penny asked from the kitchen.

"She said she was okay. Bert kidnapped her after our date-night last week. He kept her in a lodge in the forest between Reno and Carson City. She escaped today, and left Bert in the house, locking him inside before she drove away with her car. She was just to call the police when she disconnected our call. She is at a gas station 10 miles north of Carson City"

"He really kidnapped her? So does she need us to come and get her?"

"She said we didn't have to. She had her car, but I want to be with her. Could you please drive me there?"

"It's like an eight hour drive." Leonard reasoned

"No, only seven and a half hour. Please! I really need to see her."

"Only seven and a half, oh well then it's completely different." Leonard said sarcastically.

"I think you should go with him Leonard. You know how he has been all week. He really needs to see her." Penny told her fiancé.

"Can you come with us this time then? Last time a had to drive hours to get him home from his train trip without you."

"Yeah I guess, I was going to spend the day with you anyway." She said and grabbed her jacket and purse. "Let's go."

* * *

"So what happened to her exactly? Was Bert violent to her? Did he hurt her?" Penny asked Sheldon when they were in the car.

"I don't know. She only said that she wasn't hurt, that she called so I knew she was alive and that she was okay. Nothing more. She said Bert still was in the lodge in the forest and that she was going to call the police. I don't know anything else."

"Should we call the police as well? The one here in Pasadena." Leonard asked.

"Yeah, I actually think that would be a good idea. I call them" Sheldon said and dilated the number to Officer Thomson.

He explained that Amy had called him and that she would contact the police in Carson City and everything else she told him. Thomson explained that the police from Carson City already had called them and that they had sent out police officers to search for Bert.

After an hour of driving Sheldon's phone rang.

"Dr. Cooper speaking" he answered.

"Sheldon it's me. Amy"

"Amy! How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm fine Sheldon. I'm at the police station in Carson City. Look, they say I'm not allowed to drive home by myself. They haven't found Bert yet and it's a to big risk to let me be alone with him still free. Can you come her and get me?"

"We are already on our way. We left Pasadena for an hour ago. I wanted to see you as soon as possible." Sheldon answered her.

"You are already on your way? Thank god. Sheldon I miss you so much" Amy said.

"Amy, I miss you too. You have no idea how much. We will be with you in about six and a half hour. Hang on." Sheldon said feeling his voice get thicker by the tears he held in.

They kept talking to each other on the phone. Sometimes just being silent and listen to each other breathing, enjoying the most company they had with each other during the last week.

After being on the phone with Amy for an hour, Sheldon fell asleep in the backseat.

He woke up again when they only had half an hour left to Carson City. He had slept for five hours. This was the longest he had slept in a row since Amy disappeared. The night during the week he had most two hours of sleep in a row so Leonard and Penny didn't bother to wake him up when they stopped for something to eat. They knew he needed the sleep.

They found the police station and Sheldon ran out from the car to the reception.

"Amy Farrah Fowler! I'm here for Amy Farrah Fowler!" Sheldon told the receptionist breathless. "Who are you?" the receptionist asked Sheldon.

"I'm Dr Sheldon Cooper, her boyfriend. Please let me see her." he told her trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, I need to see your ID, then you can see her." The receptionist explained.

He threw up his wallet and showed her his ID. Leonard and Penny just came in when the receptionist was about to show him the room Amy was in. They followed Sheldon and the receptionist to a little room.

"She is in here" the receptionist explained and left when Sheldon opened the door.

"Amy!" he screamed when he saw her sitting on the couch. When she saw him she stood up and walked towards him trowing her arms around him and he his arms around her. They held each other tight, as if they let go they would never see each other again.

After a couple of minutes they let go of each other. And as soon as Amy was out of Sheldon's hold Penny threw her arms around Amy. Their hug was long but not as long as hers and Sheldon's. After Penny, Leonard gave her a quick hug.

"How are you Ames?" Penny asked

"I'm better now that you are here. I missed you all so terribly much. I thought I would never see any one of you again. It broke my heart to think that way." She answered. "All I want right now is to go home and leave all this behind"

"Of course, we will drive home as soon as you are allowed to go away from here." Sheldon answered her.

"We will go and check if you are allowed to go home now" Leonard said to Amy bringing Penny with him and leaving Sheldon and Amy alone.

Amy and Sheldon hugged each other again. "Please tell me you will never leave me again. I will literally die if you disappear like this again. I can't live without you, Amy. I need you. I need you in my life. Please. Promise me you never will leave me." Sheldon looked in her eyes with tears in his own.

"I won't, if you promise the same. My life felt hopeless in that lodge with Bert. My life feel hopeless without you Sheldon. I need you just as much as you need me. Maybe even more." Amy had tears in her eyes as well.

"There's no possibility that is true. You have no idea what you means to me. I have barely slept or eaten at all in a week. I haven't made any progress at work at all. My life doesn't work without you." Sheldon looked in her eyes for a long time before he gave her soft kiss on her lips. At first it barely counted as a kiss but then it got deeper and more passionate. When they were both out of air they pulled back and leaned on each others foreheads, looking in each others eyes.

"When I was away it felt like a part of me was missing. You belong to me Sheldon. You complete me. You will never get rid of me now." Amy said before she kissed Sheldon again. He pulled back and looked in her eyes. "Perfect, because I will never let you go."

They hugged again and a few minutes later Penny and Leonard were back. "They said you could go home. But they needed to talk to you before you left." Penny told them. "Okay, will you stay with me?" Amy asked looking at Sheldon. "Of course." he said taking her hand.

Penny and Leonard left to the waiting room. Sheldon and Amy sat down on the couch holding each other tight, while waiting for a officer to talk to them. After a few minutes a male police officer came in to them. "Amy Farrah Fowler?" he asked in the doorway.

"Yes, that's me" Amy answered him.

"Great." He walked in and sat down in the armchair next to the couch. "We have still not found Bert. They found the house you described but it was empty. The door was still locked and the kitchen window was crashed. We are searching for him in the forest area right now, but there are no signs after him yet."

"Okay, will I be able to go home?"

"You will, but you need to have this with you anywhere you go." He showed them a little remote.

"What is this?" she asked him taking it from his hand.

"This is a 'GPS alarm control'"

"What will I need this for?"

"With Bert still free we need to make sure you are safe. He is probably out searching for you right now. If he would show up you just need to click this button here" he showed her the button "and the police will be alarmed right away. We will be able to see were you are and come to you. It will automatically see witch police station that is closest to you and alarm it. We will be able to come to you as soon as possible and hopefully take Bert before he hurt you."

"Hopefully?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, of course we can't guarantee that you will be safe but this will maybe make you feel at least a little safer." the police officer said smiling at them.

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other.

"If you don't have any other questions you are welcome to go home now. You probably don't have to worry. We will take Bert before he finds you again." And with that the police officer left the room.

"Hopefully? Probably?" Amy said to herself.

"Amy" Sheldon said.

"Yes Sheldon?"

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure he wont take you again. I wont leave you alone until they find him. I will never leave you again. Okay? You will be safe with me" Sheldon told her and hugged her tight.

"Okay" Amy answered him.

They left the room and walked to the waiting room.

"We can go home now" Sheldon said when they found Leonard and penny.

"Great. What did they say to you?" Penny asked looking at Amy.

"I need to carry this with me everywhere I go. If Bert would show up I just need to push this button and the police will be alarmed."Amy explained to them.

"Oh, they don't think they will find him?"

"They said they searched for him now. But it's in the middle of a big forest. So they gave me this, just in case." Amy tried to calm both her friends and herself.

"Okay. Well shall we go?" Leonard asked.

"Yes." Amy answered.

In the car, Sheldon and Amy fell asleep almost immediately in each others arms. Penny fell asleep in the front passenger seat and Leonard drove for about four hours before he felt he also was sleepy. It was now 12:30 am. He stopped at a gas station along the way to get some sleep as well. After sleeping for about an half an hour he got waken up by Sheldon.

"Leonard? Leonard?"

"What is it Sheldon?" he asked irritated.

"Why are we not driving?"

"Because I was tired"

"Then why don't Penny drive?"

"I don't want to wake her up. Relax, I vill just sleep for another half an hour then I will be driving again."

"We, can't stay here!"

"Why not?"

"What if Bert comes? He will kill Amy, and maybe the rest of us too. Look, this is not a safe place. We have to get out of here."

"What the hell are you screaming about?" The voice came from Penny.

"I was just going to stop and sleeping for an hour. I was tired and I didn't want to risk collide with anything. But Sheldon thinks that Bert will come and kill us."

"Calm down Sheldon. There is no way he is here. And he wont kill us. Look I will drive for a while and then Leonard and I can switch again if I get tired. Okay?" Penny looked at him.

"Yes, thank you." Sheldon leaned back and snuggled with Amy and it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

**A/N: Some of you thought that all terrible thing is over now, but calm down there is more coming ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews. I love hearing what you think of my story. It is what makes me want to continue writing it. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it, even if you liked it or not. I can take ****criticism. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

When Amy woke up the next morning she thought she still was in the lodge and the arm around her waist belonged to Bert. But when she looked around she realized that she was in Sheldon's room. She turned around in the bed to look who the arm belonged to. To her delight it belonged to Sheldon. She looked at the peaceful face and she smiled when she thought about what he said to her last night.

When they arrived at 2311 Los Robles, Sheldon insisted that she would sleep at their apartment that night. He didn't want her to be alone as long as Bert was out there with his freedom and searching for Amy. And most of all, he didn't want to be apart from Amy. He wanted her to be close to him.

She looked at her beautiful boyfriend. How she could be so lucky to have him, she had no idea. She gently stroke her palm over his cheek. As a respond, Sheldon pulled her even closer to him and sniffled in the sent from her hair.

"Good morning Beautiful" Sheldon whispered in her ear.

"Good morning Cuddles" Amy smiled back at him.

"I don't think I ever have slept this good. Not even since before you disappeared" Sheldon said, stroking her hair.

"Neither have I. We should do this more often" She said stroking her palm over his chest.

"I agree." He answered, kissing her forehead, her cheek, the tip of her nose and then her lips. She responded the kiss by placing her hand on his shoulder and pull him closer.

Sheldon pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I never want to leave this bed. I want to stay with you here forever."

"Me too." She rested her head against his chest. "I never want to leave you."

He pulled her closer again and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for ten more minutes. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm starving." Amy answered.

"Good, I'll go make some. You can shower if you want to."

"A shower would be perfect. But I don't have any clothes to change too." When they came home during the night, Sheldon had offered her to sleep in one of his t-shirts.

"Right, I understand you don't want to change back to your old clothes. You have worn them for over a week. I will go over to Penny and ask if you can borrow something from her" Sheldon said and left the room.

Sheldon knocked at Penny's door tree times and followed it by her and Leonard's name.

"What do you want Sheldon?" Leonard asked irritated when he opened the door in his robe.

"Good morning to you to!" Sheldon teased. "Amy would like to take a shower but she doesn't have any clothes to change to afterwards. Do you think she can barrow anything from Penny?"

"Sheldon, Penny and I are really tired. We have been driving all night and we would just love to get some sleep without you interrupting us constantly. Can't she barrow something from you instead?" Leonard said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Leonard, I thought you were my friend. I thought you were my _best_ friend. But ever since Amy disappeared you have treated my like I am a pain in the ass. Even more than before. I understand I can be difficult sometimes but you have completely ignored my feelings and just thought about yourself and Penny. Would you please put yourself in my situation. What would you do if someone that flirted with Penny, kidnapped her? I thought you were afraid of loosing her, because every time a guy flirts with her, you freak out and think she will leave you and be with him instead. Do you have any understanding at all that I was terrified when Amy was gone. I thought I had lost her forever. That she was gone. I know you would feel the same way if anything like this happened to Penny. If anything happened to her at all. Bert is still out there, in freedom. And we all know that he is after Amy. She isn't safe until the police find him. This is partly Penny's fault, and you tell me that you can't even barrow Amy some clothes? Wouldn't that be the least you could do for her?" Sheldon was furious.

Leonard was speechless. He constantly heard Sheldon lecturing him, but know... it felt different. "You are right Sheldon, I'm sorry. I _am_ your best friend and I haven't acted like that when you needed me. You are completely right, I would have felt the same way if this was Penny instead of Amy. I promise I will be more supporting. Let me see if a can find some clothes." Leonard headed to the bedroom and looked through Penny's drawers for some appropriate clothes for Amy.

He came back with a pair of pink sweatpants and a floral patterned t-shirt.

"Thank you Leonard, do you think it would be wrong to ask for some underwear too?" Sheldon asked carefully.

"No, I go see if there is any clean ones. You know Penny" Leonard said and Sheldon nodded, completely understanding what he meant.

He came back with a pair of black lace undies and a matching bra. "These were the only clean one I could find. I hope it's okay." Leonard said and gave the underwear to Sheldon. Sheldon gulped when he saw the underwear, thinking about Amy wearing them. "I think it's okay, thank you." Sheldon said and left the apartment, heading back to his own.

He heard the shower and knocked on the bathroom door. "Amy, I have some clothes for you" Sheldon called through the door.

"Okay, the door is open. You can put them on the toilet." Amy called back from the shower.

Sheldon slowly opened the door and putted the clothes on the toilet. As fast as he could, he exited the bathroom again and walked down to the kitchen. He started to prepare breakfast but all he could think about was Amy. In the bathroom he could see her naked shadow trough the periodic table shower drapery. And then there was the underwear he knew she would be wearing now. It made him crazy to know what she would wear under her other clothes.

His thought about Amy got interrupted by her. "Sheldon? SHELDON?" Amy called for his attention.

"What? Oh sorry, I didn't hear you. Are the clothes okay?" He asked eying her up and down. She had the clothes he borrowed from across the hallway and a towel around her hair.

"Yes, it's okay. The underwear are a little uncomfortable but I think I get used to it."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was the only clean one Leonard could find. You know Penny." Sheldon said, trying not to think about her in that way. "Is french toast okay with you?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, that sounds delicious." Amy answered, thinking about the crappy food Bert served her.

Sheldon took two plates with french toast and walked to the living room. Amy followed him and sat down on her usual spot next to Sheldon's. He went back to the kitchen to get the two teacups.

"Here you go" He said and gave the yellow cup to Amy.

"Thank you" she said and received the teacup and took a sip.

"Do you want to watch some TV? There is still left twenty minutes of Dr Who" Sheldon asked, reaching for the remote.

"Yes, that would be okay" She answered before she took a bite of her french toast.

When Dr Who was over and the french toast was eaten up, Sheldon turned off the TV again.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked when he went to the kitchen with the dishes.

"I guess I have to go back to my apartment and check on it. Otherwise I would just like to spend the day with you. If it's okay?" She said, looking hopefully at her boyfriend.

"That is more than okay" he said giving her a kiss on her lips. "All though I don't know how we get there. Your car is still in Carson City."

"Can't Leonard or Penny give us a ride?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Leonard was kind of mad this morning."

"Why?"

"I really don't know. Ever since you disappeared he have treated me like I'm a pain in the ass. And even more then he usually does. He treated me like I was child for worrying about you. I confronted him earlier this morning when I asked for your clothes."

"Why would he treat you like a child for being worried about me. Can't he feel any sympathy at all? Don't he realize that he would feel the same way if anything happened to Penny?"

"I know, that's what I told him. But he did apologize for his behavior. So maybe he would be okay to drive us there. What do you think about this? We go over to your apartment, get some clothes and other necessaries, then go back here. You can sleep here until you get your car and we can drive you to work?" Sheldon looked at Amy for her opinion.

"That would be okay" she answered smiling at the thought about sleeping close to Sheldon again.

"Great, I go and check with Leonard after I done the dishes and showered. Do you want to use my computer to check your email?"

"Yes, I would like to do that. Oh god, there is so much work I have to catch up on." She said and sighed.

Sheldon walked to her and took her in his arms. "Don't worry about that. We will just relax today and enjoy each other. You don't have to think about that today." He said and kissed the top of her head. "I will go and shower now. My computer is over there. I will try hurry" He said and kissed the tip of her nose before he left to the bathroom.

When he came out from the shower and his regular clothes, they went over to Penny's apartment. They knocked and Penny opened the door with a smile.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Penny asked.

"Hello Penny, we wondered if either of you could give us a ride to Amy's apartment. She needs to get some clothes and other necessaries. She will be spending the night here again tonight." Sheldon explained to his blond neighbor.

"Yeah, I can give you a ride. I need to get some groceries so I can leave you there and then come back to give you a ride home when I am done shopping. Can you give me ten minutes to get ready?"

"Sure, we wait in the apartment. You come over when you are done. Thank you Penny." Sheldon said and went back to the apartment again with Amy.

* * *

They sat down on the couch to wait for Penny. "So what did Bert do to you?" Sheldon asked carefully. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" He clarified.

Amy waited for a moment before she began to tell Sheldon. "He kept me in a basement of a lodge in the middle of the forest. Barely any furnitures more than a couch, armchair, coffee table, television and a bookshelf. The only light from outside came from a small window at the top of the wall. He said he would keep me there forever. That I was his girlfriend and if I didn't do as he said I would be punished." She said, thinking about the horrible time she spent in that basement.

"_Did_ he punish you in any way?" Sheldon asked.

"He didn't hurt me physically. He kissed me a couple of times but he never took it longer than that, luckily."

"Yes, thank god for that. All though, the kisses was bad enough. I don't want anyone to kiss you. I don't want anyone to do anything with you. You are mine." He said and pulled her closer to him.

"It was so horrible. I was so scared. Scared of many things. Him punishing me. Never see you again. Never see any of my friends again. Never working again. I have even missed this spot, next to you." She said, and a tear felt down her cheek.

Sheldon felt the tear when it dropped from her cheek to his hand. He loosed Amy from his grip and looked at her face. He stroke the tear away with his thumb and pushed her closer to him again. "Amy, don't cry. You are safe now. Even if he still is out there you are safe with me. I will protect you from him. I will protect you with my life. No one will ever take you away from me again. And no one will ever take me away from you. You have to believe me. They will find him soon. He don't have anything to get out from the forest with. He has no car, no money. Nothing."

"You are right Sheldon. He have nothing. But I have that. I have great friends, a job I love and most important, I have you. I would never trade anything against you. You mean everything to me." He looked in her eyes as she spoke to him and when she stopped he kissed her.

After a moment, Amy pushed back and looked at him. "It's just..."

"Just what?" He asked, waiting for her to continue her sentence.

"I was so terribly scared of him. When I was there, I had never been more scared in my life. I saw this thing in his eyes. He looked like he was crazy"

"He _is_ crazy Amy. He insane, deranged, unhinged. He is a lunatic. All those things for ever believe that you would be his girlfriend. Don't you see that?"

"Yes I do see that. That is why I am so scared of him." Amy said.

Sheldon pulled her in closer again. "Don't worry Amy. Everything will be okay" Sheldon said, trying to calm her.

They stayed like that for a moment and then the door opened. "I'm ready to go now" Penny said as she walked in through the door.

"Okay, let's go" Sheldon said and stood up.

* * *

Penny left Sheldon and Amy outside her apartment building and then went to the grocery store. They walked in to the building and took the elevator to her floor. When they walked in the hallway to her apartment end reached the last corner they saw that the door was broken.

"Oh no, someone have broken in to my apartment" Amy said as she ran to her door.

"Have they taken anything?" Sheldon asked when she walked in.

"No, it doesn't look like that." Amy answered inside the apartment.

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked when he walked in.

"Yes, look. It looks exactly like it did when I left it over a week ago." Amy said to him. But before she got a answer from Sheldon she heard a bang and then someone falling to the ground. She turned over and saw Sheldon laying on the floor. Blood sipping out on the carpet from his head. And behind him, she saw Bert.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. I have been very busy last week with school and other things. And also I was not sure how I would continue with the story after my cliffhanger. But I hope you like how it continued. Let me now what you thought. Even if you liked it or not. And thank you for everyone that have reviewed before. I love you 3**

* * *

"Bert?" Amy whispered.

"It is so nice to see you again Amy. I missed my girlfriend." Bert said and took a step over Sheldon.

"Go away from me Bert. Leave me alone." Amy said and took a step back.

"Is that really how you talk to your boyfriend?" Bert said and took one step closer to her.

"Is this how you treat you girlfriend?" Amy said and backed to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't treat you like this if you kept being a nice girl. I told you your life would be easier if you did like I told you to do" Bert said and continued to walk closer towards Amy.

"Bert, you can't force me be your girlfriend. This is crazy. Don't you want to be with someone that loves you. I wouldn't want to be with Sheldon if I knew he wouldn't want to be with me. It would kill me to have him forced to be with me for the rest of my life if I knew he really didn't want to be with me. That is not a way I would want to spend my life. I know there is someone out there for you who will love for who you are. Not because you force them to be with you." Amy said now with Bert right in front of her with her back pressed to the sink.

"Amy, I have been alone all my life. I have never had a girlfriend. I have barely had any friends. You are the only one who have ever sent me friendly signals. It is my destiny to be with you. Don't you see that?" Bert said, looking in her eyes.

"But is not my destiny to be with you. My heart belong to Sheldon. No one else. You can force me to be your girlfriend and keep me in a lodge in the forest, but that will not make me love you. I know you don't want to spend the rest of your life like that either."

Just as she said that Police officers ran in through Amy's apartment. Before either of them could perceive anything Bert was on the floor with his hands in handcuffs and soon led out trough the door.

When Bert was gone, she realized that Sheldon was hurt. There was paramedics analyzing him.

"Is he going to be okay? He is still alive right? He can't die. Do you understand that? You can't let him die." Amy cried to the paramedics.

"Okay, you need to calm down. He is still breathing and has pulse. _Hopefully_ he has just got a concussion. We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible to get a bigger knowledge of his condition. We have a ambulance waiting downstair." A paramedic told her. "What is his name?"

"His name is Sheldon. Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper. I am his girlfriend, Dr Amy Farrah Fowler." Amy answered.

"Amy, your boyfriend Sheldon will be okay. If you want to, there is place for you in the ambulance." The paramedic told her whilst they started to roll Sheldon out from the apartment on a stretcher.

"Yes, of course I want to." Amy said and followed them. She grabbed Sheldon's hand and held it tight as they entered the elevator.

When Sheldon was in the ambulance and Amy was on her way to enter Penny came running towards them.

"What the hell happened here Amy? Is Sheldon okay?" Penny asked when she saw Sheldon on the stretcher.

"Bert was in the apartment when we came. He had broken in and knocked down Sheldon. I tell you more later. We have to go to the hospital. I will see you there later" And with that said, the ambulance drove away and left Penny in shock.

"Sheldon, can you hear me? Wake up. You can't leave me. Not now. I need you. You hang in there." Amy said as she held Sheldon's hand tight and wished for him to hear her. "How is he doing?" She asked the paramedic.

"His heartbeat and pulse are stable. But he is still unconscious. When we arrive we will be able to scan his brain and see if there is any damage there. We can't do it here. It's good if you keep talking to him. That way he will be calmer if he would wake up." The paramedic explained.

Amy kept talking to him and soon they arrived at the ER.

* * *

"Hey honey" Leonard answered when he saw Penny calling.

"Hey sweetie. Listen, meet me outside our apartment building. I am on my way to pick you up. We need to go to the hospital. Sheldon is hurt." Penny said and cached her breath after saying the words in one breath.

"What? Is he okay. What happened?" Leonard asked, grabbing his jacket and key's.

"I don't know. I was going to pick him and Amy up like I said I would. When I came to her apartment building it was full of police cars, police officers and ambulance on the parking lot. I went out to look what happened when I saw Amy on her way to go in to the ambulance and Sheldon on a stretcher. She said Bert had broken in to her apartment and knocked Sheldon down. She said we would meet them at the hospital and tell me more there." Penny explained.

"Okay I'm on my way. Were is Bert now?" Leonard asked, running down the stairs.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. But I guess with all the polices outside, they took him. I hope so at least. Okay I'm outside now." Penny said and disconnected the call. Leonard went out from the building and in to her car.

"So she didn't say anything else?" Leonard asked when he was in the car.

"No, they needed to take Sheldon to the hospital. His face was full of blood. It was terrible. I feel so sad for Amy. With all they been trough the last week."

"So will he be okay?" Leonard asked again.

"I told you I don't know, but I really hope so."

The rest of the drive was kept in silence. When they arrived they both ran to the reception.

"Hey, we are here for a Sheldon Cooper. Do you know were he is?" Penny asked.

"He is doing a brain scan right now. He arrived for about twenty minutes ago."

"Do you know were his girlfriend is? Amy Fowler." Penny asked.

"No, I don't know that. But there is a waiting room at the same floor. Perhaps she is there." The receptionist answered and gave them the directions.

* * *

When they arrived to the waiting room they saw Amy sitting on a cheer and walked towards her.

"Amy are you okay?" Penny asked and threw her arms around Amy.

"I don't know. It all just feel like a nightmare that wont end." Amy answered and felt her tears coming again.

"What happened?" Leonard asked.

"When we arrived to my apartment, we saw that someone had broken in to my apartment. We went in and Sheldon came in after me. When he didn't answer me I heard a bang and turned around. And there was Bert."

"Did he hurt you?" Penny asked.

"No, only Sheldon. He said he came to get his girlfriend. I tried to talk some sense to him but he didn't listen and then did the police arrive."

"Will Sheldon be okay?" Penny asked.

"I hope so. He has to. They said his heartbeat and pulse was stable but they had to scan his brain to see if there is any damage there. They are doing it right now."  
"Yes we know sweetie. Look Amy, he will be okay. There is no way he wouldn't survive this now when he got you back." Penny said, trying to calm her bestie.

"How do you know that? Maybe he will survive, but with his brain all messed up. Maybe he won't feel any meaning with life without his brilliant mind. He will leave me." Amy said.

"Are you serious Amy? Yes he loves his brain, but when you were gone he couldn't function at all. He was miserable. Maybe before his brain was his true love, but now it's you. Don't you understand that?" Penny said.

"Do you really think so?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do. And I know it's true. You have no idea what he was like before he met you and last week. It was like looking at two completely different people." Penny said.

"Penny is right Amy. You have really changed Sheldon. There is no way he would leave you." Leonard said.

Before any of them could say anything more, a doctor arrived and called for Amy's name.

"Yes, that is me" Amy answered and stood up.

"Hello, I am Dr. Robinson." The doctor introduced himself.

"Is he okay. How did the scan go?" Amy asked.

"The result of the scan will take one or two more hours. He is in a room at the ICU right now." The doctor explained.

"Can we see him?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but he is still unconscious"

"Will he be okay?" Amy asked again.

"Hopefully. All the values are still stable. If it is just a concussion he will wake up soon. But until the result of the brain scan has arrived we can't be sure. We will just have to wait and hope for the best. There is not anything else we can do right now." The doctor said and now stood outside Sheldon's room.

Dr. Robinson opened the door and let them in. Sheldon laid on the bed with machines around him that beeped. He had a bandage over his head were the blood had came from.

"I will come back when I got the result. If anything would happen or if you need anything just call. You just push here and we will be alarmed." Dr. Robinson explained. "Do you have any questions?" They nodded no and Dr. Robinson left the room.

Amy sat down on the cheer beside the bed and took Sheldon's hand in hers.

"Sheldon, can you hear me? It's me, Amy. Please wake up. I want you to know that I love and I wont leave your side until you wake up." Amy said and kissed him on his cheek.

"I think I will go out to the waiting room and call everybody. Let them know what happened." Leonard said and left the room.

Penny walked to stand on the other side of the bed and gently stroke Sheldon's hair.

"I feel awful" Penny said low.

"Why?" Amy asked and looked up at her bestie.

"It is my fault he is here."

"What are you talking about Penny? This is not your fault. If it's anyones fault except Bert, it's mine."

"I was the one who said that you should go for him. Bert I mean. I saw your relationship with Sheldon and I couldn't understand why you wanted to put up with him and keep thinking he would change. I thought he only used you to get things his way like he did with Leonard. I mean he had you write under a relationship-agreement. I thought you deserved love, and I didn't see that coming from Sheldon. But now I see how he has changed. When you were gone I understood that he really loved you. I looked miserable. And I was barely there for him. I acted like he was stupid for worrying about you. And now he is here." Penny had tears dropping from her eyes.

"Penny, this is not your fault. I know you think our relationship was weird and stupid, but that's because you didn't understand it. It was nothing like you were used to. Neither Sheldon or I have been in a relationship before so we are doing this our way. And it was really weird before, even I thought so. But we have made it work. He has changed a lot since we met for the first time. I can see that even if I didn't know exactly how he was before we met. And I have changed a lot too. I never thought I needed someone else in my life. But now I know I never could live without him in my life. Also you and everyone else in our group. When I was gone I realized how much I missed every one of you guys. Not only Sheldon. I always say Sheldon have been the one that really changed my life, but you have really changed my life too. If not more. I have never had any friends before and definitely not besties. It's not your fault that Sheldon is here. I should have told Bert a year ago that I had a boyfriend and that I wasn't interested. I shouldn't have given him false hopes. This is all my fault. And I am afraid Sheldon will leave me now." Amy said and looked at Sheldon.

"What do you mean? Why would he leave you? Have you not listened to anything he told you since you came back?" Penny asked, looking at Amy confused.

"If he wakes up, but with his brain damaged, he will blame me for it. For not telling Bert the truth earlier. You know how much he loves his brain. He will not feel any meaning in life if it wont function the same way it did before. And he will leave me for destroying his life."Amy said and looking down at his hand in hers.

Then suddenly she felt him squeezing her hand. She looked up at his face. "I will never leave you Amy!" Sheldon whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

"_I will never leave you Amy!"_

"Sheldon?" Amy said and looked up at his face. "You're awake!"

"Where am I?" Sheldon asked and looked confused around in the room.

"You're at the hospital" Amy answered him, still holding his hand.

"Why am I here?" He asked, still confused. Amy was afraid he had lost his memory.

"What is the last thing you remember?" She asked, hoping he remembered everything even if the latest things that happened weren't things she wanted to remember herself.

"I remember the two of us in a fight. It was date-night. And you said you would go with some guy to Santa Monica. Then we kissed. And I went to bed. Have I slept since our date-night? Why am I at the hospital? And why would I leave you? Did you go to Santa Monica with Bert all though you said you wouldn't? Is that why you thought I would leave you?" Sheldon was very confused.

Amy looked at him with all his questions. She had ruined him. She had destroyed his life. He didn't remember anything about Bert and the kidnapping..

"Sheldon, you haven't slept since our latest date-night. That was over a week ago. It has happened very much since then. You are at the hospital because you got hit in the head." She didn't know how much she should tell him. She was afraid that something could happen to him if he got to much information. And then a nurse and Dr Robinson came in after Penny said that Sheldon woke up.

"So what happened during the last week? And who hit me in my head?" Sheldon asked both Amy, the nurse and the doctor.

"Hello Sheldon! You woke up again. That is great!" Dr Robinson said without answering his questions.

"What happened?" Sheldon asked again, frustrated that they ignored his questions.

"I think we will wait to tell you about everything that happened" Dr Robinson said. "You got hit in the head and we have done a brain scan to see if there is any damage on your brain. Right now you need to rest and then we will check on you later to see if you got any of your memory back. It is not unusual that there is a blackout after a concussion and most of the time all of the memory come back in a couple of days. The result from the brain scan should be here in an hour. Then we can see if there is anything wrong and tell you more then."

"I lost my memory? That is not possible. I have an eidetic memory, I don't forget about anything." Sheldon said anxious.

"I will ask you a couple of questions from my journal that I want you to answer. That way we can see if you remember anything. Can you do that?"

"Alright" Sheldon said and looked at Amy, squeezing her hand a little.

"What is your full name?"

"My name is Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper."

"Great, that is right. When is your date of birth?"

"26th February 1980"

"That is also correct. Where were you born?"

"I am officiated at Lawrence Memorial Hospital in Galveston, Texas. But me and my twin sister 'fell out' at K-mart."

"Okay, the hospital was right. Although it doesn't say anything here about K-mart. I think this is enough questions for now." Dr Robinson said and closed his journal. "Right now it seems like you only forgot about the last week. You still remember your girlfriend and personal basic information, that is a good sign. Rest for an hour and I will come back when the result is here." Dr Robinson said and left the room.

"I think you should do like he suggested. Get some rest, I will go out to Penny and Leonard and inform them about the new information. I will be here when you wake up again" She smiled at him and was on her way to give him a kiss on the lips before she left. But Sheldon turned his face away.

"What are you doing Amy? We do not kiss in public. And we sure hell not kiss at a hospital with all the germs." Sheldon looked at her like she was stupid. "Maybe you were the one that hit your head"

Amy looked at him. She couldn't even describe her feelings right now. She was so happy that Sheldon was awake again but worried about his brain. And now he did this to her. It was like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. It was to much. She needed to get out of her. She walked out from the room with tears in her eyes. Down the hallway to the elevators. She heard Penny calling after her but before her bestie could reach her she got in to the elevators with the doors closing just before Penny could get in. All Penny could see was Amy's eyes filled with tears.

The past 24 hours were on repeat in Amy's head. From escaping from Bert, finally hear Sheldon's voice again and then see him. All the things he said to her. Spending the night with him. Then finding the apartment was broken in to. Hear Sheldon fall to the ground. The conversation with Bert. And like it wasn't enough, Sheldon and his loss of memories. Treating her like she was stupid for trying to kiss him. Treating her like he always treated her.

The words he said to her. That he would protect her with his life. To never leave her. And his begging for her to never leave him. That he would die without her. That his life didn't work without her. It all felt like a hit under the belt right now. Laughing at her for believing Sheldon would change. He was just Sheldon. Same old Sheldon. There was no way he would change.

She felt so stupid for believing he might do so. For believe him he would never leave her.

She had never been more devastated in her life. At least she knew not to wait for him anymore. This was for the best. If he didn't tell her now, he would tell her later and she would have wasted even more time of her life on him. She knew he was like this all along. She was just so stupid for hoping and waiting. She would leave him behind her now. She wouldn't waste more time on him. She had already wasted 5 years on him for thinking he would change. She wouldn't waste a single day more on him. It was time for her to move on.

When she came out from the entrance of the hospital she realized that she didn't have her car. It was still in Carson City.

She, like Sheldon, didn't like buses since they were full of germs, but right know that was her only choice. She could take a cab, but they were also full of germs and she didn't trust the drivers.

It only took two minutes before the bus came. She took a seat and looked out trough the window. She saw Penny coming out from the hospital looking around. Probably looking after her.

When the bus drove past Penny she saw Amy sitting on the bus. She ran to her car as quickly as possible and followed the bus. She obviously already knew were Amy lived but she wanted to be sure were Amy went off. She called Leonard to inform him were she was.

"Hey honey, where did you go?" Leonard asked when he answered.

"Hi sweetie. I'm in the car right now and driving after the bus Amy is on"

"Why is she on a bus. Doesn't she want to be with Sheldon?"

"I don't know. Something must have happened and I am going to find out what. I call you when I have talked to her."

"Okay, good luck. See you later, bye honey."

"Bye sweetie."

* * *

The bus stopped outside Amy's apartment building. It felt weird to be here right know. Two hours ago, she was here with Sheldon on a stretcher and the parking lot full of police cars and officers. And now it was empty, with just a couple of regular cars parked like they used to.

Right before she entered the building she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Penny running towards her.

"Go away Penny. I really just want to be alone right now." Amy said before she went inside.

"Amy, wait." She heard Penny call after her before she entered the elevator. Once again the doors closed before Penny had a chance to get in. Penny was really tired of that right now.

But this time, instead of waiting for the elevator to come back down she ran up the stairs instead. She got up right after Amy exited the elevator and headed to her apartment.

"I said go away Penny. Leave me alone."

"Why would I do that when I see that you are upset. You are my best friend. I am here for you whenever you need me so tell me what's going on" Penny said as she followed Amy to her apartment.

"Well, I don't need you right now. I just want to be alone. Go to the hospital again. To Leonard and Sheldon. They need you more than I do right now." Amy said before she entered to her apartment. But when she saw the apartment and the signs after what just happened there two hours ago she started to cry again.

"Clearly you are wrong. Tell me what happened" Penny said as she hugged her bestie.

"There is nothing to say. Except that I am a stupid idiot who thought that he would change. That he actually loved me and wanted to be with me. I have just fooled myself the last couple of years. I just want to leave this all behind and start over. So please just go so I can do that." Amy said as she held the door open for Penny to leave.

"Okay, you have to make much more sense than that. I absolutely don't understand anything. What happened? What did he say?"

Amy kept holding the door open without saying anything.

"I wont leave until you tell me what happened." Penny said crossing her arms.

Amy closed the door again and sat down on the couch.

"Why do you not want to tell me Amy? You can always talk to me. I am your bestie. I will never make fun of you if something had happened. I will always support you. You know that right?" Penny said when Amy just sat silent on the couch, looking down at her hands.

"I feel so stupid" Amy finally said still looking at her hands.

"Why?"

"For believing he would change. It was to good to be true. I should have understand that. I fell for his tricks."

"Tell me what happened after I left Amy. It will all make more sense to me then."

"After you left, I told him to tell me the last thing he remembered. He told me about our last date-night. How we had a fight, then a kiss. That he went to bed and that he thought he had slept ever since the date-night. He had forgot everything about Bert, the kidnapping and everything he said to me when we finally met again." Amy finally said.

"He has no memory from the last week? But he said he wouldn't leave you." Penny said.

"No he has no memory from last week. He thought I went with Bert to Santa Monica, and that he would leave me for that."

"So why are you so upset? You looked so happy when he woke up"

"I was happy. The doctor said he needed some rest. So I told him he should do like the doctor said and sleep until they came with the result from the brain scan. I told him I would be back when he woke up and go out to you guys while he slept. Before I left I was going to kiss him goodbye but..."

"But what Amy? What happened?"

"He turned away. He asked what I was doing. Told me that we didn't kiss in public and sure hell not on a hospital with all the germs. He asked if I weren't the one that hit my head instead of him. After all he said to me yesterday and today. I feel so stupid for believe he would actually change. That if I waited long enough he would say nice things like he did. But this just proves how wrong I were. He is just same old Sheldon. Who just cares about himself and nobody else. I need to stoop fooling myself and move on with my life."

"He really asked if you weren't the one that hit your head?"

"Yes. Doesn't it seems like something he could say?"

"Yes the old Sheldon. But not the Sheldon I saw grow during the last week."

"Yes, exactly. He is just same old Sheldon and I am tired of that Sheldon."

"But don't some memories come back after a concussion? Like a hangover. After a while some of the memories come back. Maybe you just need to wait a while until he got some time to recover. I mean it was just right after he woke up. I don't think you should take this so seriously."

"No, I am done waiting for him. I am tired of being wanted. Tired of being loved. I need to move on and leave him behind."

"Amy, don't make a rushed decision. At least wait a couple of days or weeks until he got time to be fully recovered. What if all his memories come back and you both end up with a broken heart. If he still is the same old Sheldon after three or four weeks, make a decision then instead. Do you really want to risk this to end? I have seen both of you the last five years and these last 24 hours and it is true love. You can't risk to destroy that and you can't risk to let Sheldon destroy it either. You have worked on this relationship for five years. You can't just trow that away."

"I really want this to work Penny, but I don't want to risk end up with a more broken heart than I already have."

"You can look at it that way, or you can look at it like you would risk the two of you to not end up together, and that will brake my heart. It's your call. But I don't think the Shamy will ever end, it will last forever."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if you know about the final episode in season 8, but this last meaning means a lot to me. I truly believe it. There is no way it will ever end. I don't want to spoil for those who are spoiler free. So that is all i am going to say. Please review. I love you if you do that. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

When Penny finally convinced Amy to come with her to the hospital, Sheldon was awake again. Leonard had been with him when the doctor spoke to him. The result from the brain scan showed that there was no damage in his brain. He would hopefully be recovered soon and have his memory back. But there was no sign from that at all right now. They would keep him over the night and see if any more of his memory was back then. If it was worse he would have to stay a little longer, but if it was better he could go home

"Oh, good you are back again" Leonard said when Penny and Amy arrived to the waiting room. "Where did you go?" Leonard asked Amy after he kissed Penny hello.

"I don't want to talk about it" Amy said. "Have the you got result from brain scan yet?" She asked instead, wanted to change the topic.

"Yes. There was no damage on the brain. His memory will hopefully come back soon again. He asked for you when he woke up."

"Really, he asked for me?"

"Yes, of course. I don't see why you think that is weird." Leonard said, looking confused at Amy. They have been like to lovebirds since she came back. And now she acted like she was dealing with the old Sheldon.

"You should go see him now. Is he still awake?" Penny said, looking at Leonard.

"Yes, I think so. He was looking at TV when I left the room. Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Emily should be her soon. They would bring some comic books and DVD:s so he had something to do during his visit."

Penny followed Amy to his room. "It will all be okay Amy. He will remember what happened. Don't worry. Just have some patience with him. You are the most patience person I know, so I know this will turn out okay. I'm out here if you need me." Penny said and hugged Amy before she went in to Sheldon.

"Thank you Penny. You really are good friend."

"Well, I am your bestie after all." Penny said and kissed Amy's cheek before she walked back to Leonard.

Amy opened the door and walked inside. Sheldon looked away from the television and looked at Amy.

"There you are. Where did you go? You said you would be here when a woke up"

"I'm sorry. I just needed some time alone. But i'm here now" Amy said and was able to give him a little smile.

"Did you leave because I didn't kiss you?" Sheldon asked and looked curiously at Amy.

"Partly that and the things you said" Amy said after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry Amy. I didn't want to upset you. But we only kiss at date-night's and this is not a date. Right?" Sheldon said.

"No it's not. I was just so happy to see that you were awake again. Hopefully you will get back your memory soon. How do you feel? Does your head hurt?" Amy asked and sat down on the cheer beside the bed again.

"It's not that bad right now. It hurt before but they gave me a aspirin so it's better now."

"When will they let you go home?"

"Tomorrow. If nothing else happened I could leave before lunch."

"That's great. I thought you would have to stay her much longer."

"Will you play some counterfactuals with me?" Sheldon asked.

"Sure" Amy answered and gave him a little bigger smile.

When they had played counterfactuals for 45 minutes, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Sheldon said.

Bernadette, Howard, Raj, Emily, Leonard and Penny came in to the room.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Raj asked.

"I'm okay now. I had a headache before but it is better now. I also vomited a little before but it also feels better now."

"That's good. When will you come home?" Bernadette asked.

"Tomorrow before lunch hopefully. If nothing else happens. I really miss my spot on the couch. And my comic books."

"Well, we can't do anything about your spot but we brought some comic books with us for you. Al though the doctor said before that you shouldn't read or watch any TV. You could get a headache and feel a little sick, so I think you should wait to do that for a little longer. But we also brought your pajama and clothes for tomorrow." Howard said and took out everything from his backpack.

"Thank you Howard. I really appreciate it." Sheldon said and gave him a big smile.

"Well, don't thank me. Leonard told me to bring this. You should thank him." Howard said.

Sheldon didn't say anything to Leonard but he gave him a give big smile.

Leonard knew that if this was old Sheldon it was good with even a smile from his roommate. At least he knew to not just take this gesture for grant.

Amy could see that Sheldon was tired and suggested he would get some rest. She told him she would be back tomorrow morning and take him home.

She went out to the waiting room again with everyone else without kissing Sheldon this time. She didn't know how he would react and didn't want to risk another confrontation from him.

When they got to the waiting room everyone hugged Amy. This was the first time she saw any of them since she came home again.

They told each other how much they have missed each other and Amy told them about everything that happened during the last week. From the fight with Sheldon to Bert in her apartment. And then how Sheldon acted now after he woke up.

Everyone felt very bad for Amy. They all knew how long she had waited for Sheldon to change and be more physical. And now he had forgot everything again.

When everything was said and everyone had told her how sad they were for her they realized how tired she must be. Amy hugged everyone bye. Except for Leonard and Penny since they would give her a ride home.

When she got in to her apartment she looked around and then sat down on the couch. The door was repaired now but there was still blood on the carpet from were sheldon had been. She would need to replace the carpet where it was blood. But she didn't want to think about that right now. She was really tired and all she wanted was to take a shower, take on some of her own clothes and then sleep.

Tomorrow Sheldon would come home again. She had actually no energy to be patient with him right now. She felt like moving back to square one again. All she could wish for was that his memory would be back when he woke up again tomorrow and everything would go back to like it was 24 hours ago.

She showered and as soon as her head reached her pillow she was asleep.

* * *

Leonard picked her up the next morning to go to the hospital and take Sheldon home. 10 am, Sheldon was allowed to go home if he hadn't got worse. And hopefully he hadn't.

When they arrived at the hospital and Sheldon's room, he sat on the end of the bed and talked to Dr Robinson.

"Great you are here" Dr Robinson said when Amy and Leonard entered the room. "I just finished asking Sheldon some questions. It seems like now that he haven't lost any more memories, but he still doesn't remember anything from last week. If it seems like he have lost more memories, come back here. Other wise, just be patient and wait for him to recover and he will get his memory back." Dr Robinson said looking at Amy and Leonard.

"When can I get back to work?" Sheldon asked, looking forward to be back at work again.

"I think you should stay home today and rest and go back to work when you feel like you have enough energy. Listen to your body and don't do anything that doesn't feels good. You will be tired for a couple of days. Don't drink any alcohol or do any physical training within a month. Other than that you should be fine. Do you have any other questions?"

The tree of them nodded no. "Well, than you can go home now. Take it easy, and remember. Listen to your body" Dr Robinson said and left the room.

"Did you sleep well this night?" Amy asked when they left the room.

"Yes, I slept very well. Thank you for asking" Sheldon answered and smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well." Amy answered and smiled back. It was weird to talk to Sheldon like this again. To not tell him that she had woken up in the middle of the night by a bad dream. That she missed him by her side in her bed. That all she wanted to do was to hug him and tell him how happy she was that he was okay and that Bert hadn't hurt him more than he did. But she kept silent and gave him the space between them she knew he wanted.

In the car, Sheldon wanted to play 'I spy'. Amy did like he asked for, even if she wasn't in the mood for it. She just wanted to go home and wake up in her bed from this nightmare. To wake up with Sheldon on the side of her. Cuddle with him and kiss him good morning like they did the morning before. It felt like it never happened.

Amy spent the day with Sheldon. According to the relationship-agreement she would take care of him when he was sick, so that's what she did. She helped him with his laundry since he hadn't been able to do it saturday night like he used to. She cooked for him and they played counterfactuals.

When it was 5 pm Amy got a call from the police and said that her car was here again and that she could pick it up at the police station.

When Leonard was home again she left Sheldon with him and went to get her car. Since Sheldon said he felt much better he considered himself not sick anymore and said that she could leave if she wanted to. She felt I little hurt since he said that she could leave just because he wasn't sick anymore. That he only spent the day with her because she had to according to the relationship-agreement. But she ignored those thoughts. After all she needed to get her car and wanted some alone time.

She got a ride from Penny. To her delight she didn't ask anything more about herself and Sheldon.

When they arrived Penny followed her to the reception.

"Hello, I am here to receive my car. It should have come here today from Carson City." Amy said to the receptionist.

"Yes, there arrived a car here today from Carson City. Can I get your ID?"

Amy gave them her ID and followed the police officer that would show her to it. During the time she asked the officer about Bert.

"Has anything more happened with Bert?" She didn't like to mention him but she wanted to know if she was safe or if he had been able to escape from the police.

The police officer looked at her for a long time. "I guess you haven't heard what happened?" He finally said.

"What? What happened?" Amy asked confused.

"Bert is dead."

"What? How did that happen?" Amy asked really chocked by the news she just received.

"When they took him from your apartment he started to cry. A lot. When we got outside he became very violent. We tried to get him to calm down but he kept trying to get away. He was able to release himself from us. We were on our way to shoot him in the foot to get him to stay and not run away, but then he jumped in front of a bus, and he was dead. There was nothing they could do to keep him alive. He died right away."

Amy looked at him for a long time. She didn't know how to react. She didn't know if she would laugh or cry. She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad. Maybe a little of both. Happy that she was safe from him now. That he wouldn't be able to do anything more to her or her friends. Sad that it had ended this way. She knew that she could have helped Bert. Helped him the be happy without her being his girlfriend.

"So what happens now?" Penny asked, knowing Amy wouldn't be able to ask or talk with the news she just received.

"We will have a trial so you will be contacted for a inquiry soon."

Penny looked at Amy to see how she was doing. There was so much that had happened during the last one and half week. She must be so confused right now.

"This must be very confusing for Amy, officer. Very much has happened during the last week."

"Of course, I understand. Let me show you the car and we will contact you soon with more information." The officer said and showed them to her car.

"Will you be able to ride home alone?" Penny asked.

"Yes, I will be alright. Thank you for your concern." Amy said and gave her bestie a warm smile.

"Good. Of course. I'm always here for you" Penny said and gave her a hug. "Will you to the cheesecake factory tomorrow and eat as usual?"

"I will see. I have to get back to work tomorrow and there is so much I have to make up for but I will try."

"Okay, call me if you need me. You know how to reach me" Penny said and gave her kiss on the cheek before she left to her own car.

"Bye Penny" Amy called after her.

"Bye" Penny answered, turning around and waving.

* * *

The next morning, Amy drove to work. It was almost two weeks now since she been there last time. There was so much work she needed to catch up on.

She went to Principal Siebert first, to let him know she was back.

She knocked on his door and he told her to come in.

"Dr Fowler. Great that you are back. Sheldon informed me what happened to you. I hope you feel better. You are welcome back."

"Thank you Siebert. I wanted to ask if there has been any changed on my research while I was gone. Or if I just can continue right were I left it."

"Actually, we needed to cancel your research."

"What? Why? Just because I was gone almost two weeks? Can't that count like vacation?"

"The problem is not that you was gone. We would not cancel this because of that."

"Then why are you canceling it?"

"One of the students in your research team had giving false data. The result so far from is just garbage."

"But, what? Why can't I continue with the research? This is not my fault" Amy tried to reason.

"The student that did this have already been kicked out from our university. I'm sorry he ruined this for you. This is not your fault."

"Isn't there anything I can do continue on with it. I don't want these moths to be a waste of time. I thought I really was on to something."

"The foundation for this research has all been spend and there is barely anything left. If you can't get new money within one week we will have to cancel the research completely. But if you can get new money, you can continue from were you left. You know it all matters about money."

"One week? How will I possibly get new money within one week? There is no way that is possible"

"I'm sorry Dr Fowler. I wish I could do something, with all you been trough recently. But there is nothing else I can do. Didn't you get your last foundation from someone in Saudi Arabia? Try there one more time. I have to go now. There is a meeting in ten minutes I am expected to arrive at. I will meet you here in one week again. Good luck"

Before Amy could say anything else she was left outside Siebert's office.

What would happen now? Like she didn't have enough to deal with. Now she needed to get new grant money. And in one week. There was no way that would be possible. She could call Faisal. But when she signed Sheldon's relationship-agreement she emailed him and said that they would end their engagement. And he had been understanding. He was on his way to contact her himself since he also was in a new relationship. There was no way he would give her money now if she wasn't his fiancé.

What should she do?

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope you still are with me. The M-rating will soon take place. Maybe not in the next chapter but definitely in the one after that. Thanks for continue reading, and please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Amy decided to ask Faisal. But it felt wrong to ask him by email. It felt better to do it by person. So she decided to go to Saudi Arabia and meet him. It would be good for her to get away as well and have some time to think trough the things that happened lately. She really wanted to continue with this research so the long flight was worth it if Faisal agreed to give her a grant. This was her only hope. There was no way she could find someone else that would give her money to her research.

She met the rest of the gang at the cheesecake factory that night.

"So how was work today Sheldon?" Amy asked when she sat down at the table next to Sheldon and Penny.

"It was good. But I got tired very fast, so I had so take a nap now and then to rest. How was your day Amy?"

"Terrible. A student in my research team had given false data so they had to cancel everything."

"But it wasn't your fault. Can they just cancel it like that?"Penny asked.

"There is no money left for me to continue. The only way is for me to get a new grant."

"So can't you just get a new grant?" Penny asked.

"It's not that simple. I have to get it within a week."

"A week. That's almost impossible." Bernadette said.

"I know. I think my only solution is to go to Saudi Arabia again and ask Faisal. I don't know how else I can get the money."

"You have to go all the way to Saudi Arabia? Can't you just ask him by email?" Penny asked.

"I could, but I feels better to ask him face to face. It feels rude to ask him for money just like that. If he will give me any money at all. He's not my fiancé anymore, so he might not give me the money."

"Then why do you go all the way to Saudi Arabia? Isn't it a little risky to fly all the way there and maybe not even get the money?" Bernadette asked.

"I know it is a long shot and very risky but it's my only chance. I really want to continue with this research. Other wise it has just been a waste of time."

"Alright. So when will you leave?" Penny asked.

"On thursday."

"So soon?" Bernadette asked.

"I have to. They only gave me a week."

"How long will you stay?" Penny asked.

"Just a couple of days. I have to be back in one week with a answer to President Siebert."

"Sheldon! How can you not say anything about Amy going away?" Penny suddenly asked Sheldon, who discussed Star wars with the other boys.

"What? I understand why she has to go away. It all matters about money during a research. I support her to go to Saudi Arabia." Sheldon answered, turning around to continue the discussion about Star wars.

Both Penny and Bernadette looked at Amy for her reaction. They could see how held back the tears. She was really the strongest and most patience woman they knew. How she could hold back all the feelings, they had no idea.

"Well, he only makes it easier to go to Saudi Arabia. The goodbye wont be so hard" Amy said when she saw the look on her friends face's.

"Do you want to have ha girl's night tomorrow before you leave? It has a been long time since we had one." Penny said.

"Sure. But I have to be at the airport early on thursday. The flight leave 7:45 am and I have to be there two hours before."

"Why don't you sleep at my place and I will drive you to the airport in the morning so you don't have to take a cab?" Penny suggested.

"Sure. That would be great. I hate to take a cab."

"Great. Do you want to go shopping tomorrow after I left work. Saudi Arabia is hot right? You will be cooked if you go around there with all those layers." Penny said and poked on Amy's outfit.

"I guess your right" Amy said and looked down at her clothes.

"Great, maybe we can even get you something so your boyfriend over there give you attention again" Penny said and poked at Sheldon.

Amy looked over at him. There he was and looked happy discussing movies with the guys. She was sure he would barely miss her when she would leave. It felt like someone was chopping her with a knife in her heart when she thought about how he had changed from old Sheldon to the Sheldon who showed her how much he loved her and then back to old Sheldon again. Not even she herself understood how she could stand to be patient with him. He kept being selfish and disappoint her over and over again. She didn't want to do this anymore.

"We can try, but I don't think it will change anything. He is Sheldon. Same old Sheldon." Amy said and looked down, fidgeting with the napkin.

"Don't give up on him Amy. You know he will get his memory back soon." Bernadette said.

Amy didn't answer. She just sat silent looking at Sheldon.

They ended the conversation about her work and Sheldon. And enjoyed the dinner and company. Everyone was gathered again for dinner for the first time in two weeks. Penny had told everyone about Bert before Amy arrived and suggested that they shouldn't mention it. She knew it was hard for Amy to think and talk about it.

* * *

Amy spend the next day packing for her trip to Saudi Arabia. She packed some of her regular clothes even if she knew that Penny and Bernadette would make her buy some other clothes later that day. And if she knew her friends right, it would be clothes she was not completely comfortable with.

Sheldon had texted her in the morning like he always did. But it wasn't something special. Just the usual good morning text he sent every day. He didn't seem to bother that she would be away for a couple of days. Even the progress they had made since new years eve seemed to be away to. He acted like he didn't have any feelings for her at all anymore. She was just one of the members in his social group. Nothing different than anyone else. She had decided that if he still acted like this when she came back from Saudi Arabia she would terminate the relationship-agreement. It didn't seem to mean anything to him after all. It was just a paper they both signed so she would do whatever he wanted. She was his toy that he played with.

She left her apartment at the afternoon to meet Penny, Bernadette and Emily at the mall.

They convinced her to buy three new dresses. They reasoned that if she would convince a prince to give her money she needed to look appealing. They also convinced her to buy two skater skirts and some matching tank tops and blouses.

When they had been shopping for two hours they went to Penny's apartment for a girls night.

"So what happens if you don't get any money to your research?" Penny asked.

"I will have to start on a new research that doesn't need much money. And then hopefully that will lead to some money if it is successful. Or join another research team."

"But why don't you just do that and get money that way, instead of going to Saudi Arabia?"

"Because I really want to continue with this one. I thought I was really on to something and it has been really funny to work with this. I don't want to just give it up like that. If I start on a another research it will take a very long time before I have the money to this research. It goes faster his way. Hopefully. "

"Okay. Do you know what you would like to work on if this doesn't go all way?" Bernadette asked.

"No, I have really no idea. I would continue with this research for a couple of more months so I haven't thought about what I would do after that. I didn't think it would be canceled like this."

"You know. My research will end in three weeks. And I don't know what I will do after that either. Maybe we could work on something together. That would be fun." Bernadette said.

"That would be very much fun. What do you suggest?" Amy asked, feeling a little happier again.

"Maybe we could try to come up with something to cure Alzheimer's. That would give us a big breakthrough with our careers. And also improve many people's life." Bernadette said.

"It would be amazing to find a cure to that. And it would be really easy to get a foundation to that. I tell you what. If Faisal don't want to give me a new grant, we will apply for a foundation to a Alzheimer's research." Amy said.

"Great. I actually hope that you wont get new money from Facial now." Bernadette joked.

Amy smiled back and laughed at her comment.

"Have Sheldon made any signs from getting his memory back?" Emily asked.

"No. And I actually don't think it will happen soon. I miss him" Amy said and felt sad again.

"It will happen soon Amy. The doctor said it would probably be back within a month. Just wait for him." Penny said, trying to convince her to be positive and patient.

"But what if he doesn't? Do I have to wait for him the rest of my life? I don't want that. I'm tired of waiting. He said 'probably' a month. But that means it could be much longer. I don't feel like I am his girlfriend anymore. I know I have been patience but a have a line too. And the line has been crossed now. It's just too much. If he hasn't change when I come back again, I will terminate the relationship-agreement. I don't want to live like this for the rest of my life. I have to move on."

"I feel really sorry for you. You don't deserve this." Bernadette said and stroke her on her arm.

"I'm sorry too, sweetie. If anyone deserve romance it's you" Penny said and stroke her on her back.

"Thank you guys. You really are true friends." Amy said and smiled at the three girls around her. "I think I will go over right now and say goodbye to him before I leave tomorrow." Amy said and stood up.

She walked over the hallway knocked on the door to 4A.

"Good evening Amy" Sheldon greeted when he opened the door. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Good evening Sheldon. I just wanted to come over and say goodbye before I leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh, so nice of you. Would you like a cup of tea? I was just going to make some for myself before I go to bed." Sheldon asked and closed the door after Amy.

"Sure, that would be nice" Amy said and sat down on the chair next to the kitchen island. "How are your head?"

"It's better now. I don't get tired so easily anymore. And I didn't get a headache today." Sheldon said as he filled the teapot with water.

"That's great. Do you remember anything from last week?" Amy asked.

"No, sadly not. But as long as I didn't forgot anything about physics or science I don't really care." Sheldon said as he opened the box with teabags. "Which taste would you like?"

Amy looked at him. Had he really just said that. She knew that he didn't knew what he talked about since he lost the memories from last week, but the words still hurt her like a knife in her heart.

"Amy? Why are you crying?" Sheldon asked. "I just asked what taste you would like."

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I can't do this. I know you don't understand what's happening because you lost the memories from last week. But you don't know how much it hurts for me when you say you don't care what memories you lost if it didn't had anything to do with physics or science. It just show me that those are your true love. Not me." Amy said as she stood up and was on her way to go. "Goodnight Sheldon" And Amy left the apartment, leaving Sheldon with a bag of lemon tea in his hand and a confused look on his face.

"Oh dear, they really do be crazy" he said as he pored water in his cup.

Amy stood in the hallway before she entered Penny's apartment again. She dried the tears from her eyes and tried to calm down. She took a few deep breaths and then walked in to the apartment.

"What happened?" Penny asked when she saw that Amy had cried on threw her arms around her for a hug.

"He told me that he didn't care what memories he lost if it didn't have anything to do with physics or science."

"He did what? Do you want me to go over there right now and kick his ass?" Penny asked, furious about what she just heard.

"No, don't. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want anything to do with him. Lets just go to bed." Amy said picked up her toiletries and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Sheldon woke up in his bed, sweaty and breathing heavily. What had he done? He remembered everything. How she was kidnapped. How he was worried to death about her. How she escaped and came back to him. Everything they said and promised each other. How could he say those things to her last night. And the way he treated her since he woke up. He was a monster. He needed to go get her before she went to Saudi Arabia. The plane left 7:45 am. It was now 5:45 am. He still had time to get her before she boarded the plain.

He dressed, walked out in the hall and knocked on Leonard's door.

"What is it Sheldon?" Leonard asked irritated.

"Get dressed right away. We need to get to the airport." Sheldon said when he opened the door.

"Why?" Leonard asked, still not making any movement from Sheldon's order.

"I remember everything. I need to talk to Amy, she can't leave."

Leonard looked up at his annoying roommate. He was on his way to say no, but then he remembered how he had let him down earlier and he didn't want to do that again and be un supporting. He saw the anxious in Sheldon's eyes.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Leonard said and began to dress.

"Hurry up." Sheldon yelled to him and left to wait in the living room.

When he arrived to the living room, he saw a bunch of paper on his desk. He walked over to look at it.

When he saw what it was he started to cry.

It was a termination of the relationship-agreement, signed by Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought. And if you want me to continue this story. Your reviews are the things that makes me want to continue this story. And my love for Shamy of course. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this Chapter :)**

* * *

She terminated the relationship-agreement? This was not good. This was not good at all. How could he be so stupid. They were so happy and now had he ruined everything.

"Okay, let's go" Leonard said when he came out from the hallway, dressed and ready.

"Great" Sheldon answered and threw the paper in the trash can.

"What was that?" Leonard asked, when he saw what Sheldon was doing. It was not like him to just throw papers like that.

"Not important. I wont need them. Now, let's go. We don't have much time so we wont waste it on conversations like this." Sheldon said and walked out from the apartment. Leonard had to run to keep up with Sheldon's speed. He hated his short legs.

The time in the car was quiet. Sheldon looked out trough the window.

"So you remember everything again?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, everything came back to me in a dream. I woke up all sweaty and breathing heavy."

"You sure it's not only a nightmare?"

"I wish it was"

"Me too. Tell me what you dreamed so we know it's really not a nightmare."

Sheldon told his roommate about everything that happened. Everything that Arthur had told him in his dream.

"I wish I could tell you that it only was I dream Sheldon. But unfortunately it's not. What will you do at the airport?"

"Convince her not to go to Saudi Arabia. She can't leave me. I will do whatever it takes to get her and stay."

Leonard wanted to say that everything would be alright. That Sheldon would get her back. But he knew how Sheldon had acted towards Amy trough the years and the last couple of days. He would be lucky if she didn't beat him down right there.

There was silent again. Leonard decided to try some music to cheer his roommate up. He had been positive towards that when they drove to the Skywalker ranch.

Katy Perry was on.

"We used to be

Just like twins

So in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh bout nothing

Now you're plain boring

I should know that

You're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white"

Sheldon turned of the music before it continued. He had tears in his eyes.

"If that was for trying to make me feel better, you didn't succeed."

"Sorry" Was all Leonard could say.

"Have you tried calling her?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon looked at him. "How could I be so stupid and not think of that?" Sheldon said and took up his phone from his pocket. He pressed on Amy's name and placed the phone next to his ear.

"Voicemail. I'll try Penny." he said and pressed on Penny's name instead.

"Also voicemail. Uh! Why?" Sheldon screamed and looked out trough the window again.

Leonard didn't say anything. He felt it was better to be quiet. Besides, there was nothing he could say that would help Sheldon or cheer him up.

After forty minutes they arrived at LAX. Sheldon told Leonard to drop him at the entrance and then find a parking spot. As soon as the car stood still Sheldon left the car and ran in through the spinning doors.

He watched the digital flight schedule. She would board her plane in 30 minutes. He remembered the flight information and ran towards Security. But when he arrived he realized that he needed a ticket to get trough it. He ran back to the ticket vending machine. He bought the first cheapest ticket he could find and then ran back to Security.

He got trough and then ran towards Amy's boarding place.

He saw her sitting on a cheer with her back to Sheldon. He took a few deep breaths to catch it from all the running, and walked towards her.

"Don't leave" Sheldon said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Amy turned around and looked at him in shock. "Sheldon what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to not let you disappear again. We promised each other to never leave each other again. So I'm here to make sure that wont happen. Stay Amy. Don't go away. You can't leave me. I'm sorry for everything I did and said. But it wasn't me. You have to believe me. I would never hurt you like that on purpose. It was like a demon living inside me and made me act like I did. I'm begging you. Don't go."

"You got your memory back?" Was all Amy was able to ask.

"Yes, I woke up this morning sweaty and breathing heavy. I thought it was I nightmare first but then I realized it wasn't. I saw the papers on my desk. But I threw them in the trash can right away. You can't break up with me. You knew I lost my memory. You knew I didn't know what you talked about. So it doesn't count. I wish this all was a nightmare so I could wake up again with you next to me. "

"You have no idea how much you hurt me Sheldon. I felt stupid for believing you actually meant everything you said to me. Stupid for thinking you actually changed." Amy said and tried really hard to keep the tears away. She wanted to stay strong towards Sheldon.

"I do understand how much I hurt you. And I'm so incredibly sorry for doing that. I will never forgive myself for doing this to you. You don't deserve to be treated that way. I meant everything I said to you. You know I'm a terrible liar. There is no way on earth I would say something like that and not meaning it. I said I would protect you from Bert. And I tried. When I saw him in your apartment, he was on his way to attack you. But before I had a chance to warn you he knocked me down. And everything I said and did since I woke up wasn't me. But this is me, so please believe me. Please! Please Amy. I love you." Sheldon cried and wasn't able to hold back his tears anymore.

When Amy saw Sheldon's tears she couldn't hold back her own anymore. She took Sheldon's hand in her own and looked him in his sparkling blue eyes.

"I believe you Sheldon. It was just that I didn't have the patient to wait for you to come back. It could take I week or five more years. And I didn't want wait that long. I felt like it was my fault that you lost your memory. And I was afraid that you would blame me if you forgot about something else, not only me. It was so hard for me to sign the termination but it felt like something I had to do after what you said to me last night. I felt like I didn't belong in your life. That the only thing you cared about was science and physics."

"I understand that, but I'm here now. And I will never leave you again. Not on purpose. Never. And there is no way you can take blame in this. It's not your fault Amy. The thing I said last night wasn't true. I love science and physics, I do. But not even close to how much I love you. I will never be able to love anything or anyone as much as I love you. Not my spot on the couch, not even meemaw."

When Sheldon mentioned his meemaw she knew he was telling the truth. He would never lie to or about his meemaw. And that he loved her more than meemaw showed her that she had to forgive him. Just him saying he loved her just as much as MeeMaw told her he loved her very much. She didn't have a choice.

"Really? More than meemaw?" Amy asked.

"Yes!" Sheldon confirmed.

Amy threw her arms around Sheldon's neck and held him tight. "I love you Sheldon!"

"I love you too Amy". Sheldon said and held Amy so close to him that they looked like almost on person.

Amy pulled back and looked at Sheldon. "I still has to go to Saudi Arabia. I need to ask Faisal about the money." Amy said and immediately felt sad again.

Sheldon sat silent for a while and thought. "What if I come with you?" He said.

"Really? You want to do that? What about work?"

"O course I want to go with you. If you can't stay I will go with you. I don't want to be apart from you. President Siebert told me last week when you were away that I should take a vacation, so it would be fine with him for me to go with you. And also, I don't want you go to another country to ask a man for money, who was your fiancé before."

"But you don't have any clothes or anything with you. And neither a ticket."

"I will have to do like a year ago when I left with the train. I have my credit card so I will buy whatever I need. But, this time I will go with you and not alone. It will be so much better. I'll go and buy a ticket right now. What seat do you have?" Sheldon asked and before Amy could say anything Sheldon had looked at the ticket in her hand was on his way to buy a new ticket for himself.

Amy looked at him when he walked away. Was he really going with her to Saudi Arabia? It truly was a 'anything can happen thursday'.

She sat down on the cheer again and took up the magazine she read before Sheldon arrived. She looked trough the pages briefly. She couldn't really concentrate anymore. She was so happy Sheldon was back again and was going with her too.

After ten minutes Sheldon came back with a new ticket in his hands.

"I got a ticket, and beside you as well." Sheldon said with a big smile on his face.

"Great. I really can't believe you actually are coming with me" Amy said and took his hand in hers when he sat down on the cheer next to her.

"Neither can I. But I'm really happy I am. I couldn't imagine being away from you another day. And also, I owe you I kiss from the hospital." Sheldon said smiling, leaning in for a kiss.

Amy kissed him back and pulled back after a while. "I missed this. Not just the kisses. I missed you."

"I know what you mean. I missed this and you as well. I hope it will never end." Sheldon said and kissed Amy again. This time more passionate.

They got interrupted when the speakers informed them it was time to board the flight.

"How did you get here?" Amy asked when she realized that Sheldon was alone.

"Leonard drove me."

"Where is he now? Does he now you are coming with me?"

"I called him before when I bought the ticket. He is on his way home again."

"Oh, okay." Amy answered. She was so happy that Leonard had been willing to drive his roommate here. "Remind me to thank him for driving you here when we get back"

"I know. I will have to thank him as well." Sheldon said and leaned down for one more kiss before they walked toward the boarding line.

They boarded the plain, found their seats and sat down. Amy right next to the window and Sheldon beside her. When the plane started Amy could see that Sheldon was really nervous. His eyes were closed tight and he was breathing heavy, so she took his hand in hers.

"Sheldon, look at me." Amy said.

Sheldon shook his head no.

"Sheldon, please." Amy said again and placed her palm over his cheek and turned his head towards her. He opened his eyes after a moment and looked at her. She could see the fear in his eyes.

"Sheldon. It will be okay. Don't think about the flight and everything you are afraid of. Think of you somewhere else. Your favorite place and imagine you there."

Sheldon closed his eyes again and after a while his breath calmed down.

"Thank you Amy. You are a much better help than Wolowitz were last year when we flew to Texas."

"I'm a neurobiologist Sheldon. I know how the brain works and how to best deal with fears. I'm happy I cold help you." Amy said and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Witch reminds me, I have to take you to Texas when we get home again. You haven't met MeeMaw yet. You will love her." Sheldon said and smiled at her.

"I haven't met her, but I have spoke to her, remember?"

"How could I forget? Those cookies were the best christmas gift I ever gotten."

"Why do you want me to come with you to Texas now and not earlier... have you been ashamed of me?" Amy asked and looked concerned.

"Ashamed?! Amy really? How could I be ashamed of you. I'm proud to show everyone that you are my girlfriend. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"I know my family can be difficult to deal with. I knew you had to meet them someday but I pushed it to the future all the time. My mom turn 60 in three weeks and she asked for you to come and celebrate her. I couldn't come up with a good excuse since she didn't bought my excuses that you worked anymore so I said you would come with me. I hope you are not mad because I said you would come without asking you"

"Of course I'm not mad. I would love to come with you to Texas." Amy said and smiled.

"Good" Sheldon said and leaned in for a kiss.

"How long does this flight take exactly?" Sheldon asked when they looked out trough the window and saw Los Angeles getting smaller and smaller.

"30 hours." Amy said.

"Dear Lord" Sheldon said and closed his eyes again.

Amy took his hand in hers again and squeezed it.

Sheldon opened his eyes and looked in hers and immediately felt calmer again."Well, as long as I spend 30 hours with you on a plane I guess it will be alright" Sheldon said and kissed the tip of Amy's nose.

Amy smiled at him. Looking in his beautiful blue eyes.

"What?" Sheldon asked when he saw how she looked at him.

"Nothing. I just admire you. How sweet you can be" Amy said.

Sheldon smiled back. "Well, you will have to get used to it" He said and gave her a sweet gentle kiss.

"I don't think I ever will." Amy said and stroke her palm over his chin.

Sheldon stroke her hair and leaned in for one more kiss. This time more passionate.

They spent the two first hours kissing, looking in each others eyes they knew people called 'eye coitus' and holding each other.

"Oh, I didn't realize how hungry I am" Sheldon said when the air hostesses came out with breakfast.

"Neither did I " Amy said.

After breakfast Sheldon looked at Star Wars on his screen. Amy looked in her magazine and read a little from a book she took with her. They played counterfactuals and just enjoyed each others company. It was soon dark outside and dinner was served. After dinner they played some more counterfactuals and then fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: Finally it will happen some good things again. Let me know what you think and what will happen next. Love M :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you everyone that left a review. This chapter is a little longer. Sheldon might be a little OOC but after all he is a 'new Sheldon'. His concussion bought him some new personalities. I think he is really sweet like this but let me know what you think of 'new Sheldon'. Is it too much or too little. Let me know. Both Amy and Sheldon will get a little new cloth style in this story. I think it will be good for both of them with a little change on that front. And also, there is a little smut in this chapter, enjoy! :) **

* * *

They landed in Riyadh the next day 3 pm local time. After they had slept all night they ate breakfast, and tried to come up with fun new games since it got monotonous to play counterfactuals hour after hour. It is difficult to believe but it was hard to come up with new topics to question for each other after playing it for so long in a short time.

When they got out from the plane the got hit by the heat since it was 40 degrees Celsius outside.

"Wow, we will have to go to a clothing store right after we got to our hotel. I can't wait to get out of these clothes" Sheldon said and felt the germs crawl on him.

"I understand what you mean. I want to get out of these clothes right away as well. Let's get my baggage and head to the hotel." Amy said and walked towards the baggage band.

After waiting for 30 minutes Amy got her baggage and they rented a car to get them to their hotel. Neither of them felt comfortable in a cab and especially not in a foreign country either.

Amy felt a little insecure to drive in a foreign country with other traffic rules and everyone driving like crazy people, with horns shouting from everywhere. But they found their hotel safe and alive after 45 minutes.

The hotel was at the Al Fasalaiya complex. It was a magnificent tower and both Sheldon and Amy was impressed by what they saw.

"Wow. I had no idea that the hotel would look like this" Amy said as she looked at the tower.

"You didn't know what you booked?" Sheldon asked.

"I didn't really look at the pictures of the hotel when I booked. I choose the one highest after recommendation and checked if the rooms looked appealing."

"Come one. Let's check in. I really want new clothes as soon as possible" Sheldon said and walked towards the entry.

* * *

"Hello, I have a single room booked at Amy Farrah Fowler. Is there a possibility to change that to a double room?" Amy asked in the reception.

"Hello! Wait a minute and let me see. I am not sure, there are many people staying her this weekend" The receptions said and looked at his computer.

"You are very lucky, little lady. There is one double room left."

"Great" Amy said and smiled to Sheldon, who smiled back.

"Here are your room cards and a informational paper with instructions and rules, both on the hotel and in the country. There is also some information about attractions in the city and country. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, do you know if here is any cloth stores or a mall nearby. My boyfriend here doesn't have any clothes and would need to buy some"

The receptionist looked confused at the couple, not understanding why the man didn't have any clothes with him but didn't bother to ask. He gave them the directions to the nearby mall and wished them good luck.

They walked trough the lobby towards the elevator. They stepped inside and got a beautiful view over Riyadh.

The elevator stopped at the 8th floor and they got out. The walked the hallway down and found their room.

Sheldon unlocked the door with the keycard and opened the door. They both stood and gaped when they looked over their room. It was outstanding.

There was a first a small hall with open plan to the living room and a door to the right to the bathroom.

In the living room there was a window that went from ceiling to floor and showed a even more spectacular view than from the elevator. There was a couch and a armchair next to window that was faced to a television.

Next to the couch there was table and four chairs in front of a small kitchen.

Next to the television there was a arch that lead to the bedroom. They walked in and saw a huge king size bed, faced to a similar window like in the living room.

"Wow" Was the only thing Sheldon could say.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here longer than to monday?" Amy asked.

"Wow" Sheldon said again.

Amy hugged Sheldon from beside and looked out trough the window and the view.

Sheldon turned over and hugged her back. "There are not many times when I don't know what to say, but this is one of those time" Sheldon said.

"Thank you for coming with me Sheldon. I am happy I can share this time here with you. It will be so more enjoyable than if I came alone" Amy said and looked up at her boyfriend.

"You shouldn't be thanking me Amy. I should thank you for letting me come with you after the way I behaved the last days and years. I will never let you go anywhere without me again." Sheldon said and leaned down to give her a sweet gentle kiss.

"I love you" Amy said and smiled at him.

"I love you too." Sheldon said and kissed her again.

Amy broke the kiss after a moment "What do you say? Should we get you some new clothes?"

"Absolutely. I will just use the bathroom first." Sheldon said and walked towards the bathroom.

Amy reached for her suitcase to start packing up. She decided to change clothes before they went to the mall. She wanted to get out from her flight wear and change to something with less layers. She choose one of her new skirts, a navy blue with small white dots on, and a pastel pink tank top to match with.

When Sheldon came out from the bathroom she went in to change and fresh up a bit. She showered, brushed her teeth, dried her hair and took up it in a messy bun.

Sheldon stood and watched the view again when Amy came out form the bathroom. He turned over when he heard the door open and saw her coming out.

"Wow" Sheldon said for the fifth time that day and gulped. "You look..."

Amy looked at the mirror in the hallway and checked herself out to see if there was anything wrong. "What? You don't like it? I know it's not what a usually wear, but it is so hot hear." Amy said with a concerned look at her face.

"Don't like it? Are you kidding with me woman? The 'wow' was not because I didn't like it. It was exactly the opposite." Sheldon said and walked towards her.

He grabbed her by her waist and looked down at her. "You will be the death of me beautiful" Sheldon said and kissed her on her forehead.

"Well, I don't want that. Maybe I should go and change again" Amy said and winked.

"No, it wont help. Your beauty will not leave because you change your clothes. I have survived five years now of your beauty so I think I can survive it the rest of my life too. And with my eidetic memory it wont help for you to change your clothes now. This memory of you here will stay with me forever" Sheldon said and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Okay, lets go. I really want some new clothes right now. Are you ready?" Sheldon said and grabbed his wallet and the card to the room.

"Yes. I will just put on a pair of shoes first." Amy said and took out her new white espadrillos from her suitcase.

Sheldon secretly admired her posterior from the door when she bent down to take on her shoes. But he quickly looked away again, not wanting a bulge in his pants when they left the room.

They found the mall they got directions to. They went in to a couple of different stores and found clothes for Sheldon.

To his disappointment they didn't find any comic book or superheroes shirts, but Amy found other clothes she made him try on. He first thought he looked stupid in the clothes she found but she insisted that he looked really great. And he believed in her opinion so he decided to go for it.

When Amy chose a couple of shirts for him to try he tried to protest again.

"Amy I wont need any shirts. We will only be here for four days."

"I know how long we will be her Sheldon. But tomorrow we will meet Faisal and I wont let you wear a t-shirt when you meet a prince. You have to look proper." Amy said and pushed the shirts to his arms. "Now try them on"

"Fine" Sheldon muttered and went in to the dressing room again.

He bought two of the shirts and one tie. He also bought two pairs of chinos, one pair of jeans, since Amy said that he looked really great in those, two pairs of shorts since she reasoned that it would be to hot for him to go in regular pants during the day in this heat, three regular t-shirts, two piquet shirts, one hoodie to have at the night if it was chilly outside, witch he doubted, three pairs of pajamas and white undershirts. And of course, underwear. To his delight he found a pair of superman briefs that he also bought.

After Sheldon was done shopping clothes, they bought some snacks with them to put in the kitchen in the hotel room.

When they were in the hotel room again Sheldon took a shower to fresh up.

Amy sat on the couch with her computer to look trough e-mails when she heard the bathroom door open and looked up.

Out came Sheldon, with only a towel around his waist. She whispered a 'hoo' when she saw the beautiful creator in front of her. She had never seen Sheldon without a shirt before, she had only seen glimpses and felt him when they hugged but the rest was left for her imagination.

She knew that he had filled out during the years since his shirts got tighter. But that he would look this stunning she had no idea of.

She got interrupted by her thoughts when Sheldon called after her.

"What?" Amy asked, trying to sound as normal as possible and focus on his face instead.

"I asked what the plans were for tonight, what I should change to" Sheldon said with one hand on the towel to keep it in place.

"Ehm, I thought we maybe could go out tonight and eat somewhere and then head back here. I think we will be tired after the flight and want to go to bed early."

Sheldon nodded and took with him some clothes from the bags at the floor and went back to the bathroom again.

Amy gathered her thoughts when Sheldon was back in the bathroom again. She was really surprised to see Sheldon so _bare. _

She continued to check her e-mail and soon the door was opened again. But instead of a handsome almost naked man, a handsome full clothed man came out.

Sheldon had a white-blue-red striped pique shirt on, with a pair of navy blue chinos.

"Wow Sheldon. I have always admired your superheroes shirts but this, you look really handsome." Amy said and pressed her lips tight together.

Sheldon looked down at his outfit. "Really?"

"Really! You should by more pique shirts. They really suits you." Amy confirmed.

Sheldon grabbed Amy's waist and pulled her close for a hug. "Well.. If you like it, I like it" Sheldon said and kissed her on her forehead.

Amy stroke Sheldon's back and inhaled his scent. She loved the scent of him. A mixture of talk and musk.

"Should we get some dinner? I'm starving!" Sheldon said.

"Sure. I just texted with Penny. She and Leonard wanted to Skype later with both of us to see how it was here. I said we would eat first and then call them when we got back."

"Alright. Where do you want to eat?" Sheldon asked.

"I saw on the broachers we got that there are a couple of different restaurants not far from here. We can go there and see what there is to offer" Amy said.

"Sure" Sheldon said and grabbed his wallet and room card.

They left the room and walked hand in hand to the elevators. They looked out at the view and admired Riyadh night time.

They decided to go for Thai-food. After all it was friday night so they thought why not, even if Sheldon didn't follow his routine so precisely lately.

They ordered their food and talked during the time they waited for the food to arrive.

"So when and where will we meet Faisal tomorrow?" Sheldon asked.

"He will meet us down in the lobby at 10 am. He said he wanted to take me somewhere and spend time but I don't know what he has in mind" Amy said.

"Does he know that I am here too?" Sheldon asked, concerned that a previous fiancé to Amy wanted to spend time alone with her.

"I e-mailed him when you where in the shower that you were with me."

"Do you think he want to spend some time alone with you without me?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know. I guess it is what he planned since I was supposed to come alone first. Why do you ask?"

"It's just... that I don't want you to be alone with him. And what will I do when you are with him? Sitting alone in our room and wait for you to return?"

"I want you to come with me too. I'm sure he will be fine with it. Are you jealous Sheldon?"

"No, i'm not jealous. I just don't want you to be alone with your ex-fiancé."

"You have nothing to worry about Sheldon" Amy said and reached over the table to grab his hand. "Faisal and I never had a relationship with feelings. I was all just about money for me"

"What about him then? Did he have feelings for you?"

"I don't think so. He never showed any signs of that. Not that I am aware of at least."

"So he might hit on you tomorrow and try to get you back if i'm not there with you?" Sheldon asked and looked anxious.

"I really don't think he will do that Sheldon. Don't you trust me?" Amy said and tried to calm down Sheldon.

"But what if he does. I trust you but I don't trust him. I don't want to loose you again to some guy that wants to take you away from me. I can't loose you again Amy" Sheldon said and Amy could see that he was really worried that she would disappear again.

"Sheldon. I really don't think Faisal will try to kidnap me or take me away from you. I wont disappear from you again."

"But how can you be sure? You didn't think Bert would kidnap you but that's what he did. How can you be so sure that the same thing wont happen with Faisal?"

"You are right, I can't be sure of that. But he is a prince after all. I don't think a prince would kidnap me."

"That might be true, but he might still try to steal you from me" Sheldon said and looked down at his hand in hers.

"Sheldon, he can hit on me and offer all the money in the world, for me to leave you for him. But there is no way on earth I will ever leave you for another man. You are the only man for me and will always be. You have to trust me that I wont let him take me away from you."

Sheldon looked up from the hands to her face. He looked in her eyes, green like emeralds and felt a little calmer by her love declaration.

"I believe you Amy. And the same thing is for me. You are the only woman I ever have and ever will be interested in." Sheldon said and stroke his thumb over her hand. "I love you"

"I love you too" Amy said and felt her heart melt a little when she looked in his blue eyes and saw the love from him in them.

The food came and they dropped the topic and enjoyed the food and each others company.

When they had eaten up they sat for a while and enjoyed some eye coitus.

"I told Penny we would call her in twenty minutes. We should get back to our room."

"Alright" Sheldon said and stood up.

* * *

Back in the room Amy sat up the computer and prepared for a Skype call to their friends in Pasadena. And Sheldon made tea for them.

"Hey guys" Penny called from the screen "How are you?"

"Hello Penny! Hello Leonard!" Sheldon and Amy greeted. "We are fine" Amy said and smiled to Sheldon. She was really fine. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm so happy that you are together again" Penny said and smiled. "We are fine. But we miss you! When will you come back?"

"We miss you too. We leave at monday. So will be back in Los Angeles on tuesday evening."

"Have you talked to Faisal yet?" Penny asked.

"No, I will meet him tomorrow?"

"Okay, do you think you will get the money?"

"I hope so."

"Yeah, me too. But it will turn out okay even if you don't get them. Don't worry"

"Thank you Penny, I hope it will."

"Absolutely! So what have you done so far? How is Riyadh?"

"It's beautiful. Look at this view!" Amy turned the computer so the camera showed the view from their window"

"Wow, it really is beautiful. So have you just been at the room all day?" Penny asked and winked at both Sheldon and Amy.

"No Penny. We haven't done anything like that. After we got our room, we went to the nearby mall and got Sheldon some clothes"

"Right. You left without anything. Just like last year." Penny said and smiled at Sheldon.

"No Penny. I didn't leave without anything. And I didn't leave like last year. I left without my belongings, but that doesn't matter. I left with the most important thing in my life" Sheldon said and smiled at Amy and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Awww, I will never get used to see you like this. It is so cute" Penny said and looked at Leonard for his agreement.

"Too bad for you" Sheldon said and putted his arm around Amy and held her close.

"We should go now. We are tired and it is a important day tomorrow. I text you tomorrow and let you know how it went." Amy said.

"Alright, well goodnight. And good luck tomorrow"

"Goodnight" Amy, Sheldon and Leonard greeted and disconnected the call.

Amy and Sheldon got ready for bed. Sheldon in his new light blue pajama and Amy in a new nightgown she bought. A light pink, short sleeved nightgown that went down just above her knees.

Sheldon laid in bed when Amy got in to the bedroom. When he saw what she had on he felt a tingle in his body. He looked at her every move from the door to the bed. When she climbed in to the bed and under the covers.

"I'm really nervous about tomorrow" Amy said.

"Why?" Sheldon asked, still looking at her.

"About meeting Faisal. And the money. It feels weird to be her just to ask him for money"

"It will turn out fine Amy. Don't worry. Didn't you say that you and Bernadette talked about a research together? Just go for that instead if this doesn't turn out the way you thought."

"We did. And it sounds interesting. But it feels like people will think that I just gave up when I hit a bump. That people will think of me like a failure."

"Amy. You are not a failure. The exact opposite. You are trying to fight for this research and it's not your fault that it end if it does. It is that stupid students fault. Not yours. He is the failure. Not you. You will never be a failure. Not in my eyes."

Amy turned her head and looked at Sheldon. "Thank you Sheldon."

"No need to thank me. I am only stating the obvious."

Amy smiled at him and gently stroke her palm over his cheek. "Goodnight Sheldon" Amy said and gave him a gentle goodnight kiss. But Sheldon wanted more than that.

He kissed her back and placed his hand on her waist to pull her closer. She answered by placing her hand on his shoulder. The kiss kept being gently and close at first but after a while Sheldon felt her tongue seeking entrance and he happily let her in.

The kiss got deeper and so much more sensational. Sheldon had never felt Amy's tongue in his mouth, he had always though it would feel bad weird for it to be there. But this felt good weird. He liked it, a lot.

He pulled her even closer to him so she was on top of him, sitting on his lap. He stroke her back with his hand and further down to her posterior. He could her Amy moan when he touched her so he gently gave her a squeeze. Amy took the hint and travelled her hands down from his shoulder to his chest, stroking his muscles and started to unbutton his pajama shirt. When all the buttons were open she grabbed his shirt to get it away. Sheldon sat up so she could get it of from him.

When the shirt was off Sheldon moved Amy from his lap so she laid on her back with him on top. He kissed her jaw and further down to her neck. Right under her ear he sucked a little. He had done research for a while know. He knew this would happen soon. It was not if anymore, it was when.

He felt a tingle in his body again when she stroke his back under his t-shirt. He broke away from kissing again when she pulled in his t-shirt to get it off. He was now shirtless.

They continued to make out and exploring each others bodies. Before he knew it his hands was under her nightgown and stroke her stomach right below her breast. He moved his hands up a little and felt the soft flesh in his hand. It felt really nice in his hand. And he could tell that Amy liked it as well when she moaned. He moved his thumb over her nipple and felt it harden right away. She moaned again so he continued with his movement. He moved her nightgown up so he could get full access to her breasts. He kissed her neck again and further down. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked gently at her nipple. She moaned again and her breathing got heavier. He sucked a little harder and she threw her head back by the sensation. Sheldon continued, and soon felt her shaking of ecstasy. He stopped and looked up at her face. Her eyes were clothes.

"Did it feel good" Sheldon asked.

Amy opened her eyes and looked at him. "Good? You can't be serious! That felt more than good. How did you learn to o that?" Amy asked.

"Just some research I have been doing." Sheldon said and smiled by his achievement.

"Really? Well I have done some research too" Amy said smiling and moved her hands lower over his stomach. He moved his hand to stop her wrist from moving any lower. "Amy, I'm not ready yet. I really want to, but would you mind if we stop like this?" Sheldon said and looked at her.

"Of course. I would like to satisfy you like you did to me, but if you are not ready I wont push you" Amy said and moved her hand from his stomach to his cheek.

"Thank you. I love how understandable you are about my issues." Sheldon said and gave her sweet kiss. This time, moving back before it deepened again.

"Of course Sheldon" Amy said and smiled at him and moved her nightgown in right place.

"I guess we should sleep now" Sheldon said and laid back again.

"Yes, we should. Goodnight Sheldon. And this time I really mean it." Amy said gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course. Goodnight Amy, I love you" Sheldon said and pulled her closer so she laid with her head on his chest and his arms around her.

"I love you too Sheldon" Amy said.

This is how they fell asleep their first night in Riyadh. In each others arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A new chapter. Thank you _Shamour _for pointing out that there are some rules in Saudi Arabia about clothes. I did not think about that so I tried to solve it the best way I could in this chapter. It's time to meet Faisal. Enjoy and let me know what you think. I love your reviews and opinions. Love M :)**

* * *

Sheldon woke up the next morning by Amy's fingers playing with his chest hair. He hugged her even closer to him."Good morning Beautiful"

"Good morning Cuddles" Amy said and looked up at him.

"You slept well?" Sheldon said after he gave her a good morning kiss.

"Very well, You?"

"Very well." Sheldon said and gave her one more kiss. "What time is it?"

"8 am."

"Great. I will take a shower first and then we can go and eat breakfast" Sheldon said and left the bedroom.

Amy looked after him when he left shirtless. She smiled and giggled a little when she thought about last night. It had really been amazing. And there was no doubt that it would be even more amazing when the right time came along. But there was really no rush. She knew these things was difficult for Sheldon and she wasn't very familiar with them either. She knew that she wanted it but after all she was a virgin too.

She got up from bed and looked trough the information they got from the receptionist when they arrived. She didn't have time yesterday to read it, but there was probably some useful information.

_Men are not allowed to have sleeveless t-shirts (tank tops), but regular t-shirts are allowed. Pants need to go at least over your knee, but some arrangement or places presume long pants. _

_To be dressed right is just a form of decency. The most important is that the man's general behavior, language and appearance is lowly and restrained. Generally your look, clothes or behavior shall not take women's interest._

_As long as you remember that your clothes not are too tight, have short legs or completely miss arms, you will do great in Saudi Arabia. _

Alright, this was actually useful information. What could have happen yesterday when she wore a tank top and skirt. She had to be more careful today.

Sheldon came out from the bathroom, to her disappointment he was dressed and not naked with a towel around his waist. He had one of the shirts he bought yesterday, a mint green. After all he loved colors so Amy had agreed and he looked really good in it. He also wore the navy blue shorts he bought.

"As much as I love to see your legs Sheldon, you have to change" Amy said after she had enjoyed the creature in front of her.

"Why? What's wrong with this. It is what you picked out." Sheldon said when he looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't see anything wrong.

"I know, you look really great in that outfit, but you will have to change your shorts to long pants. I just read the information we got from the receptionist and here are information about dress rules. You can keep the shirt but change the shorts. You can wear the jeans, you looked really good in those." Amy said.

"But it will be so hot" Sheldon complained.

"I am afraid that you don't have a choice unless you don't want to be arrested by the muttawa."

"Muttawa?"

"The religious police. They follow the Sharia-rules here."

"Oh, alright." Sheldon said and sighed. He took the jeans with him to the bathroom and came out again with the jeans on instead of the shorts. The jeans was light blue and washed and hugged his hips perfectly.

Amy gathered some clothes and took them with her to the bathroom.

Sheldon read the information as well to see what else he might need to know if he was going to meet the Prince.

_Women can not drive in Saudi Arabia. It is recommended that you only utilize well-known taxi companies. One should not use black taxi._

_When moving in public places in Saudi Arabia you should have nationwide clothes. Women should have a long-sleeved black hood which reaches down to the ankles, an abaya, over the clothes. Men should avoid shorts and jewelry._

That was weird. The car company didn't say anything yesterday about Amy driving the car and neither that they both was in the same car.

Amy came out from the bathroom and Sheldon looked up. She was wearing her old jean skirt that went down to her knees, a pink blouse and a white cardigan.

"As much as I love what you are wearing right now, it says here that women need to wear an abaya." Sheldon said.

"I know, I read that before but I don't have one."

"Very well. So, should we get some breakfast? I'm starving"

"Sure" Amy said and they left the room and headed to the hotel restaurant.

* * *

When they came back to the room again, Sheldon checked his e-mail on Amy's computer and Amy made some final adjustments on her make-up.

"Are you ready?" Sheldon asked when he finished on the computer and Amy came out from the bathroom.

"As ready as I can be" Amy said a bit nervous.

"Come here" Sheldon said and took her in his arm. "It will be alright, just stay calm." and he kissed her forehead.

Amy looked up him and smiled. "I know" She said and kissed him. Sheldon kissed her back and held her even closer to him.

"Or we can just stay her all day and do this" Amy said when she broke the kiss.

"I would love that very much but we will go get you some money now, let's go" Sheldon said and took her hand and walked out from the room.

Down in the lobby, Sheldon didn't see anyone that he thought would be Faisal. They sat down on a couch and waited for him to arrive.

After five minutes a limousine arrived and a man went out. "Oh he is here now" Amy said and stood up, ready to greet the Prince.

Faisal was tall. His hair was short and his face shaved. He had the traditional outfit for the Saudi Arabian. A white ankle-length shirt and a red-white Palestinian scarf on his head.

"Amy! Welcome to Saudi Arabia!" Faisal greeted and hugged Amy.

"Hello Faisal. Thanks for taking time and see me. This is Dr Sheldon Cooper, my boyfriend. Did you get my e-mail? There was some changed plans" Amy said.

"Hello Sheldon, it's nice to see you. Yes I got your e-mail. Don't worry. You can join us with the plans I had for Amy and me today."

"Great, do we have proper clothes for the activities?" Amy asked and looked at herself and Sheldon.

Faisal looked at them. "I think it will be good if you wear more proper clothes if you are with me. I have already prepared for this. I thought you would were your normal clothes so I took with me clothes for you. Let me get them for you." Faisal said and sended one of his servants to get the clothes.

The servant came back with the clothes and gave it to Faisal.

"Here you go Amy" Faisal said and handed her the clothes.

"And here you go Sheldon" Faisal said and handed Sheldon his clothes.

Sheldon and Amy went back to their room to change.

Amy changed first. She came out from the bathroom in a black abaya and a black scarf around her hair. Sheldon looked at her "You look beautiful in everything" He said, kissed her and then went in the bathroom to change as well.

He came out in a similar outfit like Faisal wore.

"Well I have to say the same to you Handsome. You look beautiful in everything as well." Amy said and gave him a kiss. "Okay, let's go. Faisal is waiting for us."

"You both look great." Faisal said when they arrived in the lobby again. "This is just for the best. Now shall we go?"

"Sure" Amy said.

"We will have to go in to cars. Men and women are not allowed in the same car. Sorry." Faisal said when they stood outside.

"Alright" Amy said a little disappointment to leave Sheldon. And also a little concerned about Sheldon being alone with Faisal.

* * *

"So, I heard you also have a doctorate Sheldon. What do you study?" Faisal asked when the two of them were in the limousine.

"Yes I am. I am a physicist in dark matter. My field was string theory before but then I decided to change about a year ago." Sheldon answered.

"Oh okay, why did you change? String theory sounds really interesting."

"It was interesting but then I hit a dead end and decided to give it up"

"So you just decided to give it up when you got stuck? That doesn't sounds like a good physicist. Science isn't easy, you have to be patient." Faisal said.

"I can assure you that I am a brilliant physicist. I have actually made a lot of progress in dark matter." Sheldon said, annoyed by Faisal's insult.

"I'm sure you are. There must be some reason Amy is with you after all. Instead of me I mean." Faisal said and casually looked out the window.

Sheldon looked at him. He felt such a anger building inside of him but was able to stay calm. He needed to assure himself that he didn't say anything stupid so he ruined Amy's chances to get her money. "There are many reasons Amy and I are together." Sheldon just said and looked out the window.

"Do you love her?" Faisal asked.

"Very much!" Sheldon answered.

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I want Amy to be happy. And I want to see if you are the one that can make her that"

"I can assure you, I am the one. Amy are the love of my life and will always be."

"I am sure she is for you. She is a lovely person. But the question is, if you're the one that is the love of her life."

"Again, I can assure you. I am the one. I will do everything to make her happy. To see her happy is what makes me happy"

Faisal looked at him for a moment. "Why weren't you coming with her here in the first place?"

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked.

"Amy was going here alone first. Why was that? And why did you decide to come with her?"

"A lot of things have happened during the last couple of weeks. Many difficult thing for both of us. I decided to come with Amy because I didn't want to be alone in Pasadena. And I didn't want her to be alone either. I wanted for us to be together."

"Alright" was everything Faisal answered and then looked out trough the window again. Sheldon looked at him. Why did he ask all these questions to him?

The limousine stopped and they went out. In front of them was the dessert, and three camels.

"What are we going to do?" Sheldon asked.

"We are going to take a tour on the camels here. I know how much Amy loved that last time you was here. Right?" Faisal said and turned to Amy.

"It was actually really funny" Amy said to Sheldon when she saw his face. He looked terrified.

"Maybe I should stay here so you two can talk. I really don't mind actually" Sheldon said.

"Don't be like that Sheldon. You said you wanted to come with me today and not sit alone in the hotel room. It will be fun" Amy said walked towards the camels.

Sheldon looked after her. He really didn't want to touch these camels and really not sit on them. But he wanted to make sure that Faisal didn't hit on Amy. He didn't really trust that guy who called himself a prince.

"Fine" Sheldon said and followed Amy to the camels.

15 minutes later the three of them sat on one camel each. Amy and Faisal rode beside each other and talked, and Sheldon rode behind them. He was so concentrated on not falling of the camel that he had a hard time hearing what they two of them talked about in front of him.

"How is your work going?" Faisal asked Amy.

"It was going well until one of my stupid students gave false data in my research. So they decided to end it all unless I could get new money within a week."

"What? They ended it because of one student? That doesn't sounds fair" Faisal said.

"I know. It was really not what I needed right now. But if I can get new money until wednesday I can continues with it. That is actually why I came here. To ask you if you would be willing to maybe give me a new foundation. I know it is a lot to ask, and I don't assume that you will give me them just like that. But it felt better to ask you face to face instead of in an e-mail." Amy said.

"Of course I will give you the money Amy. You really didn't have to come all the way here to ask for them. I am happy you did so I could meet you again, but it wasn't necessary." Faisal said and smiled to her.

"Really? You will give me the money?" Amy asked and felt like it wasn't really happening.

"Of course." Faisal said and smiled.

"Thank you so much Faisal. You have no idea how happy you make me! Did you hear that Sheldon?" Amy called to Sheldon behind her.

"What?" Sheldon called back.

"I can continue with my research. Faisal will give me the money."

"That is great Amy. I told you it would be alright. Now, can we get off these and get back again. My butt hurts."

"Just ten more minutes Sheldon please!" Amy begged.

"Fine" Sheldon muttered.

* * *

When they were done riding the camels it was time for lunch. Faisal took them to his favorite restaurant in Riyadh that allowed men and women the eat together.

They talked about Amy's research and also a little about Sheldon's. But Faisal didn't pay much attention to Sheldon or his work. He just looked at Amy instead and admired her beauty.

Sheldon saw the way Faisal looked at his girlfriend. He didn't like it. No one except for himself was allowed to look at Amy that way.

"What will we do next?" Sheldon asked, trying to get Faisal's attention away from Amy.

"Actually, the plans I had for this afternoon was just with me and Amy. I hope that is okay?" Faisal said and looked at both Amy and Sheldon.

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other. Sheldon did really not want to leave Amy alone with Faisal. He had the feeling that Faisal would try to pull something up if he got Amy for himself for a while.

"It is only for a hour, so we wont be away for long" Faisal added when he saw the face on the couple.

"Could we maybe talk in private for a minute?" Sheldon asked.

"Sure, I will go to the men's room" Faisal said and left the couple alone.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I wish you could come with us. But I think it would be good to talk to him alone. I don't want him to feel like I just come here to take his money and then leave again when I got them." Amy said when Faisal left.

"Fine. But I really don't like that guy" Sheldon said after thinking.

"Why don't you like him?" Amy asked.

"When we were alone I the limousine he asked questions about our relationship and basically said that we should't be together. He said that I wasn't the guy that deserved you" Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, you know that isn't true. I promise nothing will happen."

"Fine. I trust you but I don't trust him. Please come back as soon as possible."

"Of course." Amy said and Faisal came back to the table again.

"So, have you made a decision?" Faisal asked.

"Yes, I will come with you." Amy answered.

"Great" Faisal said and smiled.

Sheldon left Amy and Faisal and headed back to their room.

"So what will we do?" Amy asked when they were alone.

"Nothing special. I thought we could go to a park and talk." Faisal said.

"Alright" Amy said and smiled back. They got in to one limousine each.

The limousine's stopped in front of a big beautiful park. They sat down on a bench in front of a fountain and watched the beautiful view.

"So what is the deal with you and Sheldon?" Faisal asked.

"What do you mean? He is my boyfriend" Amy said, a little befuddled by the question.

"You know what I mean. You told me about him when you ended our engagement and told me you had a boyfriend. He made you sign a relationship-agreement. How lame is that?"

"The relationship-agreement is not lame, I admit that I hate it sometimes but it's Sheldon's way to show me he wants to be with me. Sheldon is not like a normal guy. He is 'Sheldon', and he develop every day. He has change so much the last five years."

"Do you love him?"

"More than you can imagine. Why do you ask these things?" Amy asked.

"I know what kind of boyfriend he has been to you all these years." Faisal said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked confused.

"How it took over a year for him to ask you to be his girlfriend. That he kissed you for the first time a year ago. That he said I love you for the first time this fall. And more important, all the times he have hurt you. I know everything he had done to you. You deserve to be with someone better." Faisal said and looked at her.

"How do you know about these things?" Amy asked, scared about his knowledge about her and Sheldon's relationship.

"When you ended our engagement I wanted to see what looser that made you go from me to him. I know you just was with me because of the money and our shared interest in neurobiology, but what you don't know is that I actually had real feelings for you."

"You had feelings for me? Why did you never say anything?" Amy asked.

"Because I knew that you didn't feel the same way about me."

"So why are you telling me this now?"

"Because this is the first time I met you after you left me. I didn't want to say this things to you over e-mail. It didn't feel right."

"But _why_ are you telling me this? Are you seriously asking me to leave Sheldon?" Amy asked angry.

"I know what you want Amy and I can give you that."

"And what exactly do I want?"

"What Sheldon can't give you"

"And _what_ is _that_?"

"You now exactly what I mean. You two have never had sex and you have been together for five years. Five freaking years."

"Are you seriously saying that I should be with you so I can have sex? That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard!"

"Not only that. Everything else you want. To live together, get married, have kids. What you can't get from your relationship with Sheldon"

"You are exactly like everyone else. Why does everyone care so much about mine and Sheldon's relationship. Why do everyone care if we have sex or not and behave like every other relationships. This is mine and Sheldon's relationship and we do whatever we want in it. You don't even know Sheldon enough to have an opinion if we should be together or not. Look, I'm sorry that you have feelings for me but there is nothing I can do, and neither you, about that anymore. I love Sheldon. He may not be the boyfriend of every girls dream, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that he is the boyfriend of my dreams."

"Wow, that was really a beautiful love declaration. It was. But I know one more thing that you also want right know and Sheldon can't give you that either"

"And what is that?" Amy asked irritated.

"Money so you can continue your research." Faisal said and smiled when he saw Amy's facial expression.

Amy looked at Faisal in confusion. "Are you saying that I wont get the money to my research if I stay with Sheldon?"

"I'm just saying that I can give you what you want"

"Well let me tell you what I really want. I want Sheldon and only him. No one is ever going to tell me what I want and that I can't get that from him. Don't you think I know that best myself? I came her to get money from you. But there is no way I will leave Sheldon just to get them." Amy was standing up now and hovering over Faisal. "And more important, there is no way I will be together with you to get them. Not in the future and not one more second." Amy said and walked away from Faisal.

Faisal looked after Amy. _'Wow. I did not expect that'._

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of Faisal. Does he sound realistic. Or did you think of him in a different way? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry that you had to wait a little longer than usual for this chapter. It's my birthday today so I have been having much to do this week to prepare for earlier today. I don't know exactly when the next chapter will come up but i promise to be as fast as possible. **

**I am aware of that Faisal might not act like he did in the previous chapter because of his culture. But i have written him this way to suite the story. **

**I decided to write my own ****anniversary for our beloved Shamy. It will come up in the next chapter so hang on there. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Love M :)**

* * *

Sheldon watched Dr Who when he heard the door open. "Amy look. I found Dr Who." Sheldon said when he quickly saw Amy coming in and then turned back his attention to the television. He had changed back to his shirt and jeans.

Amy didn't answer. She just walked in and sat down on the couch beside Sheldon.

Sheldon looked at her when she didn't answer. "What happened?" He asked and turned of the television.

"No money" Amy finally said and then burst out in tears.

"What are you talking about?" Sheldon asked and took her in to his arms.

"He wanted me to leave you. Apparently he has feelings for me." Amy said.

"He did what?" Sheldon screamed and looked at her to see if she was serious.

"He said that he could give me what I wanted. That I couldn't get that from you. That I have been in this relationship with you for five years and got nothing out from it. The only sign from you that you wanted to be with me was the relationship-agreement."

"So what did you tell him?"

"I told him that he knew nothing about our relationship or what we wanted. That it was non of his business what we did in it."

"I knew he was an idiot. I can't believe this. How can he even ask you for something like this? A prince. It's absurd."

Amy didn't answer. She just let her tears fall. Sheldon kept silent as well.

After a few minutes Sheldon broke the silence. "You don't believe him right?"

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked confused.

"That you have been in this relationship for five years and got nothing out from it"

"Of course not Sheldon" Amy said and turned to look at him. "I know that I have pushed you before to have a more intimate relationship but the truth is, all I want is to be with you."

"So you don't want us to be physical anymore?" Sheldon asked

"Yes I do but I don't want to pressure you to something you don't actually want. It's enough for me to just be with you"

"_Enough?_ Amy I don't want you to be with me because this is _enough. _And I do want to be intimate with you, you already know that"

"Sheldon I am not with you because this is enough. I am with you because I love you. And yes I know you want to be intimate and that you are trying" Amy said and kissed him.

Sheldon broke away from the kiss after a moment and stared in her eyes. "Amy, we actually don't have a relationship agreement right now-"

"I know, I will sign it again when we come home, I promise" Amy said.

"No I don't want you to."

"What? Why? Are you breaking up with me?" Amy asked and took a step back from Sheldon.

"NO! Of course not. But I think we will do good without the relationship-agreement. We don't need it anymore. I only wrote it because I wanted to get things my way and have control. But I don't need that anymore. All I need is you."

"Really? You don't want control?" Amy asked.

"The last couple of weeks have been completely out of control. And during those weeks I have realized that I don't need a agreement to know that I love you and want to be with you. So forget about the agreement. We just focus on each other instead and do what feels right." Sheldon said and took a step forward Amy.

"I love you so much Sheldon" Amy said and threw her arms around him.

"I love you to Amy" Sheldon answered and held her close to him. "Can I ask something?" Sheldon asked.

"Of course" Amy answered.

"When he said that you had to leave me for his money, did you consider doing that?" Sheldon asked.

"Not a second. There is nothing anyone could ever offer me so I would leave you. Nothing in the whole universe." Amy answered and looked him in his eyes.

"Good. Me neither." Sheldon said and give her a passionate kiss that made her knees go week.

When they both where out of air they pulled back and looked in each others eyes.

"I have a suggestion" Sheldon said after a while.

"And what is that?" Amy asked.

"We enjoy a calm evening here tonight. I order take-out and we watch a movie."

"That sounds perfect. There is nothing else I would want more"

"Great, I have planned something special for tomorrow. A calm evening tonight will be good for us."

"What have you planned for tomorrow?" Amy asked surprised.

"Well, it is our anniversary tomorrow so I thought we could celebrate it" Sheldon answered.

"Right, it's five years since we first met."

"Yes. I am actually surprised that you forgot about that."

"Yeah, me too. It has just happened so much lately that forgot about it. Sorry"

"Don't apologize, I understand. Just let me take care of you tomorrow." Sheldon said and leaned for one more kiss.

Amy pulled back and looked at him. "Alright" She said and received one more kiss from Sheldon.

"Great. What do you want for dinner? Pizza? Chinese? Thai?" Sheldon asked.

"You can choose. Whatever you want will be good for me. I think I will take a shower now so you can order in the meantime."

"Alright" Sheldon said and gave her a last kiss then started to look through the brochures with take out food.

Amy stepped out from her clothes and in to the shower. She felt so many feelings that she had no idea what she actually felt anymore. But she knew one thing for sure. She was happy that she had Sheldon in her life. She let the warm water wash over her and wash her thoughts away, just for now.

She changed to oversize t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants-shorts and left the bathroom.

Sheldon had set the table and even lighted a few candles. He sat on the couch and watched Dr Who again. "Will pizza work?" he asked when he saw her coming out from the bathroom.

"That will be perfect" Amy answered and sat down on the couch beside him.

He took his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Good" He said and kissed the top of her head.

Amy rested her head on his shoulder and watched Dr Who with him. After ten minutes it knocked on the door and Sheldon went up to open. The pizza was delivered and they sat down on to eat.

"So what will we do tomorrow?" Amy asked and took a bite of her pizza.

"I wont tell you. It's a surprise" Sheldon answered.

"You hate surprises"

"I hate to be surprised, but not to be the one that surprises" Sheldon said and smiled to her.

"Alright." Amy said and took one more bite. "So witch movie are we going to see?" Amy asked instead.

"I thought you could choose." Sheldon said and smiled again.

"Alright" Amy said and smiled back.

When they had eaten up Amy moved to the couch and looked trough the channels to see what was on. Sheldon prepared some tea and popcorn for them.

"So what are we watching?" Sheldon asked and sat down next to Amy, with a hand full of popcorn.

"Star Wars episode III comes up soon" Amy answered and took some popcorn too.

"But I said that you could choose the movie" Sheldon said and looked at her confused.

"I know what you said, this is what I chose" Amy said and smiled.

"But why? You hate Star Wars"

"Well there wasn't anything else on that I wanted to see and I knew that you would like to see this so.. This is what we are going to watch" Amy said and sat back in the couch.

Sheldon kept looking at her in admiration. He sat back at the couch as well with one arm around Amy. The movie began and Amy soon felt how boring she was.

"Please give me a clue" She tried again.

"Nope." Sheldon answered.

"Why not?"

"I told you. It's a surprise"

Amy was quiet for a while. But then she knew exactly how to get Sheldon to speak. She moved her hands from his chest down to his stomach and started to tickle him. Sheldon twitched by her touch and started to scream. "Amy stop".

"No way Dr Cooper. Not until you tell me a clue for tomorrow." Amy said as she sat on top of him and held his arms in place.

Sheldon kept twitching. "Never"

"Alright" Amy said and tickled him again.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Sheldon kept screaming.

"Never" Amy laughed.

"Fine" Sheldon said and managed to get Amy of him so he was on top of her instead and held her arms above her head. "Mess with the bull, you get the horns" Sheldon said and started tickle her.

"Alright, alright. I give up." Amy screamed.

"Good choice" Sheldon said and gave her a kiss. It was first meant like a sweet quick kiss but it quickly turned to a make-out session instead.

Their tongues played their own game while their hands explored each others bodies. Amy started to unbutton Sheldon's shirt and it was soon on the floor. And it was not long until Amy's t-shirt and bra joined it on the floor.

Sheldon repeated last nights moves. He kissed her neck down too her breast and took them in to his mouth. He sucked on her nipple and a moan left Amy's mouth. Sheldon smiled when he heard the beautiful sound coming from his girlfriend. He loved it and wanted to hear it more. And he thought he knew how to do that if the research he had done lately was true.

He continued with kisses down her stomach until he reached the top of her shorts. He grabbed the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down. He followed down to her feet and when the shorts was joined with the other clothes on the floor he kissed his way up her legs again. He stopped right before he reached the most intimate part of her and looked up at her face to get permission. Her eyes were dark and when she understood what he asked for she nodded and closed her eyes when she felt his kisses on the damped cloth between her legs. Sheldon smiled when he heard the familiar sound and understood that he was going in the right direction.

He took of the last part of cloth on her body that kept her for being completely naked. When it was off he eyed her from head to toe. "You are so beautiful Amy" Sheldon said before he gave her a long deep kiss and then continued down again. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders before he kissed her most intimate part. He continued with a little more tongue and the beautiful sounds continued to escape Amy's mouth. He let one of his finger slip inside her and when he felt how wet she was he joined the first with another finger. He moved his finger and the spot he understood felt really good for her, he amused with his tongue.

"Oh Sheldon" Amy screamed and he felt her body shake by his work. He continued his movement and after a moment he felt her walls tighten around his fingers. He dried his fingers on the couch and gave Amy a deep kiss.

"How did you learn to do that?" Amy asked when he pulled back form the kiss to look at her.

"I told you yesterday. Research" Sheldon simply answered and smiled at her.

"Well then, would you mind if I try my research as well?"Amy asked and reached for his belt. She could see that he was a little frightened. "Sheldon, please let my satisfy you like you have done to me. If it gets to much just tell me." She said and looked in his dark blue eyes

"...Alright" Sheldon said after a while and laid down on the couch. Amy smiled at him and continued with his belt. His pants was now on the floor and Amy looked at the bulge trapped inside the white cloth around his hips. She gently stroked the cloth and felt how he twitched by her move. She looked up at him to see his reaction. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly opened, breathing heavy. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine" He answered.

She continued to stroke the cloth but wanted to do more than just that. She tugged down his briefs and released him. The sight she beheld was magnificent. He was indeed esthetically pleasing. Oh boy was he beautiful. "Wow, that is..." Amy said and tried to come up with the best word to describe him.

"What? Is something wrong?" Sheldon asked and looked down on his erection and then on her.

"Not at all. It's perfect" Amy said and smiled at him. Yes, perfect was the right word. There was no other way to describe it.

She gently stroke him again and Sheldon closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling. She took a little firmer grip around him and started to pump. She licked the tip of him and a gasp escaped his mouth. She smiled by his reaction and continued. She took him all in her mouth and caressed his scrotum with her other hand. "Ohhh Dear Lord" Sheldon screamed.

Amy continued and went a little faster. Sheldon kept groaning and screaming her name.

She soon felt his hand on her shoulder. "Amy stop"

She stopped and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, it was amazing. I just didn't want to come in your mouth"

"Oh, okay." Amy said and started to pump him with her hand again. She reached for a couple of tissues in the table. She felt how he tightened in her hand and saw how he released himself. She cleaned up the mess and threw the tissues in the thrash can.

She joined Sheldon on the couch and laid down beside him with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

"Did it feel good?" Amy asked and looked up at him, smiling.

"You have no idea" He answered and kissed her forehead.

"Actually, I think I have." She said and kissed his chest.

"Well I can give you one clue for tomorrow then" He said and stroke her hair.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"We will definitely do this. If you want to of course"

"If I want to?" Amy asked and looked up at him to see if he was serious.

"Yes. I don't want to ravish you" He said with a serious face.

"Sheldon, you do know that I have waited for this to happen for years. There is no way I wouldn't want to do this again nor that you could ravish me." Amy said.

"Alright. Thank you" he said and smiled down at her.

"For what?" Amy asked confused.

"For waiting for me all these years. I am happy that we will share this together when we both are ready" He said.

"Of course. There is no one else I would ever want to do this with."Amy said and smiled back.

"Good, me neither" Sheldon said and kissed the top off her head.

"Good" Amy said and smiled, playing with his chest hair again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you who reviewed. I would like more of them so please do that. Their new anniversary day is here so hold on. Very smutty i can promise and adorable. I don't know how physical you are allowed to be in Saudi arabia but I don't give a damn about that. In this story they are allowed to do what i write they will do. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amy woke up the next morning, alone in the bed. She heard the shower from the bathroom so she decided to stay in the bed for a little longer. She thought about last nights event. If she knew that tickling Sheldon would lead to what it did, she would have tickled him a long time ago. But at the same time she felt like she was happy that she hadn't done it earlier. To know that they both were at the same place made things much more special now.

She heard the bathroom door open and Sheldon showed up on the doorway. He was dressed in a baby pink pique shirt and navy blue chinos. "Are you still in bed?" he asked.

"Yes, I just woke up" Amy answered.

"We have a schedule for today to follow so up and jump missy" He said and dragged her up from the bed and pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Do I have to? I would love to just stay with you here and do this" Amy said and leaned for one more kiss. But Sheldon stopped her lips with his finger. "Me too. But remember, I have a special day planned for you. And I promise, you will love it" Sheldon said and gave her a quick kiss and then pushed her towards the bathroom.

She took a shower and brushed her teeth. Sheldon sat down on the couch with his phone and waited for her to be ready. He looked up when he saw Amy coming out from the bathroom with a towel around her. "I hope you wont go like that today" He said.

"Why not? You don't like to see me like this?" She asked and looked at him.

"I like it very much. But it's just for me and no one else. So take on some clothes so we can go" He said and kissed her on her cheek.

"Alright, I'm on my way. How should I get dressed? Fancy or casual?"

"It doesn't really matter. Something comfortable. We will get back here later to change for the evenings event."

Amy decided to go for a pair of jeans that Penny had made her buy and matched them with a floral patterned blouse.

"Okay, i'm ready" Amy said when she got out to Sheldon again.

"Great, you look lovely" He said and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you Sheldon. You look really handsome too. Pink and blue really works on you" She said and smiled.

He gave her one more kiss and took his wallet and they left the room.

In the elevator Sheldon hugged Amy from behind and kissed the top of her head. "I forgot to tell you. Happy anniversary" he said and squeezed his grip around her.

"Happy anniversary" Amy said and enjoyed the closeness from her boyfriend and the view in front of her.

They decided to take a cab to the secret destination. Sheldon didn't want to ruin the surprise for Amy.

Their cab stopped in front of a cute little café. Sheldon stepped out first so he could hold the door open for Amy and take her hand to lead her out.

"Our first destination. Breakfast" Sheldon said as he took her hand and lead her to the café.

The café was on a small street with a beautiful view over a park. They sat down at a table and looked around. "How did you find this place? It's adorable" Amy said and smiled.

"It was on the recommendation list over cafés and restaurants we got from the receptionist. I looked it up on your computer yesterday and thought it looked appealing from what I saw on the photos." Sheldon answered and smiled back.

"I love it. Thank you Sheldon for doing this. It's just what I needed right now" Amy said and took his hand in hers over the table.

A waiter came out to them with the menus and then left again.

"Wow everything looks so delicious" Amy said as she looked at the offers.

"I know right. You can take anything you would like. My treat" Sheldon said and smiled.

Amy smiled back and then looked back at the menu again. "What will you have?"

"Bacon and egg I think." Sheldon answered. "What about you?

"The pancakes sounds delicious. But croissants are just so tasty as well"

"Then you will have both." Sheldon said and called back the waiter. He he also ordered one croissant for himself.

The waiter came out with their drinks first. Juice and tea for both of them. And later also the food.

"So what will we do next?" Amy asked when they finished their meals and sat and sipped at their tea.

"You just can't live in the moment can you?" Sheldon said and smiled at her.

"Hey, this is the first time I asked today"

"It doesn't matter. You wont find out until we are there." Sheldon said and smirked.

"Fine."

* * *

When they were full from the delicious breakfast they got in to a cab again. Sheldon gave the driver a new address and then sat back with his arm around her. "You will love our next stop" He said and kissed her cheek.

"I don't doubt you" Amy said and smiled.

The cab stopped and Sheldon stepped out to take Amy's hand again. She gasped when she saw where they were. "This is perfect Sheldon. It has been months since I was at the zoo"

"I knew you would like it" He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek again. "Come on, let's go in" He took Amy's hand in his and they walked in. He payed for their tickets and together they looked at the map over the park.

"Would you like to look at the monkeys first or save the best for last?" Sheldon asked.

"First. And then if we have time over we can look at them again before we leave." Amy suggested.

"I love how you think" Sheldon said and smiled.

"I love _you_" Amy said and smiled back.

Sheldon gave her a sweet kiss and they walked hand in hand towards the monkeys. The monkeys were adorable. Sheldon had even talked to the crew so they were allowed to feed them. After the monkeys the went to the koalas. Amy smiled at sight of her boyfriend with his adorable koala-face.

"Should we check the rest of the animals?" Amy asked. "We have been here for two hours and only seen two of them"

"Alright" Sheldon said, he didn't actually want to leave.

"We can come back to the kolas as well after we seen the other ones" Amy said when she saw that Sheldon was a little disappointed.

"Thank you" Sheldon smiled down at her.

"Its not only my anniversary. It's yours too." Amy said and smiled back.

They continued to the lions and after that the zebras. They walked through the savanna department and then went to the restaurant for some food.

The day kept going and they were soon back to the koalas and monkeys and left after looking at them for thirty minutes each.

* * *

"You can take a shower now if you would like to. We have one and a half hour until our next appointment." Sheldon said when they were back in the hotel room again.

"Alright. How do you want me dressed for tonight?" Amy asked as she opened the wardrobe to take clothes with her in to the bathroom.

"Formal" Was Sheldon's only clue.

"Alright" Amy said and took one of her new dresses with her.

Sheldon sat down on the couch with Amy's computer to check his e-mail. After 45 minutes Sheldon woke up on the couch when he heard the bathroom door open. He sat and rubbed his eyes and then looked at the beautiful creature on front of him. "Wow Amy. You look absolutely outstanding." Sheldon said and looked her from head to toe.

"Is it okay for tonight?" She asked and looked down at her outfit. She had a navy blue dress with little white dots on that went down to her knees. It was short sleeved so she had taken on a light pink cardigan over.

"Okay? It's perfect" Sheldon said and walked to her. He placed his hands on her waist and leaned in for a kiss. Amy tried to deepen the kiss but Sheldon pulled back "I have to take a shower too. But I promise, we will continue this later" Sheldon said and left for the bathroom.

He came out again 20 minutes later, dressed in a navy blue shirt and beige chinos. He also wore the grey tie he bought two days ago. He heard a gasp and later the familiar sound 'hoo'.

"I can't believe this is my boyfriend" Amy said as she ran her hands over his chest and rested them on his neck to bring him closer for a kiss.

"I can't believe this is my girlfriend" Sheldon said and rested his hands on her waist and leaned in for one more kiss.

"Wait I forgot. I promised Penny would let her know how it went last night. Can I call her before we leave?" Amy asked.

"You don't have to." Sheldon said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I e-mailed her before and told her what happened." Sheldon said. "Is that okay. I thought it would be maybe be difficult for you to talk about again."

"Of course it's okay. All though I wouldn't mind talking to her" Amy said.

"We can call her right now if you would like. We have 20 minutes before we have to leave."

"I would like that" Amy said and smiled.

Sheldon took up her laptop and called Penny on Skype. "He guys, I thought you would never call me" Penny said when she turned up on the screen.

"Sorry I didn't call last night, I forgot. It had happened pretty much" Amy said.

"I get that, don't apologize. I just read Sheldon's e-mail. What an ass" Penny said.

"Hey" Sheldon called when he what she called him. "Why am I an ass? I told you what happened"

"I didn't mean you Sheldon. I meant Faisal" Penny said.

"Oh, well I agree. He rally is an ass" Sheldon said.

"So why are you so dressed up?" Penny asked.

"It's our fifth anniversary today. Sheldon has prepared a surprise day for me so we will go soon." Amy said and smiled at Sheldon.

"Sheldon that is so sweet. I didn't thought you had it in you" Penny said and winked.

"Well I have" Sheldon said and smiled back at Amy.

"Alright, well I have to go now. Have fun kids, and use protection" Penny said and quickly turned the call down before they could say something.

"Shall we go" Sheldon said when they closed her laptop and held out his arm for her to hook.

"Sure" Amy said and happily took his arm.

They walked out to the elevator. Amy was on her way to press the button to the ground floor but Sheldon stopped her.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"We are not going down, we are going up" Sheldon said and pressed the button to the highest floor.

"Okay" Amy said confused and looked out over Riyadh.

The elevator stopped and Sheldon led her out. He walked her in to a restaurant with a beautiful view over the town. "What is this place?" Amy asked.

"This is the golden ball. It's a moving restaurant." Sheldon said and smiled down at her.

"Moving?" Amy asked confused.

"Yes, the ball moves so you get a 360 view over the town." Sheldon said.

"This is amazing. I had no idea about this" Amy said and smiled.

A waiter came to ask for their names and showed them to their tables. They sat down and looked at the menu. They placed their order and looked at the view. Well sort of. Amy looked at the beautiful view of the town and Sheldon looked at the beautiful view across the table.

Amy noticed that he looked at her and looked back at him."What is it?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, just admiring the view" He said and gently stroke her hand over the table.

Amy gently bite her lip and giggled. "What?" Sheldon asked.

"Nothing, just admire my boyfriend" She smiled.

They enjoyed some eye coitus until the waiter came with their food.

The evening was wonderful. The food was delicious, the view was amazing, everything was perfect.

After desert Sheldon took Amy to the outside viewing deck, right below the golden ball.

"How did you know about all of this?" Amy asked when they stood outside, Sheldon with his arms around Amy.

"It was on the information we got first day we got here" Sheldon answered.

"But how did you know that it would all be so wonderful?"

"I didn't."

"Well it really was. Thank you for everything today Sheldon. It has been perfect, just what I needed after everything that happened. I haven't thought about anything of those things today" Amy said and leaned her head back at his chest.

"It has been a wonderful day for me too. Partly our activities but also just see you happy. It was all I wanted." Sheldon said and held her tighter.

"I love you Sheldon" Amy said and turned around so they were face to face. She held him over his neck and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I love you more" Sheldon said and pulled her closer for one more kiss.

"Not possible" Amy said.

They continued kissing and were soon very passionate.

"Maybe we should go back to our room and enjoy the view from there" Sheldon suggested.

"Good idea" Amy answered and let Sheldon lead her down to their room.

* * *

Inside their room they sat down on the couch. "Would you like some tea?" Sheldon asked trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"Yes please" Amy answered. Sheldon went to the kitchen to make them both some tea. He came back with them and gave Amy one cup.

"Sheldon" Amy said and sat down the cup on the coffee table.

"Yes?" He said and looked at her.

"We don't have to do anything tonight if you are not ready. You know that right?" Amy said.

"I know, I know." Sheldon said and looked down at his cup.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Nothing" Sheldon said and avoided to make eye contact with her.

"Sheldon please tell me. I can see something is wrong" Amy said and took his hand in hers.

"It's just that..."

"Just what?" Amy asked.

"It's not that I don't want to be intimate with you Amy. I _really _do.. But I am afraid that.."

"Afraid of what? The germs? The intimacy?"

"No, not anymore"

"Than what?"

Sheldon kept quiet for a while "I'm afraid that I will do something wrong and then you will leave me. It is what have kept me at distance for so long now. It may have seemed like I haven't want to be intimate with you but I have for quite a while now. And you have waited for me for so long that I am afraid that I wont live up to your expectations. Ever since I kissed you on that train I have been craving for more but I have been so afraid. Last year before I left with the train and confronted you all I really wanted was what you wanted. But I was so afraid. So I made fun of you instead. I'm so sorry Amy." Sheldon said and looked in her green eyes.

"Sheldon, I know that I have pushed you for a long time but this is just as new for me as it is for you. Your my first too so I don't have anything to compare with. And there is no way in this world that you wont be able to satis fact me. Look how far we have come. You have already satis fact me so you don't have to worry about that." Amy said and looked back in his blue eyes.

Amy was barely able to react before she felt Sheldon's soft lips against hers. He pulled her closer to him and quickly deepened the kiss. Amy answered by throwing her arms around his neck and kiss him back hard.

Sheldon pulled back and Amy looked confused at him before he took her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom to lay her down at the bed. He hovered above her and kissed her deeply. Amy started to untie and unbutton his shirt and took it off. Sheldon tugged at her cardigan and she sat up so he could take it off. He unzipped her dress at the back and gently pulled it off her. She laid down at the bed and Sheldon hovered over her again. He kissed her long and hard before he began to trail kisses over her jaw and neck. He gently sucked under her right ear that made her moan and smiled by the sound. He did it again and then continued down to her chest.

He reached behind her back to open her bra but he couldn't find it. Amy smiled when she heard that he was irritated. "It opens at the front Sheldon". He took back his arm to her front and opened it. He smiled when he looked at her. "So beautiful" he said and kissed her and then continued down again. He sucked at one of them and massaged the other one with one of his hands. "Oh Sheldon" Amy moaned.

Sheldon let his hand move down and stroked her wetness trough the cloth. He heard Amy gasp by his touch and looked up at her. "Okay?" He asked. "Yes continue please" She said and he continued with his mouth to her other breast and started stroking her again. He let his hand slip inside her cloth and a finger inside her. He let one more in and rubbed her clit with his thumb at the same time.

"Oh Sheldon" Amy moaned again and Sheldon looked up. "Still okay" He asked.

"More than okay" She answered and bite her lower lip by the pleasure. She gripped the cheats tight and he felt how her legs started to shake and soon her walls tighten around his fingers. He kissed her feverishly when he removed his hand from her.

Amy pushed him so he was on his back instead. "Your turn" She said and kissed him hard. She stroke her hands over his chest, down to his abs and reached for his belt. She unbuttoned it and then his pants. Sheldon highed his hips so she could take the pants off him. She straddled him over his thighs and stroke her hand over his cloth. She heard how he gasped by the touch and looked up at him. "Okay?" She asked and he nodded in answer.

She continued stroking him and soon pulled down his briefs and took him in her hand. She pumped him a few time but then felt his hand stopping her for doing it once more.

She looked up at him. "I wont last if you continue this and I want to take things one step longer." Sheldon said and pulled her up to him so they were face to face. He turned her to her back and once again hovered over her. "Are you sure you're ready?" Amy asked when he moved her legs wider with his knees. "More than ready" he said and kissed her passionately.

He was ready to enter her when he froze and Amy looked at him. "What is it?" She asked when she saw the fear in his eyes.

"I don't have protection. How could I forget about that?" Sheldon said and was on his way to move from Amy when she took his arm to keep him in place. "Don't move Sheldon. I am on birth control. You don't have to worry about me getting pregnant if thats the problem. And you know about my medical history"

He looked at her with relief in his eyes. "Are you sure you are ready?" Amy asked one last time.

Sheldon smiled at her. "I'm sure" he said and kissed her passionately. He placed himself once more over her and slowly entered her. He gasped by the new feeling and breathed heavily in her neck.

When all of him was inside he stopped and turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute to accustom. I think you are on the larger size." She said and smiled at him.

"Okay, just let me know when to continue" He said and smiled back.

After a minute it felt better so she told him to move again.

"Oh dear lord" Sheldon said as he moved a little faster. "You feels amazing Amy" Sheldon moaned.

"You too" Amy moaned back. "God Sheldon don't stop" Amy screamed.

"I'm not planning on doing that" Sheldon called back.

He moved a little faster again and felt like he was close now. "Amy i'm close now"

"Me too, just a few more thrusts please" Amy called.

There was three more thrusts and then they both came together and Sheldon collapsed over Amy, both breathing heavily.

Sheldon moved away from her and laid beside her. He took her in his arms and held her close to him. "Please tell me that was satisfactory for you because if you leave me now I wont be able to handle it." Sheldon said and kissed her forehead.

"Oh that was satisfactory alright" Amy answered and kissed his chest. "No chance I will leave you now. You are stuck with me forever after this"

"Fine by me" Sheldon said and turned to give her a long passionate kiss. "Do you want to join me for a shower?"

"That would be perfect." Amy said and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A very hot chapter is here for you. I hope you like it, let me know what you think and how things are turning out in this story. Feel free to come with ****suggestions and ideas, even if i have most planned already. Also, thank you who have favorite and followed this story. It really makes me happy :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Sheldon woke up with a big smile on his face. Last night had been wonderful. After the amazing sex they joined each other for a shower. They washed and kissed each other. After the shower they went to bed and both fell asleep immediately in each others arms.

Sheldon was able to get out of bed without waking Amy up. He went out to the living room and picked up the phone to order breakfast to their room and then joined Amy in the bed again.

This time Amy woke up when she felt the bed moving and Sheldon's arms around her. She turned around so she could see his face "Good morning Cuddles" She said and smiled.

"Good morning Beautiful" Sheldon answered and kissed her. "Slept well?"

"Never slept better, you?"

"Wonderful" he said and kissed her again and moved over her. They shared a passionate make-out session and right before they continued any further they heard knocking on the door. "Who is that?" Amy asked.

"Room service, I ordered breakfast." Sheldon said and moved to get out and receive it. He came back with a plate in his arms that contained french toasts, juice and tea. He sat the plate down on the night stand and himself next to Amy in the bed.

"Thank you Sheldon. I can't believe all the sweet things you've done to me this weekend. You are the best." Amy said and took her first bite of her french toast. "This is so good."

"Anything for you my dear." Sheldon said and smiled at her.

"What time is it?" Amy asked.

Sheldon looked at his watch on the night stand. "8 am"

"Okay, we have to leave here before 11. The flight depart at 2 pm"

"Alright, I still have to pack my things in my suitcase but that wont take so much time to do"

"Me too" Amy said and took one more bite from her toast.

When they had eaten up they started to pack. Sheldon finished first. He walked to Amy and hugged her from behind. "What are you doing? I need to finish packing" Amy asked when he took her hands from the cloth she was packing.

"I can help you with that later" Sheldon said and turned her around. He kissed her deeply and moved both of them to the bed. "Hard time keeping your hands off me now?" Amy asked and giggled.

"It has been hard for a long time" Sheldon said and removed his shirt. "And also, we have a 30 hours flight ahead so we better do this as much as we can before it" Sheldon said and kissed her.

"Can't agree more" Amy said and moved her hands over Sheldon's bare chest.

Soon all their clothes was tossed on the floor. Amy moved Sheldon so he was in his back and entered herself on him. She held still for a moment, still felling a little sore from last night. Sheldon could see the look on her face and asked how she felt. "I'm fine, just need to take it a little slow." She answered and moved slowly. They moaned in unison and their movement was soon in a faster speed. Sheldon sat up, still with Amy in his lap and took her breast in his mouth.

"Oh Sheldon" Amy screamed in ecstasy. "Don't you dear stop"

"Never" Sheldon mumbled as he moved his mouth to her other breast.

They soon came together and again moaned in unison by the pleasure they just felt. Sheldon hugged her tight and laid her down in his chest. Her head moved up and down by the speed from his heartbeat.

She looked up at his face and in to his azure blue eyes. "I _almost_ regret that we did this now" She said and felt how her heart crushed when she saw the look on his face by her words.

"What do you mean you regret it? Is it not good for you? Because it sure hell is for me" He said and looked like he just got a slap in his face.

"It's _too_ good for me. I have no idea how I will be able to keep my hands away from you at the flight home. And we both know how much germs that are one the flights that we wont join the mile high club"

"Oh, well I understand what you mean but I wouldn't trade this experience with you for anything in the world. With that said, what do you think about taking a shower."

"I think it sounds wonderful and maybe we can take advantage of the time we have now before the flight." Amy said and got out from the bed. She stopped by the doorway and smiled at Sheldon as she pressed her body against it and bit her lip.

"Vixen" Sheldon groaned and ran to catch her. She was quick to see his move to ran towards her so she ran towards the bathroom. Just as she reached the bathroom door she felt a hand on her waist that turned her around. She screamed in delight by his playfulness and threw her arms around his neck to kiss him. He walked them both in to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. When the water was in the right temperature he walked them both in to the streaming water and kissed her passionately. They were soon in a new round of passionate lovemaking instead for a clean up from their previous.

* * *

10:50 am they were all cleaned up, packed and ready to head for the airport. They looked in to their hotel room one last time and all the memories it contained. There was so many mixed feelings involved when they thought about their weekend.

They checked out from the hotel and Amy drove back to the airport with their rental car. They returned the car and checked in their luggage and soon sat on the chairs near their boarding gate and waited for the time to attend 2.

"How du you feel about going home now?" Sheldon asked as they waited.

"Very mixed feelings. So many things have happened. Apart from that this weekend didn't go as planned, it turned out great anyway and that is because of you. I really wanted to continue this research but it will be fun to work with Bernadette too. Al though I will continue feeling like a failure. And everything with Bert still needs to be worked out. I don't know were I will get the energy to process all this."

"Everything will be alright Amy. I will be here for you and help you to get the energy you need. And I already told you that you are not a failure. You will never be a failure in my eyes." Sheldon said and took her in his arms.

"Thank you for being here with me Sheldon. Maybe you don't think I am a failure, but I know someone else that will think I am."

"Of course I'm here for you. And who would think that you are a failure? I can't imagine any of our friends to think that"

"My mother. She has thought me to never give up ever since I was a kid. She has always been very protective of me and wanting me to success in life. When my father left her when he found out she was pregnant with me, she wanted to show me that nothing was impossible. That she could raise me alone and that I would turn out to be a very successful scientist. I once again feel like I have disappointed her."

"I'm sure your mother still think you are successful. It was not your fault that this research was canceled. It was that student's fault."

"I know, but I have a feeling that she wont believe me. She will think it's just a excuse so I wont look bad."

"I don't think she has any reason in the world to be disappointed at you. So show her that with this new research. And if she still thinks you are a failure, so what? Just forget about her. You should not spend your life to prove her that you are have me and our friends that think you are amazing. Don't let her make you feel worthless. Because you're not. Your'e the exact opposite. You are worth everything."

Amy got tears in her eyes when she heard Sheldon's beautiful words. "Who is this man in front of me. You almost frightening me with all your love declarations." Amy said and looked up at him.

"I am the only man you will ever need. And after begging me to be like this after five years I don't think you should complain." Sheldon said and kissed her forehead.

"You're right. And I'm not complaining. I love your love declarations, I just need to accustom to them."

"Damn right you have to. I'm the new romance ninja in town now. Leonard can suck it." Sheldon said and kissed her.

They kissed until the speakers interrupted them and said it was time to board the flight. The collected their hand luggage and headed for their boarding department. When they sat down and the flight started to move, Amy saw the familiar face on Sheldon's face again. "Sheldon, just do like you did last time. Think of something that will relax you"

"I'm trying but I doesn't work." Sheldon answered while pressing his eyes even tighter. Amy placed her hand just below his ear and turned his face to her. He opened his eyes and looked at her but closed them quickly again when he felt her lips against his. "Maybe this will do a better job" She said and kissed him again. They were quickly involved in a passionate make out with their tongue's playing there own game.

Later when they stopped kissing, they had no idea they had been in the air for 45 minutes. "I'm not sure this was better" Sheldon said when they looked in each others eyes.

"Why not?" Amy asked puzzled. Sheldon took her hand and discreetly placed it over the bulge in his pants. "Oh" Amy said and bite her lip. "Sorry"

"Don't be sorry. This is what you do to me. Al though I would like to take care of this in a very different place than this" He said, still with Amy's hand pressed against his erection.

"Are you sure you don't want my help right now? We could do this discreet." Amy said and moved her hand gently over his jeans. Sheldon moaned quietly. "I would love to, but it's too public and too much germs"

"What if we just take care of you. I will be able to control myself" Amy said and winked teasingly. "Either we can hide this under a blanket or go to the toilet. Your choice" Amy said and pressed her hand over his erection a little harder. Sheldon winched by her touch and her words. "Vixen"

"So what do you say? Or we can just ignore it" Amy said and removed her hand and sat back in her seat.

Sheldon missed the touch already and thought about her offer. "Alright, what do you suggest. Here will be very sticky and I don't want to feel that for 29 more hours. And someone can catch us here to. But the toilet are so germy and tiny."

"We can sanitize the toilet" Amy said.

"The toilet it is" Sheldon said and moved over Amy to get out. "I will be there in two minutes" Amy whispered before he left.

Sheldon disinfected as much as he could with the sanitizer he brought and the soap in the toilet before Amy knocked on the door. He opened the door slightly first to see that it really was her and then opened it wider to let her in. He kissed her forcefully and pressed her against the door. She could feel his hard erection pressing in her tummy and started to stroke it with her hands. Sheldon stopped kissing, overwhelmed by her touch. She looked at his expression as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers so she could take him in her hands.

"Let me take care of this Dr Cooper" Amy said and barely touched her lips against his before he felt them on the tip of his erection. He had to grab the sink to not fall, so overwhelmed by her touch. "Oh Amy" Sheldon groaned. He brushed the hair out of her face so he could see what she was doing, a sight that made him even more aroused.

She looked up at him before she took him completely in her mouth. She moved him in and out from her mouth slowly, and when she reached the tip she sucked on it before she took him in again.

The sensation was so extraordinary for Sheldon. He couldn't even think about all the germs that was around him right now.

"Amy, I'm close" Sheldon said.

"It's alright, just let go" Amy said and continued to suck on his tip.

"But... What? You want me to come in your mouth?" Sheldon said confused.

Amy answered by sucking a little harder and take him further in her mouth again. That made Sheldon go crazy and felt how he released by the pleasure. He had to press his lips tight together to not scream out loud in ecstasy.

Amy swallowed his release before she stood up again and stroke her hands over his chest and neck. "How was that?" Amy asked when Sheldon was able to breath more normal again.

"That was wow...just..." Sheldon said and looked in to her emerald eyes.

"That good huh?" Amy asked and bite her lower lip.

"You have no idea." Sheldon said and kissed her.

"You really want to kiss me now?" Amy asked when she pulled back.

"I don't care. It's nothing compared to what just happened in this toilet on a flight. The question is, if you don't want to fresh up after what you did?"

"I will drink some water when I get out again. Don't worry, I liked it" Amy said and kissed his cheek. She turned to grab some towels and clean the remaining mess and then placed his boxers on place again together with his jeans.

"You don't want me to do my part?" Sheldon asked just before she left.

"I think it will be a little difficult in here, and also. I'm still a little sore from last night and this morning. I will do good with some wait and healing."Amy said and kissed him one last time before she left the toilet and headed back to their seats.

Sheldon waited two minutes before he also walked back to his seat. Instead of kissing they now spend some time playing their new invented games and after two hours they got their dinner served.

After dinner they cuddled for while. Sheldon held Amy in his arms and they looked out through the window and the sunset over the clouds. Suddenly Amy heard Sheldon hum. She looked up at him. "What are you humming at?"

"Oh, you heard that. Nothing"

"Yes, I heard. Sing it to me."

"I rather don't. I don't have the nicest singer voice."

"I think you have a beautiful voice, please" Amy pleaded and looked at him with her dog eyes, something Sheldon couldn't resist. "Fine" He sang to her in a low soothing voice that no one else but her could hear.

"Always been told that I've got too much pride

Too independent to have you by my side

Then my heart said all of you will see

Just won't live for someone until he lives for me

Never thought I would find love so sweet

Never thought I would meet someone like you

Well now I've found you and I tell you no lie

This love I've got for you

Could take me 'round the world

Now show me love

Show me love, show me life

Baby show me what it's all about

You're the one that I ever needed

Show me love and what it's all about, alright

Don't waste this love I wanna give to you

Tell me what you got, show me what you can do

Show me love, show me everything

I know you've got potential

So baby let me in and show me love"

"I listened to this song all the time when I was young. How did you know about it?" Amy asked.

"My sister used to listen to it all the time as well."

"Well, it was beautiful to hear you sing it. Remind me to thank her for listen to it when we are going to Texas."

* * *

They landed on LAX 6 pm on the tuesday evening, greeted by Leonard and Penny.

"Hey guys, it's so nice to see you again" Penny said as she pulled first Amy in for a hug and then Sheldon. "It's nice to see you too, bestie" Amy said.

Leonard hugged Amy and man hugged Sheldon. "Nice to see you again, how was your flight?" Leonard asked.

"They flight was good. Al though I don't want to fly this long in avery long time again. I wouldn't have been able to go trough it without this woman beside me." Sheldon said hugging Amy from the side and giving her a kiss on her head.

"It's nice to see you both happy again. Shall we go? The rest of the gang will be at our apartment with food ready." Leonard said and helped Amy with her luggage. Penny and Amy walked in front of Sheldon and Leonard and started to talk about the weekend right away.

"I hear it didn't go as you planned this weekend. Poor Amy" Leonard said.

"Yes, she really deserved this money. But that guy was a big jerk. He wanted her to leave me for the money. I'm really happy she didn't do that. I haven't been the best boyfriend to her the last years so I would not have been surprised if she did it. But I am extremely grateful that she chose me." Sheldon answered and looked dreamily at Amy as she walked in in front of him.

Leonard saw the look on Sheldon when he looked at Amy. "So, did anything happen this weekend?"

"What do you mean? A lot of things happened this weekend" Sheldon said, not sure if he should tell Leonard about his and Amy's progress.

"I mean between you and Amy. I can see the way you look at her. It's not only love I see now, it's desire too." Leonard said and looked at him. He could see that Sheldon was uncomfortable. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I'm happy for you guys. It's nice to see you both happy." Leonard said and patted his hand on Sheldon's back.

"Thank you Leonard. I really am happy. I know Amy is too about our relationship but it hurts to see her **sad **about everything that happened lately. I wish there was something I could do so I don't have to see her this way."

"I'm sure you are doing plenty by just being at her side for support and love. I think it's what she really needs right now."

"I guess you're right." Sheldon said and looked at Amy. She laughed at something Penny said but he could still see that she wasn't completely happy.

They packed in Leonard's car and headed for their apartment. Leonard and Penny in the front seats talked about their weekend and Amy and Sheldon sat in he back seats and listened. Comment at some points but otherwise just had eyes for each other.

Penny looked back when she didn't get a reply from Amy and saw them involved in their own world making out. _Something had definitely happened this weekend. _"Have you seen these two? They are like two teenagers" Penny whispered to Leonard.

"I know. I asked Sheldon what happened between the two of them this weekend but he didn't say anything. He just told me they were both really happy about their relationship."Leonard whispered back.

"We are so having a girls night tomorrow" Penny said, glancing back at them one last time.

Back in the apartment, they were greeted by Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Emily and Stuart. The evening was spend talking about everyone's weekend, eating Chinese food and having a good time together. At 9:30 their friends left and Penny and Leonard went to her apartment to spend the night. Sheldon stood in the kitchen and prepared tea for him and Amy.

"Will you stay here and spend the night?" Sheldon asked after he gave Amy her tea and sat down on his spot on the couch.

"Yes, if you want me of course" Amy said and took a sip from her tea.

"Of course I want to. You don't even have to ask. And also, I think I owe something after our flight" Sheldon said and winked.

"Oh really is that so?" Amy said and smiled.

"Yes, but first we will finish this tea."


	17. Chapter 17

**As always, Thanks for reading, follow, favorite and reviews. I love to see those numbers get higher. **

* * *

When Sheldon woke up, he felt that something was missing. There was too much space in the bed and it didn't feel as warm as it used to feel lately. He opened his eyes and looked around in the room. Where was Amy?

He took on a pair of boxers, his pajama pants and his white undershirt and went out from his rom. He walked out to the kitchen to find it empty. He called after her but got no response. He went back to his room to get his phone.

"Hello?" Amy answered after a couple of tones.

"Amy were are you?"

"Oh hello Sheldon, sorry I just left you. But you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up"

"Why did you have to leave?"

"I have a meeting with President Siebert in an hour, I wanted to get home before it to get some fresh clothes."

"Oh okay. I wish you would have waken me up. I missed you when I woke up"

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I promise I will wake you up next time. I have to go now."

"Okay, will I see you tonight after work?"

"I don't know. I promised Penny that I would join her and the girls for a girl's night at her place. But I can come by afterwards"

"Okay, I look forward to meet you tonight. Good luck with your meeting"

"Thank you Sheldon. I look forward to meet you to. I love you, bye"

"Love you too, bye" Sheldon answered and heard Amy disconnect the call. He kept the phone to his ear as if she still was there. Why did he feel like this just because he didn't wake up beside her?

When he was able to put down his phone he took a shower, changed to his regular clothes and ate breakfast. As much as he had enjoyed the weekend it felt good to come back to his routine. It was not the weekend away that had been the best. It was to be away with Amy that did it so wonderful. To sit on his favorite spot on the couch with his wednesday breakfast and in his usual clothes felt good.

* * *

Amy stood outside President Siebert's office. She was nervous. But she didn't know why exactly. She knew what Siebert would tell her. That she wouldn't be able to continue her research because she didn't have any money. So why was she nervous? She was about to start a new research with Bernadette.

She knocked on Siebert's door and heard him say that she could come in. "Good morning Dr Fowler" Siebert greeted her.

"Good morning President Siebert" Amy greeted.

"Please sit down" Siebert told her and pointed at on of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you" Amy answered and sat down.

"So, Dr Fowler. Have you made any progress on the money front this week?"

"Unfortunately, no"

"Well thats what I thought. I knew it would be hard for you to get the money in one week but you should be happy that I gave you an opportunity at all. Most people get their work cancelled right away when they have spend all their research money."

"But I wasn't the one that ruined my research. It was that stupid student. I still don't understand why you punish me for what he did"

"I understand you frustration Dr Fowler, but there is nothing I can do. The money is gone, and this research will have to be in lull until you get new money that you want to spend on this research. Until then, you will have to join an another research. With that said, I have to ask you to go now. I have a new meeting soon" Siebert said and stood up, as a sign that his discussion with Dr Fowler was over. "Again, I'm very sorry. For everything that you have been through,. Both in your personal life and in your workplace. If I could do something I would have done it."

"I understand. Thank you for your concern." Amy said and shook Siebert's hand then left his office.

* * *

"Happy birthday mother" Amy greeted her mother.

"Amy, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you forgot about me" Evelyn Fowler greeted her daughter.

"Of course I haven't forgot about you mother. It has just happened very much lately."

"More important things than to call your mother. I haven't heard from you in over a month. I'm very disappointed in you Amy. I thought I raised you better"

_Just what I wanted to hear. Of course she is disappointed in me. _

"Mother, I didn't come here to fight. I came here to greet you on your birthday and give you these flowers."

"Well thank you Amy. So what have you been up to lately? How does your research go?"

"I don't really know were to start. But unfortunately the university had to cancel my research"

"Why?"

"A student in my research team had given false data so all the money where spend and they had to cancel it."

"Why didn't you have better track on them?"

"Well it was difficult for me too see and also I wasn't there for a little more than I week"

"Why weren't you there? Was you with that boyfriend of yours. I keep telling you, he and his friends has bad influence on you. They teach you all the things I told you not to do."

"I wasn't with Sheldon. And I love spending time with him and our friends. I am having the best time when I am with them. The reason I wasn't at work was because..."

"Because what?"

"There was this man at the university at the geology department, that had a big crush on me a year ago. I told him I had a boyfriend and he left me alone until a couple of weeks ago. He started to ask me out again, and when I said I still had a boyfriend he..."

"He what?"

"..He kidnapped me"

"He what? Why are you telling me this now Amy? And why didn't any of your so called friends tell me when you were kidnapped?"

"I haven't been able to tell you since now. When I was able to escape, Sheldon, Leonard and Penny came and got me in Carson City to take me home. When I came to my apartment the next day, Bert was there and knocked Sheldon down. He had to go to the hospital and after that I heard that Bert had jumped in front of a car. Like that wasn't enough I heard my research had been canceled unless I could get money for it within a week. I had to go to Saudi Arabia to ask a man I know there but unfortunately that didn't work. I just came from a meeting with the president of the university. So there, that is why I haven't had time to tell you since now. Happy?"

"Amy you will not take that tone to me. I am your mother! You should respect me. There is no way I could have known that this had happened to you."

"I do respect you all the time. But I never get any respect back. You just treat me like I am of no worth. You constantly tell me that you are disappointed in me and everything I do. I'm sick of hearing your nagging on me" With that said, Amy left and slammed the door after her. Leaving Mrs Fowler in chock by her daughters words.

Amy wouldn't let herself cry. At least not in front of her mother. She got in to her car and drove away immediately. There was only one person that could cheer her up right now.

* * *

Since Sheldon came to work, the only achievement he had done was to turn on his computer and clean his withe board so it shined so bright it almost hurt to look at it. He looked at the equation on his board. But he had no idea what to do with it. His thoughts kept running to Amy al the time. He missed her. Spending four days together made it weird to be apart from her now.

Just then he heard someone knocking on his door. "Who is it?"

"Amy" she called. When he heard it was her he ran up from his chair and opened the door for her. He greeted her with a kiss on the lips. "It's so nice to see you" Sheldon said and showed her to come in with his arm and closed the door after her. "It's nice to see you too. You are the only person that can cheer me up right now" Amy said and sat down on the chair in front of Sheldon's desk.

"Why, what happened at Siebert's" Sheldon asked and leaned on his desk.

"Just as I thought it would go. I have to join another research team. But that's not why I'm upset. I decided to visit my mother since it's her birthday today. We had a fight and... I am just so tired. I don't know what to do." Amy said and felt how tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Come here" Sheldon said and hugged Amy tight. "What did you fight about?"

"She was mad at me because I haven't called her since before everything with Bert happened. I told her that it had happened much lately and what. She said I had no respect for her."

"But you do. Isn't she the one that have no respect for you?" Sheldon asked.

"Exactly, and I told her that. Then I left and came here to you. I don't know what to do. I really don't have time or energy for a fight with my mother right now."

"Don't worry Amy like I said before, I will be here for you and make sure everything will be alright. Just be patient. I know you are really good at that." Sheldon said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Amy looked up at him and smiled "I am good at that. Even though I was close to give up many times I'm happy I didn't. It was worth the wait." Amy said and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"It was indeed." Sheldon said and kissed her back with more passion. "Even though I haven't been able to make any progress at all today. I really missed you when I woke up this morning, and I have missed you until now"

"Sorry. Do you want me to come over after girls night at Penny's tonight? I could spend the night and promise that I will be there when you wake up tomorrow"

"That sounds great." Sheldon said and kissed her again. He picked her up and placed her on his desk, separated her legs and stood between them. "No wonder you don't get anything done with your work when you don't have any blood left for your brain" Amy said when she felt his erection pressed in her stomach. "I know, I can't help it... Vixen" Sheldon answered in a low sexy voice and kissed her neck. "Then maybe I should help you" Amy said and stroke her palm over his pants. Sheldon groaned at her touch and pressed his groin further in her hand. When their clothes where thrown away in the room, Sheldon removed everything from his desk in one motion, except for his computer. The sight was extremely arousing to see for Amy. He gently leaned her down on his desk and crawled on top of her. He kissed her like he couldn't breath without her kisses and entered himself to her wet embrace. The feeling of her around him felt more and more amazing every time he was there. No one could ever take this away from him.

"Oh Sheldon, mmhm.." Amy groaned when he went faster. He took her legs and placed them on his shoulders. Amy groaned even louder as he came deeper inside her and he joined her in a loud groan as well.

When they both fell over the edge, Sheldon collapsed on top of her and kissed her forcefully. "I love you" Sheldon said when he had catch his breath. "I know" Amy answered and kissed him back.

* * *

Amy knocked on Penny's door precisely 7 pm. Penny opened the door. "Amy, just on time like always, come in."

"Of course." Amy said and walked in to Penny's apartment. The wine was already on the table together with four glasses and bowls for the ice cream in the fridge. She sat down on the couch and happily received the wine glass Penny handed to her. She took a large sip and then sat down the glass on the table. Penny looked at her. "So I guess it didn't go well on your meeting with Siebert today?" Penny asked.

"Nope, but I didn't except I to either." Amy said and took one more big sip.

"Then what about this. Your already drank half a glass" Penny said and pointed at Amy's glass.

"It's just so much that have happened lately. And like it wasn't enough I had a big fight with my mother today as well."

"What did you fight about?" Penny asked, but before Amy could answer Bernadette and Emily came in to the apartment.

"Hey guys, here you go" Penny said and handed them one glass of wine each.

"Thank you" Bernadette said. "Have you started the naughty talk yet?" Bernadette asked and smiled widely.

"What naughty talk?" Amy asked.

"Oh please, don't play stupid. It's obvious that you and Sheldon have been physical. I could tell right away when you came yesterday" Bernadette said.

"She's right Ames. It really is obvious. You think I didn't see you two last night in the car." Penny said.

"Oh right. I forgot about that. But I don't know what I should tell you. I don't want to upset Sheldon, if he think it's too private"

"So there is something you can tell. Spill it Amy" Penny almost screamed and sat down on the couch beside Amy.

"Fine" Amy finally agreed. She knew there was no point to hide it. Penny would find out anyway.

"He have been really sweet to me this weekend."

"That's it" he has been 'sweet' to you" Bernadette asked.

"No well, what he did for me was really what I needed right now. It was our fifth anniversary on sunday so he had planned a special day for us. As you know" Amy said and looked at Penny.

"Yes, you ate breakfast, went to the zoo and then had dinner. But skip all that. What happened after dinner?"

"We stood under the moving restaurant and looked out over the city-"

"Moving restaurant?" Emily asked.

"Yes it was an restaurant formed as a golden ball that moved around 360* so you could see over the city."

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't try to change the subject. What happened when you came back to your room?" Penny asked.

"We had a cup of tea, and we talked for a while" Amy said.

"That's it? You had tea and talked?" Penny asked.

"Well..-"

"Here we go" Bernadette said and took a sip from her wine.

"After we talked about our feelings about intimacy, Sheldon carried me to the bedroom and I think you can guess what happened next without my details" Amy said and tried to hide her smile behind her wine glass.

"So, you did it? You actually did it after all these years?" Penny asked and smiled.

"Yes, well.. I kind of felt it was close after the friday night. As we laid in the bed things heated up when he kissed me goodnight. He came to second base. And on saturday night it heated up even more" Amy said and smiled again.

"Oh Amy I'm so happy for you. Both of you. I knew Sheldon had it in him." Penny said and hugged her bestie tightly.

"Thank you bestie. I'm really happy and I know Sheldon is too."

Bernadette and Emily also hugged her and they continued to talk about her weekend. More details about their anniversary and Faisal.

"I'm really sorry about your research Amy but I can't help to look forward us working together. It will be so much fun." Bernadette squealed.

"I know. When will you be done with your ongoing work? And when do you think we can start our work together?"

"On friday. So we should be able to start planning our work on monday."

"Great."

"So Amy, You told me you had a fight with your mother." Penny said.

"Yes." Amy confirmed and immediately felt sadder again. She told her friend what happened between her and her mother earlier that day. They talked about the event for a while until they felt it was time to leave for that time. After all they all had work the next morning.

Amy gathered her things and walked across the hall. She knocked on the door and when she excepted to be greeted by Sheldon she was facing Leonard. "Oh hello Leonard. I'm here to see Sheldon."

"Hello Amy. Actually Sheldon isn't here. He didn't want to come home with me from work today. He said he would take the bus home but he hasn't showed up yet."

"Why didn't he want to come home with you from work?" Amy asked.

"I guess he was just stuck in work. His office was filled with with boards and calculated equations."

"Do you think he is still there and working?"

"It would seem like the most logical explanation. It's not the first time he stays at work when he is in the zone." Leonard said.

"Do you think you could drive me over there. I have been drinking whine over at Penny's so I can't drive"

"Sure.. I was going to go over to Penny when you where done over there, but I guess I can drive you over there first"

"Thank you Leonard, you're and angel." Amy said and smiled.

Leonard smiled when he heard the gratitude. He was not used to it with Sheldon bossing him around all the time without saying thanks.

"No problem." Leonard said and gathered his jacked before he went down the stairs together with Amy.

* * *

Leonard parked outside Caltech. "Do you want me to stay to take you home again?" He asked when she stepped out from his car.

"That would be great Leonard. I will hurry" Amy said and walked towards the entrance to the building. She opened and alarmed off before she headed to Sheldon's office. He corridors was dark but when she reached the hall to Sheldon's office she could see light sipping out from his door. She knocked but got no response so she opened the door and saw Sheldon sitting at his desk writing with a speed she never saw a human write in before. The room was filled with white boards and equations just as Leonard told her. She called after Sheldon but got no response. He really was in the zone.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his Shoulder. He jumped in surprise by her touch. "Amy, you scared me. What are you doing here?" He asked and looked out trough the window in surprise as he saw it was dark outside.

"You told me to come over to you after girls' night at Penny but you wasn't there. Leonard told me you didn't want to come home with him when he was leaving this afternoon. So I decided to come here and look for you. I was scared something might have happened to you"

"I'm sorry. I forgot about you coming over. But after you left I could finally see the solution to my equation after struggling with it for weeks. I didn't want to stop, Amy I know I'm really on to something here."

"That's great Sheldon but you really need some sleep too. Imagine what you will be able to accomplish after you got a couple of hours of sleep. And also some food. I believe you haven't eaten something since our lunch today. That's over ten hours ago"

"But if I sleep I will lose this spark I have now. I'm not hungry and I'm not tired"

"Sheldon this is your anxiety levels all over again. You don't have to drive yourself crazy to make progress. Your thoughts and ideas comes from you, not a spark or your anxiety. And do you know what I really think helped you?"

Sheldon thought for a moment, thinking about Amy's point. "What do you think helped me?" He finally asked.

"Remember what we did earlier today, right before you got this 'spark'?" Amy said and smiled. "I told you I would help you to get you blood back to your brain."

Sheldon looked at her in shock and then smiled as well. "Amy Farrah Fowler. How many times do I have to tell you 'you really are a vixen'" He said and kissed her.

"So what do you say. We get home so you can get some nutritions and sleep. And if you are a good boy, I can help you get that spark back tomorrow before you leave work." Amy said and winked.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello Everyone!

I am sorry that I have ben away all summer. There are many reasons. All though I am on summer break I have been busy as h*ll. I have taken by drivers license (YAY), I have been working. In june I had 5 days that i didn't work. And also I had/have a huge writing block. I am so sorry, but I lost interest in this story. When I go back and read the chapters that is already uploaded I feel like it's all just crap. I wish I had better grammar, and could describe feelings better. I have the timeline worked out for the story but i can't find the time or interest to start write it. Maybe I will continue this story in the future but i can't promise anything.

I just wanted to tell you what's going on. I don't want you to wonder what happened and wait for the next chapter to come up if it never will come up. I want to thank all of you that have read, followed, favorited and reviewed my story. You have no idea how much that means to me. I still read fanfictions and will ALWAYS love tbbt. It has it's own special place in my heart.


End file.
